Glee NL
by yumny
Summary: Gymleraar Reggie krijgt de aanbieding de glee club van zijn school opnieuw "hot" te maken. Wist hij veel dat hij een verzameling verliefde, vreemde, muzikale en ruziënde tieners voor zijn glee club zou krijgen!
1. Self Explanatory

'Noem je dat een dans?' Reggie liep hoofdschuddend op het groepje leerlingen toe. 'Jongens, jullie zijn gewoon niet gemotiveerd. En jullie muziek vind ik ook niet geschikt.'

'Wat is er mis met goth metal?' vroeg een meisje met heftige make-up brutaal.

Zuchtend drukte Reggie de muziek uit. 'Kijk eens om jullie heen. Iedereen is serieus bezig met hun dansopdracht. Jullie staan hier maar wat.'

Het was ook altijd hetzelfde met die punks, dacht de gymleraar. 'Jullie moeten echt beter je best doen, of dit wordt een onvoldoende.'

'Mogen wij nu met de cd-speler, Reggie?' vroeg een meisje van een ander groepje voorzichtig.

'Van mij wel.' zei Reggie, en het meisje sloot direct haar iPod op de ghettoblaster aan, waarmee ze tot zijn grote opluchting de death metal voorgoed van zijn oren verwijderde.

Het meisje liep terug naar haar groepje. Als de langste van het groepje leek ze de leiding een beetje op zich te nemen.

'Iedereen in positie?' commandeerde ze. De anderen namen hun plaatsen in en knikten – allen namen ze een identieke pose aan en gingen op een rij staan.

'1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4!'

'Als ik lig in het gras dan lijkt de hemel zo hoog..

ik zie daar de wolken en de regenboog.

Er komt een vlieger voorbij en zwaai omhoog,

Kom sla je vleugels maar uit, dan vliegen wij ook!'

Belangstellend bestudeerde Reggie hoe het groepje een ingewikkelde, nog niet volledig geperfectioneerde dansroutine uitvoerde op de melodie van een kroegknaller. Dit kon leuk worden.

'Goh, ze doen het geweldig!' sneerde opeens een ergerlijke stem in zijn oor.

'Sandy Cook!' zei Reggie met gespeelde verrassing in zijn stem terwijl hij zich omdraaide en de uit de gratie gevallen, irritante en lelijke leraar Nederlands zag. Nu Reggie dagelijks alle tweets bekeek die vanaf zijn school, het Alessandro College, werden verstuurd, was hem duidelijk dat Cook weinig tot geen waardering van de leerlingen genoot.

'Ja ik dacht ik loop even mee met Jack.' knorde Cook. Hij was nauwelijks verstaanbaar.

Vanachter Cook kwam een figuur de gymzaal binnen waarvan Reggie wist dat hij veel meer werd gewaardeerd – de muziekleraar, Jack. Jack glimlachte bij het zien van Reggie. 'Ah, Reginald. Ik wilde even wat met je bespreken, als je dat niet erg vindt.'

'Uh, nee hoor.' zei Reggie. 'De kids redden zich wel even.'

Cook straal negerend volgde Reggie Jack naar het kantoortje van de gymleraar, waar ze plaats namen achter Reggie's tafel.

Met een zekere afwijzing in zijn ogen maakte Jack ruimte op Reggie's bureau om zijn armen neer te leggen, waarbij hij Reggie's scheidsrechterfluitje als een geïnfecteerde drol behandelde.

'Nu goed, Reginald, waar ik het over wilde hebben – ik keek laatst de docentencv's door, aangezien ik aangesteld ben als de nieuwe personeelschef van de school, en toen viel mij iets curieus op.'

'Wattan?' vroeg Reggie, zich van geen kwaad bewust.

'Wel,' ging Jack door, 'als ik je documenten moet geloven, heb je op het conservatorium gezeten. Klopt?'

Reggie haalde zijn schouders op. 'Uh, ja, _I guess.._'

'Welke opleiding volgde je daar, als ik vragen mag?'

'Zingen en musical..' antwoordde Reggie schuchter. Hij wist welke vraag er nu zou komen.

'Hoe komt het dan dat je gymleraar bent?' vroeg Jack inderdaad, zijn beschuldigende toon nauwelijks inhoudend. 'Je bent een _artiest_. Ik heb gebeld met je oude docenten en ze hadden niets dan lof over je zangkwaliteiten en aanleg voor show.'

Reggie keek Jack even intens aan. 'Niet iedereen vindt het zo makkelijk om zijn privéleven op tafel te leggen. Ik heb mijn redenen gehad.'

Jack leek niet onder de indruk. Hij wees slechts naar de kinderen in de gymzaal, zijn vinger priemend tegen het glas van het raampje aan: 'Kijk nu eens goed wat je aan het doen bent. Noem je dat een doorsnee gymnastiekles?'

Reggie stond op. 'Ik denk dat je je met dingen bemoeit die niet je zaken zijn, Jack.'

Jack haalde nu zijn schouders op. 'Dus het musical-initiatief van de school, dat doet je niks?'

Reggie ging direct weer zitten. 'Het _wat?'_

'Ik heb met Alex Bloom overlegd. De man week uiteraard van geen kanten in het begin, maar ik denk dat ik er wat in zie om het musicalkoor van de school nieuw leven in te blazen. Het bestaat al sind 1988 niet meer.'

'En wat zei Bloom?'

'Hij vond het een belachelijk initiatief. Zo'n oude man als jij kan de kinderen toch niet motiveren om zich voor schut te zetten, zei hij letterlijk. Pas als ik kan bewijzen dat jonge mensen hier zich voor in willen zetten en leerlingen daadwerkelijk kunnen motiveren, wil hij financiëring geven.'

Jack keek op en keek Reggie recht aan. 'Klinkt het naar meer?'

'Een musicalkoor?'

'Ja.'

'En je wilt dat ik het leid?'

'Dat lijkt mij wel, ja.'

Reggie schoof zijn stoel naar achteren, een brede lach over zijn gezicht. Hij stak zijn arm naar voren, zijn hand naar Jack uitgestrekt. 'Ik denk dat we een deal hebben.'

'Prachtig.' zei Jack, en nu versoepelde zijn gezichtsuitdrukking ook terwijl hij Reggie's hand schudde.

'En wat is dit?' zei een scherpe stem terwijl Reggie een briefje op het prikbord ophing.

'Dit? Dit is een briefje voor audities voor het musicalkoor.' antwoordde Reggie, maar draaide zich niet om.

Daardoor drukte iemand een scherpe nagel in zijn schouder. 'Draai je om als je tegen me praat.'

Reggie draaide zich met een ruk om, maar deinsde direct achteruit. Het was Christina "Tiny" Woods.

Hoewel hij twee koppen groter dan zij was, stroomde het zweet hem gelijk in de nek. 'Oh, hallo.' stotterde hij.

'Je stottert. Doe er wat aan. Het lijkt belachelijk bij iemand die doet alsof hij volwassen is, zoals jij.' zei Tiny vilein. 'Herinner me eraan wanneer je afspraak met Gerard Joling is?'

'H-hoezo?' zei Reggie verbaasd.

'Jij en hij kunnen tips uitwisselen over het kaler worden op middelbare leeftijd.' meldde Tiny doodleuk. 'Maar goed. Een musicalkoor? Zoekt Alex Bloom nog meer smoesjes voor mijn pathetische leerlingen om te verklaren dat ze hun huiswerk nooit afhebben?'

'Excuseer me Christina, dit ligt buiten je expertise.' zei Reggie dapper. 'Je hebt er niks mee te ma-'

'_Christina? _Het is mevrouw Woods voor jou, Reginald. En heb je nog andere kleren behalve die belachelijke grijze afvalzakken die je altijd draagt?'

Stampend liep Tiny weg, zich een weg banend door nietsvermoedende leerlingen die hardhandig tegen hun kluisjes aan werden geduwd. 'Een musicalkoor. Hoe bedenkt Bloom het. Straks krijgen we nog tweetalig onderwijs.' mompelde ze grommend terwijl ze uit het zicht verdween, de lange gang in, richting het hok van angstzweet wat ze haar lokaal Nederlands noemde.

Reggie installeerde zich in de grote zaal van de school. Hij nam plaats in een van de stoelen van het publiek, zijn blik op het podium gericht – de audities waren begonnen.

Zijn lijst lag voor hem op zijn schoot.

'Maryam Mound?' riep hij naar het podium, en direct stapte een lachende blondine uit de coulissen.

'Hallo!' giechelde ze, 'ik ben Maryam, mijn bijnaam is "The Voice", dus dit komt wel goed, denk ik, hihi.'

'Wat ga je voor ons zingen?' vroeg Reggie, en realiseerde zich gelijktijdig dat er geen "ons" was.

Zonder te antwoordden schraapte Maryam haar keel terwijl de piano en drum begonnen te spelen. Luidkeels plaatste ze haar krachtige stemgeluid over de muzikale begeleiding:

"I'm sorry, for the times that I made you cry.

For the times that I told you lies -

For the times that I made you're whole world rumble."

Steeds breder glimlachend en steeds minder bewust van wat ze nu echt zong, liet Maryam de ballade in het explosieve refrein culmineren:

"It's too bad, but that's me! What goes around, comes around, and you'll see.."

Maryam was een getalenteerde zangeres, concludeerde Reggie, maar ze overschatte de intensiteit van haar geluid. De emotie die ze in haar teksten legde, was niet compleet voelbaar.

'Je zit erin.' zei hij droog. 'Volgende. Elena Akusch?'

'Hoi.' Terwijl Maryam huppelend achter de schermen verdween, stapte nu een donkerharig, lang meisje naar binnen. Het duurde even voordat Reggie haar herkende als de aanvoerder van het dansgroepje bij gym wat het Vliegerlied danste.

'Dag, Elena. Heb je nog een kroegliedje voor me in de aanbieding?'

'Niet helemaal.' glimlachte Elena. Haar toch al rode huid kleurde steeds roder terwijl ze haar lichaam onhandig heen en weer bewoog en dom grijnsde.

Reggie vroeg zich af wat dit meisje in VWO deed, toen zijn gedachten plots onderbroken werden door hoge, aanrollende pianotonen. Elena kuchte even kort, en begon met een zachte "mmm...".

"I will not make, the same mistakes, that you did.

I will not let myself, cause my heart so much misery."

Elena liet haar in het begin iele stem aanzwellen tot bombastische proporties terwijl ze het refrein naderde. Ze maakte slechts sporadisch gebruik van de vocale trilling die Reggie altijd zo op de zenuwen werkte bij amateur-zangeressen. Hij ging onderuit zitten in zijn stoel, onder de indruk van de wervelstorm aan geluid die Elena op hem afschoot terwijl ze een mislukte relatie bezong.

'Een passievolle stem, maar je bent wel erg hoog en veel bereik heb je niet.' zei hij tegen haar, en schrok van zijn eigen commentaar. Wie dacht hij dat hij was, Patricia Paay?

'Maar je zit er absoluut bij. Gefeliciteerd.'

Hij sloeg het papier om – Elena's domme grijns was teruggekeerd terwijl ze onsierlijk wegzwalkte. Wat zou toch veroorzaken dat ze zich zo ongecontroleerd en blozerig gedroeg?

'Flynn West?' Na een tijdje twijfelen kwam er iemand het podium op. Een meisje met lichtbruin haar wat zich in eindeloze krullen om haar schouders welfde, donkere wenkbrauwen en blauwgrijze ogen.

'Hoi.' zei ze. 'Ik weet niet zeker hoe ik auditie wil doen.'

'Wat bedoel je?'

'Nou, ik kan wat voor je zingen, maar..' Ze gaf een signaaltje aan de piano, die een bekende melodie begon te spelen.

"Can we pretend that airplanes, in the night sky, are like shooting stars?

I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now.."

De kwaliteit van haar stem beviel Reggie niet helemaal. Ze was zuiver en had een soepele contralto, maar echt rollen wilde het niet. Achtergrondzang? Maar opeens verraste Flynn hem.

"I could use a dream, or a genie, or a wish, to go back to a place much simpler than this.

'Cause after all the partying, the smashin', the crashin', all the glitz and the glam and the fashion, and all the pandemonium and all the madness, there comes a time when you fade to the blackness."

De rap verraste Reggie, die een tijd terug alleen maar Jay-Z op zijn iPod had staan. Het rolde, het had melodie, elke consonant ontving een daverend accent en de techniek was aardig in orde. Zodra Flynn haar muziekstuk concludeerde, zei hij resoluut: 'Een ongewone auditie, maar ik denk dat ik je erin laat.'

Flynn glimlachte, boog en liet zich in de coulissen verdwijnen.

Twee uur later boog Reggie zich zuchtend over de performers die hij uit de lange lijst had geselecteerd. Sommigen waren compleet talentloos geweest, zoals het kleine blonde meisje met de enorm harde lach – Bet, heette ze? - maar velen hadden hem compleet achterover geblazen. Hij bekeek de namen die hij met een groene markeerstift omcirkeld had.

Maryam Mound, Elena Akusch, Flynn West, Veronica Weid, Irina Weever, Matt Pulse, Cornelia "Nelly" Gal, Brianna Happ, Desire Delawest.

Negen leerlingen. Ze moesten er toch minstens twaalf hebben, wilde de club een licensie krijgen. En bovendien – maar één jongen.

Dit was geen geweldig begin.

'Negen namen? Dat is geen geweldig begin.' zei Alex Bloom, die opeens achter hem stond.

Vrijdagmiddag, 4 uur, het auditorium.

'Wel, jongens.' begon Reggie vrolijk, hoewel hij er allerminst kleurig uitzag in zijn grijze joggingkleren.

'We zijn maar met zijn negenen.'

Hij wierp een blik op het bijeengeraapte zootje talent wat voor hem zat.

Maryam, haar blonde haar als zonnestralen om haar gezicht, lachte breeduit. Veronica, een alt met uit model geraakte krullen, zat onzeker over de relevantie van haar aanwezigheid naast Maryam.

Irina keek aandachtig vanachter haar bril naar Reggie, ze deed haar best om hem te verstaan. Nelly, de sopraan, babbelde vrolijk met Brianna, de andere sopraan en de andere druktemaker van de groep.

Alt Desire zat stilletjes naast Matt-met-de-Jason-Mraz-stem, die zich steeds ongemakkelijker begon te voelen met het feit dat hij de enige jongen was. Tenslotte zat rapper Flynn druk te toetsen op haar iPod, geflankeerd door een zuchtende Elena die erg verveeld uit haar ogen keek.

'Maar we gaan er wat leuks van maken. De eerste opdracht: zorgen dat er jongens bij de club komen.'

Flynn keek een seconde op en sloeg toen haar ogen weer neer, haar aandacht gericht op het schijnbaar dodelijk interessante iPodschermpje.

'Ik heb een nummer wat ik wil proberen om te zien hoe jullie groepsdynamiek is.' zei Reggie en pakte wat muziekbladen. Elena veerde op, waarop hij zei: 'Het is niet het Vliegerlied!' , waarop Elena rood werd.

Reggie keek naar de instrumentalisten achter hem die gitaar, drums en piano bespeelden. Hij gaf ze een seintje, en ze zetten in terwijl hij de muziekbladen aan iedereen uitdeelde.

'Elena?' vroeg hij. 'Wil jij beginnen? Nelly, tweede stem. Veronica, begeleiding. De rest van jullie, eerste stem, maar alleen begeleiding.'

Elena schraapte haar keel en stortte een zuivere noot uit:

"Feel it coming in the air.. heard the screams from everywhere. I'm addicted to the sounds, it's a dangerous love affair."

'Maryam!' riep Reggie, en "The Voice" nam moeiteloos over: "Can't be scared when it goes down, got a problem, tell me now. Only thing that's on my mind, is who's gonna run this town tonight."

'Alten en sopranen!' riep Reggie, en iedereen zette het "ooh-ooh-ooh" in. Reggie vergeleek in zijn hoofd de twee zangstukjes van zijn beste zangeressen, en concludeerde dat hij Elena's uitspraak mooier vond.

Hoe kon je nou "thing" als "ting" uitspreken?

'Flynn, nu!' zei Reggie, en de bruinharige zette haar vers in: "We are, yeah I said it, we are, this is Roc Nation, pled your allegiance.."

Na het tweede refrein zette Reggie het muziekstuk stop. 'Ik heb wel het idee dat we hier een goede combinatie van mensen hebben.' zei hij. 'Maar we zijn niet divers genoeg. Jullie moeten nieuwe leden vinden.'

'Mijn vriendje kan zingen!' schreeuwde Maryam dolblij uit.

'Mooi, neem hem mee.' antwoordde Reggie daarop, lichtelijk geïrriteerd.

Wat geen van hen zag was de kleine gedaante die vanaf het balkon de repetitie gade sloeg..

'Tijdverspilling..' mompelde dit figuurtje, 'tijdverspilling.. ze hadden in deze tijd huiswerk kunnen maken..'

De bel voor de pauze ging en Elena slofte verveeld naar de kantine. Zodra ze ging zitten, werd ze omringd door haar vrolijke en iets jongere klasgenoten, waaronder Brianna.

'Ik vond het musicalkoor wel heel erg leuk, vond je ook niet Elena? Maar welke jongens zouden er goed bij kunnen? Ik heb geen idee, eigenlijk. Janis is misschien een grappige suggestie, maar of hij kan zingen? Ik weet het niet. Maar als we er niets aan doen, gaat Matt weg, dus we moeten wel íets bedenken!'

Haar spraakwaterval hield niet op, zodat Elena er geen woord tussenkreeg. Uiteindelijk wist zij te zeggen: 'Ik dacht dat Maryam haar vriendje mee zou nemen?'

'Yuk, Gabby Swagger, die laat elk meisje geloven dat hij haar leuk vindt. Wat moet je daar nou mee.'

'Heet die vent serieus Gabby Swagger?' vroeg Elena ongelovig.

Nelly's blonde hoofd verscheen over Brianna's schouder. 'Welneeee! Hij heet Gabourey Swagson.'

Elena trok één wenkbrauw op om haar mening over die naam te verduidelijken. 'Okeee...'

'En kijk, daar is hij!' zei Brianna en wees naar een hoek van de kantine. Gabby en Maryam waren duidelijk in een verhitte discussie verwikkeld, of tenminste Maryam, want Gabby leek het erg grappig te vinden.

Hij zei iets, lachte, en draaide zich om. Brianna, Elena en Nelly schrokken toen ze zagen dat Maryam er opeens erg verdrietig uitzag.

'Hee, Flynn.' zei Elena tegen het meisje dat links van haar zat te kletsen met wat anderen. 'Wat is er met Maryam?'

Flynn keek op. 'Huh, weet ik niet. Ik sms haar wel even.' zei ze.

Maar er kwam geen antwoord.

Opeens zagen ze dat Veronica Weid vanuit de andere kant van de kantine aan kwam lopen, haar ogen op hun gericht, haar gezichtsuitdrukking ernstig.

'Wat is er, Violet?' vroeg Elena toen het meisje even later voor hen stond.

'Um.. Elena, dit is belangrijk voor jou.' zei Veronica daarop.

'Wattan?' vroeg Elena voorzichtig.

'Niks ergs hoor.' zei Veronica en keek tergelijkertijd ook Nelly, Brianna en Flynn aan. 'Reggie heeft een liedje met een solo voor ons klaargemaakt en hij gaat de solo geven aan diegene die een goed-klinkende jongen voor ons koor meebrengt. Hij zei dat ik dat tegen iedereen moest zeggen. Ik zei het daarnet tegen Maryam, en nu is ze overstuur om twee dingen: Een, Reggie wil haar niet zonder meer dat solo geven terwijl zij "The Voice" is, en twee, Gabby wil niet bij de club. Hij vindt het "stom".'

'Pff, dat had ik niet van Gabster verwacht.' zei Flynn.

'Laat Gabby maar gewoon zelf beslissen.' reageerde Nelly daarop snel.

Nelly en Flynn wisselden een dodelijke blik uit waaruit Elena opmaakte dat de twee een soort competitie om Maryam's vriendje hielden, wat in haar perceptie volstrekt belachelijk was.

'Nou, ik weet al wie ik ga vragen om bij de club te komen.' verklaarde Elena zuchtend.

'Oh ja? Uh, uh, ik ook!' zei Flynn venijnig, met een extra gemene blik naar Nelly.

'Ja, ik Dimitri!Check deze foto dan!' zei Brianna luid en duwde haar iPhone bijna in Elena's gezicht.

'Mijn vriendje Tommy kan misschien ook wel zingen.' opperde Veronica vrolijk.

'Ja, _mijn vriendje _-', begon Nelly, met extra nadruk op de laatste twee woorden, 'misschien ook!'

'Ach hou je stil, Nelly, je hebt niet eens een vriendje.' zeiden Flynn en Brianna op een betweterige toon, bijna tegelijk.

Maryam kwam opeens aansjokken. Met een zwaarmoedige beweging ging ze op een stoel zitten en bracht uit: 'Oh jongens, ik ga dat solo niet krijgen. Gabby wil niet.'

'Waarom maken jullie je eigenlijk zo druk om dat solo?' vroeg Elena, het groepje om haar heen rondkijkend.

Flynn, Nelly en Maryam keken haar verontschuldigend aan. Brianna en Veronica lachten. 'Ik wil helemaal geen solo.' zei Veronica. 'Ik weet niet eens welk nummer en ik wil het niet eens.'

'Nee, ik ook niet.' zei Brianna. 'Maar je zou de spanning tussen Nelly en Flynn eens moeten voelen!'

'Ik weet niet of die spanning tussen hen alleen om dat solo gaat.' grapte Veronica, maar Flynn keek woest.

'Nou,' zei Elena, 'ik weet dat ik goed kan zingen, maar ik weet ook dat er nog heel veel solo's komen en dat ik deze wedstrijd belachelijk vind.'

'Maar begrijp je het dan niet?' vroeg Maryam theathraal.

'Begrijp wat niet?'

'Oh, ik zal het je even uitleggen.' zei Maryam met een nepglimlach en legde bevestigend haar hand op Elena's been. 'Kijk, dit is dus niet zomaar een solo. Degene die dit solo wint mag ermee optreden op onze eerste voorstelling. Diegene wordt dus het gezicht van onze club.'

'Dat had je er niet bijgezegd, Veronica.' zei Elena droog.

'Begint het nu bij jou ook te kriebelen?' vroeg Flynn.

'Alsof jij dat wist.' sneerde Elena. 'Maar nee, waarom zou het gaan kriebelen?'

'Geen kriebels? Perfect! Dan word ik de aanvoerder!' glimlachte Maryam overdreven.

'Maar misschien ook niet!' zei Flynn met een glimlach die minstens net zo nep was.

'Eh, jongens?' zei Brianna opeens. 'Zie dat dan?'

Hun ogen richtten zich op het punt waar Brianna naar wees, waar ze Matt, de enige jongen van het koor, zagen praten met Christian. En Christian stond bekend als een getalenteerd gitaarspeler die meisjes in een bijna hypnotische extase kon doen belanden met zijn liedjes en stem.

'Shit.' zei Nelly. 'Als hij Christian ompraat zijn onze kansen verkeken.'

'Dat is dom! Ze kunnen toch niet een jongen het gezicht van ons clubje maken?' vroeg Flynn hardop.

Maryam staarde het alleen maar met open mond aan.

Terwijl ze naar het tafereel keken, gebeurde er echter iets onverwachts. Christian draaide zich om naar zijn vrienden, zei wat, en opeens pakten ze hun blikjes energydrink.

'Oh. Mijn. God.' sprak Brianna melodramatisch terwijl drie jongens hun energydrink in Matt's nek lieten lopen.

'Jezus!' vloekte Veronica.

Opeens landde er een broodkorst tegen Maryam's hoofd. Ze keek om.

Een groep opgetutte huppelkutjes keek hen smalend aan: 'Hee, zijn jullie niet de leden van dat achterlijke dansclubje wat Tiny haat?'

'Dus onthoud goed, kinders. De leden van het musicalkoor mogen vrijuit beledigd en gepest worden.' zei Tiny Woods. Terwijl haar onderdanige klas knikte, voegde ze toe: 'Ik bedoel, het zijn misselijkmakende paradepaardjes die het geld en de tijd van de school verspillen met hun verwerpelijke gezang!'

'Je hebt helemaal gelijk, mevrouw Woods.' zei een blond meisje wat niet bang was om te zeggen wat ze dacht. 'Ze verpesten alles. Je hoort hun valse gekweel door de hele school.'

'Ik kan het niet beter zeggen dan dat, Bet. Heb je je huiswerk ook af?'

'Natuurlijk.' glimlachte Bet vals. Ha, het musicalkoor was er geweest!

Dus toen Veronica nietsvermoedend naar de bushalte liep, gebeurden dan ook verschrikkelijke dingen.

Een paar jongens stonden haar met een gemene grijns op te wachten. 'Hee, koe.' zei een terwijl ze het hek passeerde. 'Hee stomme kut.' zei een ander.

'Wat een slet, he?'

'Kijk dan naar die sexy heupen. Is het leuk in dat stomme koor van je, Bertha?'

'Of moet je eerst gemolken worden voor je iets kan zeggen.'

'Nee, ze is nog zwanger. Van haar laatste vriendje.'

Veronica liep verder, zich niks aantrekkend van het vreselijke commentaar – maar ze voelde a dat er tranen in haar ogen prikten. Waarom kon ze hier zo slecht tegen?

'Hee, doen jullie even normaal?' hoorde ze opeens iemand zeggen.

Ze draaide zich met een ruk om en zag tot haar verbazing een lange, gespierde jongen, niet onknap, die boos naar haar schoolgenoten keek. 'Moet ik jullie respect voor vrouwen aanleren?'

'Ik heb heus geen respect voor zo'n slet als zij.' zei een van de jongens.

'Oh? Voor wie heb je dan wel respect?'

'Weet ik veel.'

'Want als het dit groepje losers is waarvoor je respect hebt, dan ben je zwakbegaafd.'

De jongens stoven boos op hem af, maar hij mepte er direct één tegen de grond. 'Rot op.' zei hij kwaad tegen de groep, die zich scheldend uit de voeten maakte.

Hij kwam nu op Veronica af. 'Het spijt me dat ze zo naar tegen je deden. Mensen kunnen zo rot doen.'

Veronica negeerde zijn vriendelijke woorden, bestudeerde haar "redder" zorgvuldig, en zei: 'Ken ik jou niet van het uitgaan?'

Hij leek verbaasd door deze vraag. 'Uh, ik geloof het wel.' zei hij en keek de andere kant op.

'Ja, ik ken jou.' zei Veronica lachend. 'We hadden twee weken geleden zo'n lol in Sybs! Wat doe je op het Alessandro College?'

'Nou, om heel eerlijk te zijn moet ik mijn vijfde jaar havo hier doen.'

'Hoe oud ben je dan?' Deze jongen zat nog op school? Nu was het Veronica's beurt om verbaasd te zijn.

'18.' antwoordde haar "redder". 'Wat dacht jij dan?'

'Ik weet niet, 22 ofzo?' lachte Veronica.

'In ieder geval, leuk om je weer te ontmoeten.' De jongen stak zijn mooie hand uit. 'Ik ben Jeremy.'

'Wacht even, Jeremy Boomsma?'

'Ja?'

'Jij voetbalt bij het jeugdelftal van Cambuur!' Veronica klapte bijna in haar handen van plezier.

'Ja, klopt. Sorry, maar ik moet nu echt weer verder.'

'Ja, ja, leuk je te zien. Ik ben trouwens Veronica, ik ben zestien.'

'Okee!' Jeremy zwaaide en liep verder.

Opgevrolijkt door haar ontmoeting duwde Vera de oortjes van haar iPod in haar oren en zette een leuk muziekje op. Zachtjes zong ze mee.

'_I'll never be the same, if we ever meet again. Won't let you get awaaaaay..'_

En zonder aankondiging hoorde ze een mooie, melodieuze jongensstem meezingen.

'_Do you come here much? I swear I've seen you're face before.'_

Ze draaide zich alweer om hem aan te kijken. '_Hope you don't see me flash, but I can't help but want you more, more.'_

Hij lachtte. '_Baby tell me, what's your story, I ain't shy, don't you worry..'_

Vera bloosde. '_I'm flirtin with my eyes, I wanna leave with you tonight..'_

De volgende dag zat Reggie klaar in het muzieklokaal. Ongeïntereseerd speelde hij met zijn pen, totdat de pen opeens door het lokaal vloog – oh, de futiliteiten van het dagelijks leven.

Hij was erg chagrijnig. Niet zo lang geleden had hij Alex Bloom nog aan de lijn.

'Je moet minstens vijftien leden hebben.' had de bolknak-rokende dikzak tegen hem gezegd.

'En minstens de helft jongens. Of tenminste zeven jongens. Anders krijg je geen subsidie.'

Hij kon zweren dat hij Tiny's gegniffel op de achtergrond had gehoord.

Waarom had hij zijn musicaldroom ook alweer opgegeven? Waarom was hij ook alweer gymleraar geworden in plaats van zijn droom, musicalster?

Oh ja, - dat.

Hij bande de herinnering uit zijn hoofd terwijl hij keek naar de partituren voor het solostuk dat hij een van zijn clubleden aan zou bieden. Wat een pretentie, wat dacht hij wel? De club had nog niet eens een naam. Hm, Glee, dan maar? Dat was Engels voor vrolijk.

Hij probeerde het op te schrijven met zijn pen, maar er kwam geen inkt uit het ding.

Al snel zag hij dat het inktpatroon eruit geforceerd was. Tiny saboteerde nu ook zijn spullen?

Wie hield hij voor de gek, iedereen had een hekel aan de musicalclub, nee, Glee dus. Niet alleen Tiny.

Zijn Glee-leden hadden binnen moeten komen op dit moment, maar ze kwamen niet. Waar bleven ze?

Hij stond op. Goed dan. Dit was de laatste keer dat hij in dit muzieklokaal voet zet-

'Hoi, Mr. Fly.'

Hij keek op. In de deuropening stonden negen mensen, zelfverzekerd en wel. Nelly, die vooraan stond, vroeg op brutale toon: 'Bent u klaar voor onze jongens?'

'Goed, jongens.' zei Reggie tegen zijn negen leden. 'Wie hebben jullie dan meegebracht? Ik zie niemand.'

'Het was een verrassing, ze staan op de gang.' legde Flynn uit. 'Maar we hebben ze klaar voor u.'

'Okee.' zei Reggie. 'Breng de eerste maar naar binnen.'

Nelly liep naar de deur toe, deed hem open en kwam weer naar binnen met Janis Kueter, de 15-jarige klasgenoot van Brianna en Elena. 'Hee, Janis!' zei Elena ook gelijk lachend toen ze hem zag.

Matt had niemand; Maryam bracht een blozende derdeklasser naar binnen; tenslotte liep Veronica naar de deur. Ze bracht volledig zelfverzekerd Jeremy Boomsma binnen, die een schamel "hoi" zei en Elena's hart een sprongetje deed maken.

'Nu is het mijn beurt.' zei Flynn handenwrijvend. Ze stond op, liep op de deur af, riep iemand en kwam weer naar binnen met.. Gabby Swagger.

'Wat doe _jij _hier?' riep Maryam gelijk gêneloos uit.

'Flynn legde me uit dat ik Tiny kan pesten als ik hieraan meedoe. En dat het gezellig is.' zei hij.

Hij keek Flynn aan: 'Ik hoop dat je het niet erg vindt dat ik nog iemand heb meegenomen die auditie wil doen. Ze komt eigenlijk van Comenius, maar ze wilde zo graag bij een musicalkoor, dat ze misschien wel naar deze school komt.'

'Uh, okee?' zei Flynn verbaasd.

Een tienermeisje liep naar binnen. Blond haar, ver uit elkaar staande ogen. 'Hoi, ik ben Engel.' zei ze.

Wat een belachelijke naam, dachten Brianna en Elena direct.

Maar Maryam ging op het puntje van haar stoel zitten – de seksuele spanning tussen Engel en Gabby beviel haar niet.

'Wat een interesse voor ons koor!' zei Reggie tevreden, geen aandacht schenkend aan de perplexe uitdrukking op Flynn's gezicht. 'Nog meer? Elena, jij nog iemand?'

'Nee, niemand.' zei ze koud, maar warmde direct op toen Jeremy naast haar kwam zitten.

'Hoi.' zei hij droog. 'Ik ben Jeremy.'

'Elena.' stelde Elena zich voor. 'Woon jij niet in Marrum?'

'Correct.' zei hij meteen. 'Jij bent een vriendin van mijn kroegbuddies!'

Veronica vernauwde haar ogen toen ze zag dat Elena roder dan normaal werd terwijl ze tegen Jeremy praatte. Maar toen ze omlaag keek zag het hangertje dat ze van haar vriendje Tommy had gekregen, en begon zich diep te schamen.

'Nou, jongens!' Reggie klapte in zijn handen. 'En dan bedoel ik ook letterlijk de jongens. Wat gaan jullie zingen, heren? Oh, en dame. Erg leuk je hier te hebben, Engel.'

Die naam is een belediging aan ALLE VOORNAMEN TER WERELD, dacht Flynn gefrustreerd en fantaseerde hoe het zou zijn om Engel te knijpen. Nelly had een soortgelijke fantasie, waarin ze Engel's haar uittrok, maar stiekem vond ze het erg grappig dat Gabby door Engel mee te brengen Flynn's verwachtingen de grond in boorde.

Janis stapte het eerst naar voren. 'Okee, daar ga ik.'

_'Girl please excuse me if I'm coming on too strong. But tonight is the night we can really let it go. My girlfriend is outta town and I'm all alone.. Your boyfriend's on vacation and he doesn't have to know.'_

Hij wees met zijn vingers theathraal naar alle meisjes terwijl hij het liedje verderzong. Reggie ondertussen verbaasde zich erover hoe erg Janis' vocale capabiliteiten gelijk waren aan die van de zanger van zijn liedje, Enrique Iglesias – gezellig, warm, vermakelijk, maar absoluut niet verfijnd of virtuoos. Nee, ver van dat. Maar vermakelijk genoeg.

'Prima.' zei hij. 'Je zit erbij.'

'Hoihoi.' Vrolijk dansend zwierde Janis terug naar zijn plaats naast Irina, zijn nichtje.

Tot de grote ergenis van maar liefst drie meisjes in Glee, maakten Angel en Gabby zich klaar om een duet te zingen – ze stonden allebei op met dezelfde partituur.

'Jullie doen een duet, jongens?' vroeg Reggie, die de woedende aura's van drie van zijn leerlingen niet opmerkte.

'Je ziet het.' zei Gabby, zich evenmin van kwaad bewust. Ze schraapten hun kelen en zetten de cd speler aan.

_'That's how much I love you. That's how much I need you. And I can't stand ya, 'most everything you do, make me wanna smile. Can I not like you for awhile?' _begon Angel in een zuivere, mooie sopraanstem.

'_But you won't let me. You upset me girl, and then you kissed my lips._' ging Gabby door.

Maryam hief melodramatisch haar handen naar de hemel. Flynn zei bijna hardop: 'Oh for the love of God.'

Nelly zat in een verkrampte houding papier te knippen. En hoewel de drie zich bijna opaten van frustratie, had geen van hen door dat Gabby en Engel mechanisch en gevoelloos hun tekst opratelden – verstoken van de passie die hen jaloers zou moeten hebben gemaakt.

Elena had haar mond halfopen en was compleet stilgevallen. Ze wist niet of ze nu moest reageren door "geschokt" te zijn, of door heel erg hard te gaan lachen. Ze neigde naar het laatste.

Bij de zin "_You know exactly how to touch" _proestte ze het dan ook uit. Ze kon haar lach niet langer inhouden en verborg haar geschater achter haar ineengevouwen handen.

Jeremy fluisterde zachtjes: 'Zijn ze met elkaar?', waarop Elena heel snel: 'Nee, hij heeft met die blonde!' giechelde. Ze keek rond en zag dat Irina, Desire, Matt, Janis, Brianna en Veronica ook met de hand voor de mond zaten met uitdrukkingen die van "oh mijn god" tot "wat de fuck" varieërden.

'Jongens, jongens.' onderbrak Reggie het stukje. Hij sprak tot de klas. 'Jullie zijn toch bijna volwassen, verdorie. Het is maar een liedje.'

Ik ben waarschijnlijk de enige die doorheeft hoe passieloos ze het zingen, dacht Reggie teleurgesteld.

Het is meer dan een liedje, godverdomme, dacht Maryam toen ze zag hoe Gabby Angel aankeek. Angel, wat een afschuwelijke naam!

De deur van het muzieklokaal vloog opeens open en een kleine gestalte stapte naar binnen.

'WAT IS DIT? Wat denk je nou wel, Flyington!' schreeuwde het blonde dametje, AKA Tiny.

'Wat is er, _mevrouw Woods?_' zei Reggie, niet onder de indruk.

Tiny wierp één furieuze blik op de stilgevallen en verbaasde klas en wendde zich toen weer tot Reggie.

'Ik probeer _les te geven. _Dat gaat niet als jij hier je stelletje talentloze idioten liefdesliedjes laat blèren. Hoe denk je dat een tweede klas reageert op "you know exactly how to touch"? Wat hebben jullie hier, een seksuele voorlichting of een musicalkoor? Ach wat, ze zijn allebei even overbodig!'

'Laat me raden.' fluisterde Jeremy naar Elena. 'Zij is geen fan van muziek?'

'En wie ben jij?' Tiny priemde haar dunne vinger richting Jeremy. 'Een van de sportfanaatjes?'

'Ja.' zei Jeremy oprecht.

'En denk je dat Sake het leuk vindt als je er tussenuit knijpt om achterlijke liedjes te zingen?'

'CHRISTINA!' zei Reggie kwaad. 'Nu is het wel genoeg. Je beledigt mij, mijn leerlingen, mijn les en mijn autoriteit als leraar. We zullen wat zachter doen, maar ga alsjeblieft weg!'

Tiny zwaaide vervaarlijk met haar map richting Reggie's gezicht, maar kwam door haar geringe lengte niet verder dan zijn borst. 'Dit is nog lang niet voorbij, Flyington!'

En pissig als ze was trok ze de deur hard achter zich dicht.

'Goed.' besloot Reggie. 'De volgende?'

Elena was echt weg van Jeremy. Na zijn prachtige renditie van _I'm Yours _kon hij niet meer stuk bij haar.

Ze zag iemand uit vijf havo lopen, en vroeg hem: 'Hee, weet jij of Jeremy nu ook met Sake gymt?'

'Ja, ze zijn aan het trainen.' zei hij. 'Dat doet Reggie best veel. Maar Sake is niet zijn mentor hoor. Ze zitten in zaal 2.'

'Dankje.' zei Elena en liep verder zonder de jongen een blik waardig te gunnen.

Vrolijk stapte ze verder richting de gymzaal. Glee was zo leuk! Een leuke leraar én een leuke medestudent. Deze dag was perfect.

Terwijl ze haar best deed een hele troep eersteklassertjes niet omver te trappen, liep ze verder en kwam uiteindelijk aan bij gymzaal 2. Zonder veel twijfel deed ze de deur van de meisjeskleedkamer open en stapte naar binnen.

Er waren geen meisjes bij deze training, dat was duidelijk, dacht ze.

Maar ze zag niet het paar stiletto's dat onder een van de banken lag.

Een golf van teleurstelling overspoelde Elena toen ze de gymzaal binnenkwam en de twee samenzag:

Jeremy en een ander meisje.

Ze was niet heel lang, met een mooi gezichtje en prachtig krullend haar. Ze was mooi opgemaakt en ze zoende Jeremy, midden in de gymzaal.

'ZIJN JULLIE KLAAR? MOOI!' schreeuwde iemand vanaf de andere kant van de zaal.

Nieuwsgierig keek Elena om het hoekje om te zien wie dat was.

Een lange man met een snor, grijsgekleurd haar en een gezichtshuid vol kraters en gaten.

Pete Bruinboek, qua statistiek de allerbeste coach die Alessandro College ooit had gehad.

'Lily,' zei hij tegen het meisje, 'je hoeft niet bij ALLES wat hij goed doet hem te belonen. Daar worden jongens VERWEND van. De volgende keer hoef je hier niet meer te komen. Sterker nog, als je dat doet, gooi ik je eruit.' Lily stond gehoorzaam op en liep in de richting van de deur.

Holy shit, ze komt hierheen, dacht Elena, en rende weg.

'Dus.' zei Alex Bloom tegen Reggie, die tegenover hem zat. 'Je hebt nu dertien leden. Dat is al beter.'

'Dankje.' zei Reggie onvriendelijk.

'Maar ik vrees dat ik slecht nieuws voor je hebt.' mompelde Bloom in zijn irritante accent.

'Wat nu weer?'

'Wel, met dit projectje, wat ik na een domme hoeveelheid druk van Jack aangenomen heb, kost evenveel geld als Christina Woods' poëzie-kampioenschap en Pete Bruinboek's professionele coaching. Bij elkaar.'

Hij pakte een pen. 'Om jou culturele initiatiefje in stand te houden, zal ik een van hen moeten schrappen.'

Hij keek Reggie verveeld aan. 'Maar ik schrap jou.'

'Wat? Waarom wilt u Glee schrappen?'

'Glee? Klinkt als een soort lijm. Vreemd. Maar begrijp goed, Reginald, ik zal blij zijn je terug te hebben als fulltime gymleraar.'

Reggie beet bijna op zijn nagels van irritatie. 'Ik WIL niet terugkeren als fulltime gymleraar. Ik wil de Glee-coach zijn.'

'Wil, wil, wil. We willen allemaal wel dingen die we niet kunnen krijgen. Ik wil al jaren zo'n mooie ingebouwde barbeknoei voor in de tuin, en-'

'U begrijpt het niet.' Reggie stond op. 'Dit project kan zoveel betekenen voor de kinderen. We kunnen hun zelfvertrouwen ermee opkrikken.'

Bloom pakte zijn leesbril en greep een lijst van de tafel. 'Ja, want deze kinderen hebben dat wel nodig. Jeremy Boomsma, professioneel voetballer. Elena Akusch, haar wel eens zien huilen op school? Veronica Weid, altijd omringd door vriendinnen. Cornelia Gal, de vrolijkheid zelve. En zo kan ik eindeloos doorgaan.'

Reggie zette zijn handen op de tafel en keek Bloom recht aan. 'Dat is de buitenkant. Als je ze van binnen bekijkt, dan is Elena een onzeker meisje wat bang voor relaties is, Veronica een labiele student die van VWO naar HAVO zakte en niet tegen pesten kan. Nelly Gal woont in een klein huis met haar moeder, weduwe van haar vader, en haar vijf autistische broers en zussen. Geloof me, meneer Bloom, de kinderen hebben dit hard nodig.'

'Als kinderen het moeilijk hebben, hebben we ook zoiets als een vertrouwenspersoon hier op school.'

Reggie liet zich vallen in zijn stoel. 'Kom nou, mr Bloom. Wat doet u liever? Tegen een vertrouwenspersoon praten, of zingen en alles vergeten? Wat is belangrijker, Tiny die een paar gemartelde leerlingen naar een gedichtenfestival stuurt of leerlingen die de tijd van hun leven hebben en gezellig zingen?'

Bloom zwichtte. 'Vooruit dan, ik geef je één kans. Laat je leerlingen optreden op de Talentenavond in Januari. Als ze een succes zijn, krijg je permanente subsidie. Maar als je faalt, geef ik Tiny haar poëziewedstrijd terug.'

Reggie was nu om twee dingen blij: het voorbestaan van Glee en het schrappen van Tiny's idiote poëzievertoning. 'Hartelijk bedankt, meneer Bloom. Die kans nemen we. Reken maar op ons.' zei hij zelfverzekerd.

'Oh, en Reggie, een ding.' zei Bloom terwijl hij zijn bril weer afzette.

'Wat is er?' vroeg Reggie.

'Tiny zal het absoluut niet leuk vinden dat ik haar wedstrijd schrap. Zet je _schrap_, haha.'

Maar die opmerking deed Reggie's bloed stollen..

* * *

><p>En even de liedjes van deze aflevering in volgorde van verschijning:<p>

"Het Vliegerlied" van **Café The Block**

"Nobody's Wife" van **Anouk**

"Because of You" van **Kelly Clarkson**

"Airplanes" van **B.o.B. **

"Run This Town" van **Jay-Z**

"If We Ever Meet Again" van **Timbaland**

"I Like It" van **Enrique Iglesias**

"Hate That I Love You" van **Rihanna**

Tune in next time!

Uitspraak van de naampjes:

Reggie Flaai.

Ee-lee-naa Aa-koesj.

Flin Wehst.

Virooniekaa Wijd.

Marjam Maund.

Diesair Dèla-west

Jaanis Kuuter

Tainy Woeds.

Djeremy Boomsmaa.


	2. Lie Me A River

_Vorige week bij _GLEE NL: Reggie heeft het musicalkoor heropgericht. De eerste opdracht aan de leden: breng een jongen mee. De prijs voor de inbrenger van de beste jongen: een cruciale solo. Flynn bracht Maryam's vriendje Gabby mee, tot irritatie bij Maryam en Nelly, maar Gabby had zelf ook een vriendin mee, Engel. Veronica werd van pestkoppen gered door de knappe Jeremy, die Elena interessant vindt, maar hij heeft al een vriendin. Tiny Woods haat Glee en wil het doen verdwijnen, maar voorlopig heeft de school haar geld aan Reggie en Glee gegeven..

_And that's what you missed on GLEE! _

'Okee, jongens, laten we even zien.' Reggie schoof heen en weer op zijn krukje, af en toe nerveus kijkend naar de starende ogen op de bankjes voor hem. Zijn ogen focusten op het papier wat hij vast had.

'Nelly, jij had Janis. Flynn, jij had Gabby en Engel.'

Voor geen goud in de wereld zou ik credit nemen voor het binnenbrengen van dat gedrocht, dacht Flynn kwaad terwijl ze een blik in Engel's richting wierp. Zij zat naast Desire en Irina, ver van Gabby af, die naast Maryam zat. Hm. Ze wilde "goedzo" en "kutmaryam" tegelijk denken.

'Maryam, jij had Patrick. En tenslotte, Veronica, jij had Jeremy.'

Elena keek voorzichtig om naar de rij achter haar, waar Veronica triomfantelijk naast Jeremy zat. Ze straalde helemaal – Elena vernauwde haar ogen en bestudeerde het hangertje om Veronica's nek.

_Tommy & Veronica 4 Ever._

Bitch, dacht Elena.

'Nu, het was een beetje moeilijk om dit goed te jureren.' zei Reggie en keek de club voor het eerst recht aan. Elena's aandacht verschoof direct en de domme grijns deed zijn herintrede op haar rode gezicht.

'Kijk, jongens, ik had een solo beloofd aan diegene die de beste aanwinst mee zou brengen. Maar ik wil het eigenlijk nu niet meer doen om twee dingen: ik zou een solo aan iemand kunnen geven die daar niet mee geholpen is-' -Flynn wierp een uiterst vuile blik naar Nelly- 'en ik laat de andere jongens zich kut voelen.'

'Maar geeft u de solo nou nog wel weg?' vroeg Maryam brutaal en hoopvol.

'Jazeker. En ik maak ook gelijk het liedje bekend. Maar eerst moeten jullie bewijzen dat jullie echt in staat zijn de solo te doen.'

Hij haalde diep adem: 'Iedereen mag auditie doen voor deze solo. Hier zijn de partituren.' Hij draaide zich om naar de piano die achter hem stond, greep een losse stapel papieren en deelde ze uit.

'WAT?' Flynn schreeuwde het uit. 'Reggie, dit kan je niet menen! Dit lukt me in geen honderd jaar!'

Veronica en Brianna lieten het papier ook moedeloos zakken. 'Dat gaat nooit.'

'Dat zing ik heus niet.' lachte Gabby.

'Alsof je dat kan, dombo.' snauwde Flynn, maar verbeterde zich snel om grappig te klinken.

'Kick-ass.' zei Maryam. 'Ik kan hem nu ook wel doen, hoor!'

'_We Belong Together?_' vroeg Elena verbaasd en staarde Reggie aan.

'Wat hoorde ik, Reggie?' Een bebrilde en vervelende lerares Engels kwam op Reggie af in de lerarenkamer.

'Een Mariah Carey-ballade, en open audities? Wanneer kan ik?'

'Nooit.' zei Reggie zonder veel sarcasme of humor en nam een hap van zijn broodje. Hij gaf met zijn ogen signalen af aan Pete Bruinboek, die tegenover hem zat.

'Sorry Mayke, we waren in gesprek.' zei Pete droog.

'Oh, nou sorry.' kwaakte Mayke en waggelde weg.

'Ik ben blij dat Bloom in Tineke's budget knipte en niet de jouwe.' zei Reggie tegen Pete, die knikte.

'Ja, dat mag dan wel zo zijn, maar ik ben nog steeds niet blij met Glee.'

'Waarom?'

'Twee van mijn voetbalsterren zitten er opeens bij. En Swagson was al niet zo actief, maar nu doet hij echt niks meer. En ook Jeremy lijkt het erg leuk te vinden.'

'Maar je hebt toch nog genoeg trainingstijd over?'

'Daar _gaat _het niet om!' zei Pete met stemverheffing. 'Ze zijn er niet voor _gemotiveerd_! Dat stelletje flikkers doet gewoon geen kut!'

'Hee, kijk even uit wat je zegt.' riep Mayke vanaf de andere kant van de kamer, en voor het eerst was Reggie het met haar eens. 'Inderdaad, Pete.' zei hij. 'Blijf alsjeblieft rustig.'

'Maar Pete is niet de enige die niet zo enthousiast is over Glee.' zei iemand anders terwijl ze aanschoof.

Tiny Woods rustte haar gemene hoofd op haar gebalde vuisten en staarde Reggie intens aan.

'Dit jaar kan onze school geen delegatie naar de poëziewedstrijd sturen. Erg vervelend, vind ik.'

Ze staarde tersluiks Pete aan. 'En hoe denk je dat dat zo gekomen is?'

Reggie wilde iets zeggen, maar Tiny was hem voor. 'Maar ach, waar maak ik me zorgen om. De Glee kids zijn zo impopulair als de pest. Niemand vindt ze aardig of leuk! Iedereen haat ze. En zo raar is dat niet, het is een stelletje irritante losers.'

'Pffh.' zei Reggie. 'En uit wiens mond komt dat?'

Tiny boog zich over de tafel, haar samengeknepen mond en vuurspuwende ogen, waar de kraaienpootjes zich gemeen omheen concentreerden, steeds dichter bij Reggie's gezicht.

'Detecteer ik daar een gepoogd volwassen versie van _moet je horen wie het zegt_, Flyington?'

'Misschien.' zei Reggie en nam een slok koffie.

'Hoor dan nu mijn volwassen versie van _je hebt afschuwelijk lelijke grijze kleren aan en je ziet eruit als een kalende vijftiger zonder baan: _wat zie je er leuk uit vandaag, Reggie.'

'Wat zie je er leuk uit vandaag, Reggie.' zei een andere leraar Nederlands die langsliep.

Reggie schoof naar achteren met zijn stoel en bekeek Tiny goed.

'Kijk je naar alles wat jij niet en nooit zult zijn?' vroeg Tiny minachtend.

'Ja.' zei Reggie. 'En het valt me op dat voor iemand die zeurt dat anderen er als vijftigers uitzien, jij je voorhoofd niet meer kunt bewegen.'

Tiny keek hem woedend aan. 'Ik kan mijn voorhoofd bewegen als ik dat wil, grijze ninja!' En ze stampte weg, haar rug naar Reggie toe. 'Frons, frons, frons!' riep ze hardop uit.

De schoolbel rinkelde; de tweede, langere Glee-les was begonnen.

'Goed, jongens.' zei Reggie terwijl hij binnenkwam, zijn dertien leden aankijkend. 'Ik moet jullie nog een opdracht voor de week geven.'

'Een opdracht voor de week?' vroeg Veronica niet-begrijpend.

'Ja. Een onderdeel van het koorprogramma is dat ik jullie elke week een muzikale opdracht geef, dat we via deze opdrachten allemaal liedjes en zingen, en dat we tegen het einde van de week een paar liedjes uitkiezen die we blijven oefenen voor onze optredens.'

Hij wreef bemoedigend in zijn handen. 'Jullie opdracht voor deze week is het vinden van een liedje dat exact jullie emoties beschrijft.'

'Hoe bedoel je?' vroeg Elena.

'Wel, stel dat ik ongelofelijk gestoord word van iemand en niet meer wil dat die iemand me stoort, dan zou ik dit kunnen zingen..' begon Reggie, en gaf een of ander signaal aan de man die achter de piano zat.

'_Time goes by, so slowly. Time goes by, so slowly._' begon hij te zingen, dramatisch en langzaam alsof hij een oeroude ballade opvoerde.

_'Every little thing that you'll say or do, I'm hung up. I'm hanging up on you.' _Hij liet een kleine stilte vallen.

Hij gaf een signaal aan de drummer, die gelijk een strakke beat inzette, en de toetsenist, die op zijn synthesizer begon te spelen op een veel hoger tempo dan eerder.

_'Yeah, every little thing that you'll say or do, I'm hung up, I'M HANGING UP ON YOU!'_

Maryam stond op: '_Waiting for your call, baby, night and day, I'm fed up, I'm tired of waiting on you!' _Ze wierp een suggestieve blik naar Gabby, met een zekere frustratie in haar ogen.

_'Time goes by so slowly for those who wait, no time to hesitate..' _zongen Brianna en Nelly in koor.

_'Those who run seem to have all the fun..' _zong Veronica met een theatrale uitdrukking.

_'I'm caught up!' _ging Flynn expressief door, '_I don't know what to do..'_

Nu stond Elena ook op en zette in. '_I can't keep on, waaiting, for you.. I know that you're still hesitating..'_

Op een afgesproken signaal stonden Matt en Janis op en zongen: '_Don't cry for me, cause I'll find, my way.'_

En tenslotte maakte Gabby het af met een absoluut niet verkeerde zang: _'You'll wake up, one day..'_

Flynn fluisterde sensueel: '_But it'll be too late.'_

'EVERY LITTLE THING, THAT YOU'LL SAY OR DO, I'M HUNG UP!' zong iedereen in koor. 'I'm HANGING UP ON YOU! Waiting for your call, baby, NIGHT AND DAY! I'm FED UP! I'm TIRED OF WAITING ON YOU!'

De muziek stopte abrupt, de vibe wegnemend uit dertien spontaan overeind gekomen mensen, waarvan sommigen met hun handen stonden te zwaaien. De plotselinge stilte werd doorbroken door Reggie's doffe geklap, aangevuld met een grote glimlach op zijn gezicht.

'Blijkbaar hebben jullie allemaal iemand in gedachten waarvan je zou willen dat hij of zij reageerde of juist wegging..' zei hij mysterieus. 'Maar dat is dus het hele idee. Leg je hele gevoel erin. Kies een liedje wat echt bij je past en wat honderd procent beschrijf hoe jij je voelt, zodat je dat in je zang terughoort.'

'Is iedereen klaar om te beginnen?' vroeg Pete kwaad. Hij keek twee van zijn studenten extra gemeen aan. 'Ook de twee die nu bij een musicalkoortje zingen. Jeremy en Gabby?'

De rest van de voetbalploeg gniffelde als een stelletje roddeltrutjes, waarop Jeremy secondenlang arrogant in het rond keek en zei: 'Ik voetbal al bij een belangrijke club, in tegenstelling tot jullie schooiers. Dus houden jullie je shit maar voor je.'

Gabby was niet zo dapper – hij keek slechts naar beneden en mompelde iets onverstaanbaars.

'Jeremy heeft gelijk, of je het leuk vindt of niet, jullie stelletje kutjes!' schreeuwde Pete. 'Jullie laten je lippenstift vanaf nu thuis, kleden jullie sneller om en douchen zonder warm water! Het is toch te gek voor woorden dat een koorzanger beter voetbalt dan jullie! En jullie noemen jezelf kerels! ALLEMAAL TIEN RONDJES!'

Niet heel veel later waren Jeremy en Gabby de enigen die nog in de stinkende kleedkamer zaten, terwijl de al onder de ijskoude douches stonden, de spieren aangespannen om hun gegil tegen te houden. Als Pete iets zei, dan meende hij het.

'Hee gast, ik wilde even zeggen, he,' zei Jeremy terwijl hij zijn mond afveegde van het water dat hij zonet had gedronken, 'je moet wel even opkomen voor waar je in gelooft. Je zit bij Glee, en je vindt het leuk, dus mag je dat ook zeggen.'

'Ja, ja, ok.' zei Gabby en zocht naar een sigaret.

'Je vindt het toch wel leuk?' vroeg Jeremy nieuwsgierig.

'Hartstikke.' zei Gabby zonder een duidelijke indicatie of hij serieus of sarcastisch was.

'Want ik vroeg me af, he, waarom ging je niet met Maryam mee en wel met Flynn?'

Gabby keek opeens op en staarde hem boos aan.

'Hee, sorry.' zei Jeremy. 'Veronica is een ongelofelijke klepkous, ze vertelt me alles over msn enzo. Als je het niet wil zeggen, _fine with me_.'

'Wie denk je dat het hardst schreeuwde tijdens het refrein van _Hung Up_?' vroeg Gabby nijdig terwijl hij met veel geweld de veters van zijn schoenen aantrok.

'Ik.' beantwoordde hij zijn eigen vraag, en stond op. 'Denk daar maar eens over na en hou je er nu maar buiten.' Zonder gedouchd te hebben verliet hij de kleedkamer, Jeremy curieus achterlatend.

'En heb je al informatie weten te bemachtigen?' vroeg Tiny aan de persoon voor haar bureau.

'Nee, mevrouw Woods, niet veel.' antwoordde deze, een blond meisje met wijduitstaande ogen.

'Engel.' zei Woods dreigend. 'Je hebt nu al geruime tijd gehad om dit te regelen voor mij.'

'Dat weet ik.' zei Engel, die niet doorhad dat Nelly en Flynn met open mond bij de deur stonden te luisteren. 'Maar weet u? Ik wil het niet meer doen.'

'WAT zei je?' vroeg Woods kwaad.

'Ik doe het niet. Glee is een leuke groep en ze doen leuke dingen. Waarom zou ik u dat laten verpesten? Zo gemeen ben ik niet.'

'Ik heb al door waar dit over gaat.' gromde Woods. 'Je bent verliefd op die Swagson. Zoals alle andere bakvistrutten. Weggesmolten in zijn _diepe, blauwe ogen?_'

Nelly en Flynn knikten hevig. 'Ik wist het wel.' fluisterde Flynn bitchy.

'Ik weet niet wie _dat_ gezegd heeft.' zei Engel beledigd. 'Maar daar gaat het mij in ieder geval niet om. U bent gewoon een vuil sekreet dat andere mensen het licht in de ogen niet gunt.'

Nelly sloeg haar hand voor haar mond. 'Sorry, maar daar ben ik het mee eens!' fluisterde zij.

Tiny liep rood aan van woede. 'WAT ZEI JE? BEN JE NOU HELEMAAL? ERUIT, ERUIT!'

'Prima.' zei Engel, even koel en in haar onveranderde zachte stem. 'Maar bedenk wel even dat het vreemd zal overkomen als ik vertel dat u een leerling van een andere school in heeft gehuurd om te infiltreren in Glee en de club te ondermijnen.'

'En blijkbaar was je daar absoluut niet voor geschikt, jij incompetent stuk vreten!'

'Ik verwacht van nu af aan alleen nog maar negens op mijn proefwerken Nederlands, of ik loop naar Bloom.' zei Engel uiterst bitchy, wat Flynn ertoe bracht te fluisteren: 'Shit, ik mag haar!'

Engel liep naar de deur toe, opende die en beukte zo perongeluk tegen Flynn en Nelly aan. 'Hee jongens.' zei ze onschuldig, in haar stem een zekere angst, alsof ze bang was hun te ontstemmen.

Nelly en Flynn keken elkaar beschaamd aan en draaiden zich naar Engel, die wegliep. 'Wacht, Engel.' zei Nelly. De twee haalden haar in.

'Engel, het spijt ons dat we altijd zo gemeen naar je kijken' zei Flynn. 'Dat moet doodeng zijn.'

'Ja, we hebben je verkeerd ingeschat.' zei Nelly schuldbewust. 'De manier waarop je Tiny op haar nummer zette was echt cool.'

'Jaja, ik heb jullie twee wel door.' zei Engel met minachting in haar stem. 'Jullie zijn bang dat ik Gabby inpik. Nou, dat ben ik anders niet van plan. Hij vroeg _mij_.'

'Maar dat belachelijke liedje dan?'

'Ik kan niet eens goed Engels. Weet ik veel waar ik over zong.' antwoordde Engel lichtjes. 'Maak je over mij maar geen zorgen.'

Ze wees over haar schouder naar het lokaal Nederlands. 'Die schuimbekkende heks daar binnen, dat is jullie eerste zorg. Ik sta onderaan de lijst.'

De volgende dag, eerste pauze, kwam Veronica weer met een serieuze gezichtsuitdrukking op het groepje van Elena af. Dankzij Glee ging iedereen veel meer met elkaar om; rondom Elena zaten nu ook Nelly en Flynn behalve haar vaste kliek waar Brianna en Janis deel van uit maakten.

'Oh, Veronica heeft weer iets, jongens.' zei Flynn grappig.

'Hee, iedereen.' zei Veronica terwijl ze half hijgend een stoel aanschoof om bij het groepje te komen zitten. 'Wat ik nu weer heb gehoord, zullen Nelly en Flynn wel leuk vinden.'

'Oh god, toch niet weer iets over die Gabber he?' vroeg Elena zwaar sarcastisch.

'Okee, kijk, ik weet dat jullie hem leuk vinden.' zei Veronica tegen Flynn en Nelly.

'Wie, wij?' vroeg Nelly onschuldig. 'Welnee, waarom?'

'Nee, inderdaad, we-'

'Jullie kunnen ophouden met het toneelspel.' siste Elena verveeld. 'Echt _iedereen _weet dat, behalve Maryam en Gabber zelf dan.'

'In ieder geval,' Veronica keek Elena geïrriteerd aan, 'er is echt iets heel erg mis tussen dat stel.'

'Van wie heb je dat?' vroeg Brianna gretig en leunde naar voren om het ook te horen.

'Nou, Jeremy vertelde me-' -Elena trok een wenkbrauw op bij de combinatie van de laatste drie woorden- 'dat Gabby expres niet met Maryam meeging naar Glee en dat hij boos op haar is, en dat hij depressief lijkt, en dat hij-'

'Wie is die jongen?' onderbrak Elena haar.

Veronica keek om en zag hoe Maryam, vergezeld door een of andere jongen, de kantine uitliep. 'Geen flauw idee.' zei ze. 'Zit die hier wel op school?'

'Nelly.' zei Brianna. 'Zullen we ze volgen? Ik wil weten wat ze in hun schild voeren.'

'Hee, laat mij niet hierbuiten.' gromde Flynn en volgde het voorbeeld van de andere twee, en stond op.

'Wat doen jullie alsof jullie in een James Bondfilm zitten!' zei Elena. 'Kijk nou eens wat jullie doen. Jullie maken jezelf compleet belachelijk! Ze lopen alleen maar de kantine uit!'

De drie meisjes besteedden totaal geen aandacht aan haar geratel en liepen sneaky achter Maryam aan. Veronica stond ook op en zei: 'Dat jij nou niet wilt weten of hier iets achter zit, okee..' Met haar typische loopje dribbelde Veronica achter de andere drie aan.

Stilletjes volgden de vier Maryam en de jongen terwijl die twee lachend door de gang liepen, de gang die van de kantine naar het handvaardigheid-lokaal liep en die in de pauzes normaliter doodstil en verlaten was.

Ze liepen te ver van het stel af om te kunnen verstaan waar de twee het over hadden, maar hun gedachten maakten overtoeren. Toen ze tenslotte bij de trap naar 143 aankwamen, draaide het stel naar rechts, de meisjeswc in.

'Wat. De fuck?' fluisterde Nelly. Ze liepen naar de wc-ingang toe, en zagen in één hokje verschillende kleren op de grond liggen.

Veronica sloeg haar hand voor haar mond, zowel om haar lach als haar verschrikking tegen te houden.

'Dus dít is.. dit is.. WAT DE FUCK?' bracht Brianna geschokt uit.

'Ahaha, okee, jullie hadden een goede reden om haar te volgen.' hoorden ze opeens Elena zeggen.

'Jezus, ik hoorde je niet aankomen.' zei een geschrokken Flynn direct.

'Nee, uhh.' Elena maakte een zeurderig nasaal geluid. 'Daarom ben ik een betere James Bond dan jullie.'

'Maar even serieus.' zei Veronica. 'Denken jullie dat Gabby dit weet?'

'Ik vrees van wel.' zuchtte Flynn theatraal.

Het was al zeven uur toen Reggie eindelijk zijn truck in de garage van zijn huis parkeerde. Wat duurde die vergadering slopend lang – vooral het gezeur van de slechtere leraren, zoals Cook en Mayke, dreef hem tot waanzin. Alsof al de leerlingen opeens duivelse monsters woeden zodra ze voet zetten in _hun_ klas. Echt, goh, hoe zou dat komen?

'Hee Reggie, je bent thuis.' zei een zachte vrouwenstem door de open deur.

'Hoi, Amarins.' zei Reggie en liep naar binnen. Hij twijfelde even of hij haar een kus zou geven, maar deed het toen toch niet. 'Heb je nou al iets op het oog?' vroeg hij terwijl hij naar zijn huiskamer liep.

'Ik heb vandaag gekeken, maar er zat niet echt iets voor mij bij.'

'Nou, in ieder geval heb ik hier alle papieren. De advocaat gaf ze vanmiddag aan mij.'

'Dankje.' Amarins pakte de papieren uit zijn uitgestrekte hand aan. Zodra ze ze had gepakt, liet hij zich op de bank vallen.

'Zware dag gehad?'

'Het kon beter.'

Amarins ging aan de keukentafel zitten, haar met hartjes versierde pen in de hand. 'Laatste keer: je weet zeker dat we dit willen?'

'Ik weet zeker dat dit is wat ik wil.' zei hij.

'Prima lieverd, je hebt voor mij al genoeg concessies gedaan.' zei ze op scherpe toon. 'Ik vind alleen dat je hier zo koud en hard mee omgaat.'

'Als jij iets kouds om iets hards had gedaan, was dit allemaal niet gebeurd.' antwoordde hij gemeen.

'Flikker op, Reginald.' Ze smeet de papieren voor hem op de bank.

'Het kan me niet schelen dat er niks voor jou bijzit!' schreeuwde hij haar na terwijl ze de trap op liep. 'Ik wil je uit mijn huis!'

'Oh ja, want je gaat een zwangere vrouw wel even op straat zetten!' hoorde hij haar terugroepen.

Hij verwenste haar terwijl hij zijn handtekening op het document zette en voldaan de titel teruglas:

_Beëindiging van de echtscheidingsprocedure._

De volgende dag, omstreeks kwart over acht, zette Elena zich neder in de kantine, iTunes op de schoolcomputer geopend, op zoek naar een goed nummer voor Glee.

Toen ze na een kwartier zoeken en luisteren nog niks had, zuchtte ze en pakte haar boek geschiedenis uit haar tas. Leren dan maar.

'Hee, Elena, jij ook hier?'

Elena keek op, tot haar eigen verrassing recht in het mooie gezicht van Jeremy. 'Uh, hai.' zei ze.

Zonder verder iets te vragen liet Jeremy zich in de stoel naast haar vallen. 'Ook goeiemorgen.'

'Waarom ben je hier zo vroeg?'

'Ik wilde even concentreren om een Glee-liedje te verzinnen. Het is de laatste tijd zo'n hel bij mij thuis, ik kom nergens aan toe.'

'Dat herken ik.' zei Elena, denkend aan haar krijsende broertje en wild rondblaffende hond.

Hij keek haar intens aan. 'Ik weet niet of je dat kent.'

Elena slikte, bedacht dat ze misschien wel iets fout had gezegd en hergroepeerde haar gedachten.

'Ik weet eigenlijk niet zo veel van je. Vertel eens wat.'

Wát? Ze kon niet geloven dat ze dat zei.

'Haha, ben ik zo interessant?' Er verscheen een warme glimlach op Jeremy's gezicht. 'Je weet al best veel.'

'Nou, ik weet dat je in Marrum woont.' zei Elena schouderophalend. 'En dat een van jouw kroeg-buddies of wat je dat ook noemde een vriend van mij is.'

'Ja, ja, klopt. En jij?'

'Ik?' vroeg Elena verbaasd. 'Uhm, ik, ik woon in Hallum met mijn ouders en broertje en ik zit op voetbal.'

'En je wilt graag een leuke penvriendin die ook van de Tina houdt.' maakte Jeremy haar af. 'Sorry. Zo beginnen die advertenties altijd.'

Elena hoorde haarzelf grinniken. 'Hihi. Maar, ik begrijp dat jij ook nog geen liedje voor Glee hebt?'

'Klopt, ik ben zo druk bezig met voetbal en alles, ik ben er niet aan toe gekomen.'

Elena keek even naar het schermpje van haar iPod, waar de twitterfeed van afgelopen ochtend en gisteravond zich vulde. Haar oog viel op een interessante serie tweets:

**jerremy1992 **_Kut wereld.. dit is achterlijk _9 hours ago via Twitter

**jerremy1992 **RT TeenThings: _it's not that you didn't realize what you got till it was gone, it's just that you never thought it would leave _9 hours ago via Twitter

Geschrokken, maar zonder het te laten merken, keek ze hem aan. 'Nou, om te beginnen kun je eens kijken of je op het moment een emotie hebt waar je mee zit. Voor Glee dus.'

Wat is er met hem gebeurd?, dacht ze. Als een jongen Tiener Things retweet, is er iets goed mis.

'Hmm, okee.' zei hij, maar hield toen op met praten en pakte zijn agenda, waar hij in ging bladeren.

Wat is dit nou, dacht Elena. Volgens Veronica praat hij met andere jongens (Gabby dus) over gevoelens, maar nu lijkt hij net zo weerbarstig als iedere doorsnee 18-jarige jongen.

'Hee Jeremy, als er iets is waar je mee zit, kan je het wel tegen mij zeggen, hoor.' zei Elena. Ze wist dat hoewel Jeremy cool was en veel vrienden had, hij nog maar weinig vrienden hier op school had.

'Ik wil jou niet vervelen met wat verhalen. Het is gewoon zo dat ik mijn vader mis.' bromde hij.

'Je vader?' Er begon een lichtje bij Elena te branden.

'Ja, hij is overleden toen ik negen was.'

Het was een schokkende onthulling, maar de enige gedachte die door Elena's hoofd spookte was: Aha, zó kweek je dus een jongen die _wel_ over gevoelens kan praten, door hem op te laten voeden door alleen vrouwen.

'Wat-wat ontzettend erg voor je.' zei Elena bedremmeld en voelde zich gemeen en emotieloos dat ze dit antwoord uit hem had geperst. 'Heb je wel broertjes en zusjes?'

'Ik heb twee broertjes en mijn moeder is hertrouwd.' zei hij. 'Met een vreselijke man. Ik zweer je, die kerel is de mannelijke versie van de boze koningin uit Sneeuwwitje.'

'Wat is er dan zo erg aan hem?'

'Hij is een alcoholist. En nog erger, hij-'

'Jeremy! Hai!' Het gesprek werd ruw onderbroken door een klein, knap meisje wat aan kwam dartelen.

Tot haar irritate herkende Elena het meisje als Lily, zijn vriendinnetje.

'Hoi schatje.' zei Jeremy en zoende haar, tot Elena's verdere ergenis. Terwijl hij opstond, tikte ze hem op de schouder en zei: 'Voor de Glee-opdracht, wat denk je van dit liedje?' Ze wees iets aan op haar iTunes schermpje.

Jeremy knikte. 'Hmm, daar zie ik wel wat in.'

'Jongens, ik ben heel erg benieuwd naar jullie liedjes.' zei Reggie. Het was inmiddels donderdag; iedereen zou nu toch een liedje voorbereid moeten hebben. 'Wie wil er eerst?'

Gabby stond op en stak zijn hand op. 'Ik heb iets voorbereid wat mijn emoties precies verbeeldt.'

Maryam keek hem geschokt aan toen ze zag dat Nelly, Flynn en Veronica ook opstonden. 'Huh?'

'Dit trio zingt mijn achtergrond.' glimlachte Gabby. 'Mag ik?'

'Ga je gang.' zei Reggie en stapte opzij. 'Weet de piano wat je zingt?'

'De piano en de synthesizer.' zei Gabby met een knipoog naar beide musici.

Veronica, Flynn en Nelly vormden een lijn achter Gabby terwijl hij klaar ging staan.

De piano begon een bekende introductie te spelen, en de synthesizer vulde er beats over in.

'_You were my sun..' _begon Gabby. '_You were my earth.'_

_'You didn't know all the ways I loved you.. no-o. So you took a chance. And made other plans. But I bet you didn't think they'd come crashing down, no.'_

Zijn achtergrondkoor zette in: '_You don't have to say, what you did. I already know, I found out from him. Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be. And don't it make you sad about it?'_

Terwijl Maryam de "subtiele" hint langzaam maar zeker doorkreeg, zong Gabby verder:

_'You told me you loved me, why did you leave me, all alone. Now you tell me you need me, when you call me, on the phone. Girl I refuse, you must have me confused, with some other guy. Your bridges were burnt, and now it's your turn, to cry.'_

Een klein traantje liep over Maryam's wang.

_'Cry me a river!_' zong Gabby. Zijn melodieuze stem klonk prachtig over het soepele achtergrondkoor. Maar toen Maryam keek of zij hier een soort saditisch plezier uithaalden, zag ze dat de drie schuldig en een beetje zielig keken. Of ze waren excellente actrices, of ze hadden door dat dit voor niemand leuk was.

Maryam stond op, schoof haar stoel aan en liep kalm het klaslokaal uit.

Een ijzige stilte viel in het Glee-lokaal.

Tenslotte stond Reggie aarzelend op, klapte twee keer en zei: 'Dat klonk heel goed, Gabby. Je hebt zeker talent.' Hij draaide zich om en wisselde een snelle blik met Veronica . 'Jij, ga achter Maryam aan, snel.' Zonder veel aarzeling stond Veronica op en rende het lokaal uit.

Reggie wreef in zijn handen, met alle macht proberend de ongemakkelijke situatie te doorbreken.

Elena viel hem bij met een scherp: 'Wat nu?'

'Eh, geen flauw idee.' zei Reggie met een forse frons in zijn voorhoofd. Hij wist zich absoluut geen raad.

'Wie hadden er nog liedjes?'

Een paar mensen staken hun handen op. 'Volgende keer dan maar, jongens.' zei Reggie, waarop deze mensen een diepe zucht uitslaakten. 'Jullie mogen wel gaan. Gabby, kan ik je even spreken?'

Terwijl iedereen opstond en zich klaarmaakte weg te lopen, slikte Gabby en bevestigde zenuwachtig.

Om 4 uur s'middags was iedereen uitgeput van de lange dag. Maryam was eerder naar huis gegaan, zonder dat verder aan de schooldirectie uit te leggen, maar goed, who cared.

Elena en Brianna liepen door de gang van de kluisjes. 'Had jij je gymtas wel mee?' vroeg Brianna opeens.

'Ja, want na gym hadden we Glee, ik weet zeker dat ik hem meehad. Hoezo?' vroeg Elena en deed haar kluisje open. Gelijk begreep ze wat Brianna bedoelde. Geen gymtas.

'Hoe wist jij dat?'

Brianna lachte. 'Het viel me na gym al op dat je je gymtas mee had genomen.'

'Ja, nou ja, ik had gewoon zo'n zin in Glee.' Elena werd weer eens rood.

'Er is iemand bij Glee die jij leuk vindt! En ik kom er wel eens achter wie dat is.' voorspelde Brianna, terwijl Elena's focus vergleed naar een voorbijgaande in het grijs gehulde gedaante.

'Weet je wat ik wel vind?' zei Brianna brutaal. 'Een paar mensen in Glee zijn helemaal niet musicaal. Bijvoorbeeld Flynn, ik vind haar echt een grap. Ik bedoel, wat moet zo'n onpopulair gansje bij Glee?'

'Alsof jij zo populair bent.' lachte Elena. 'Glee maakt ons niet bepaald geliefd, ofzo.'

Brianna wees met haar ogen naar een groepje gothic/alternatieve mensen in de hoek van de schoolhal. 'Dat is pas de bottom bitch, daar. Maar, vergeet jij niet iets?'

'Oh, fock! Ja, mijn gymtas dus.' Elena sloeg zichzelf voor het hoofd. 'Maar waar heb ik hem dan gelaten?'

'Waar denk je? Bij Glee.'

'Uh, natuurlijk.' Elena draaide zich van Brianna weg. 'Nou, ik zie je morgen wel, hoi.'

Met forse passen begon ze richting het Glee lokaal te lopen.

Eenmaal bij Glee aangekomen hoorde ze tot haar eigen verrassing een heftige synthesizerbeat.

'_Yeah, yeah.' _zong iemand over de beat heen.

'_I ain't got no money. I ain't got no car to take you on a date. I can't even buy you flowers, but together we can be the perfect soulmates. Talk to me, boy.'_ zong een diepe altstem.

'_Baby, it's allright, now you ain't gotta floss for me. If we go there, you could still touch my love, it's free. We can work without the perks, just you and me.' _complimenteerde een liefelijke sopraan.

_'Thug it out till we get it right!' _zongen de beide meisjesstemmen.

Elena stapte naar binnen, waardoor de muziek prompt stopte en twee meisjes haar aanstaarden.

'Sorry Nelly en Flynn,' excuseerde Elena zich, 'ik had mijn gymtas hier laten liggen. Hebben jullie trouwens door hoe raar dit liedje is zonder een man?'

'Duhh.' zei Flynn. 'We oefenen het zodat als één van ons een man heeft, die het mannengedeelte over kan nemen.'

'Oh ja,' zei Elena, 'want dat is iets wat iedereen doet.' Ze pakte haar tas.

'Stelletje freaks.' fluisterde ze terwijl ze wegliep en zij de muziek weer startten.

'_Baby if you strip you could get a little tip, I like you just the way you are._' oreerde Flynn.

'_I'm about to strip and I want it quick, can you handle me the way I are?' _reageerde Nelly.

_'I don't need the cheese or the car keys, boy I like you just the way you are. And let me see ya strip, you could get a tip cuz' I like you just the way you are.'_

Elena kon de verleiding niet weerstaan en liep naar binnen, waar ze haar stem met een onvoorspelbare flow over het ritme van de bridge liet vloeien: '_Baby girl,' _rapte ze, '_I don't got a huge ol' house, I rent a room in the house, listen, baby girl. I ain't got no motorboat, but I can float your boat.'_

Flynn lachte en vervolgde: '_So listen baby girl. Once you get a dose of Flo, you gon' want some more, so listen baby girl, when I make it I want you back, yeah I want you back.'_

Elena zette hoog in om het laatste melodietje van het lied te halen: '_OOO-oo-oo, oh-oh-oh-oh, OOO-oo-oo, oh-oh-oh-oh..'_

Nelly en Flynn klapten enthousiast voor de zuiverheid van Elena's toon, en de synthesizer stopte.

'Huh?' zei Elena. 'Er zit niet eens iemand achter de synthesizer.'

'Nee, dit was karaoke door de speakers.' gniffelde Flynn alsof dat compleet logisch was.

'Oh, nou, in ieder geval.' Elena glimlachte. 'Ik neem terug dat je niet muzikaal was.'

'Dat vindt Brianna, jij toch niet?' riep Nelly uit.

Elena sloeg zich de hand voor haar mond voor twee dingen: 1, dat ze openlijk toegaf dat ze dacht dat Brianna gelijk had en 2, hoe wist Nelly dat? Ach, er zijn belangrijkere dingen in het leven.

Zoals-

'ZIJN JULLIE GEK GEWORDEN?' tetterde Tiny door het Glee-lokaal.

'Eh, nee, mevrouw Woods.' stotterde Elena geïntimideerd, hoewel Tiny niet veel verder dan haar buik kwam.

'We proberen een lerarenvergadering te houden. School is allang uit! Donder op, of ik zorg ervoor dat jullie langer blijven dan jullie willen! Schiet op, schiet op!'

'Jeez.' Nelly zuchtte. 'Het is al zo irritant om buiten de groep te vallen bij Glee, word je ook nog eens van je repetities geduwd.'

Er ging een gevaarlijk lichtje branden in het strakgespoten voorhoofd van Tiny Woods.

'Poeh poeh.' Vermoeid van een lange fietstocht klikte Veronica haar laptop open en ging direct naar Facebook.

**Gabby Swagson**has changed his relationship status to ''single''.

February 1 at 16:35 PM ● Like ● Comment ● Share

Flynn West likes this.

Die kwam vast hard aan, dacht Veronica. Arme Maryam. Ze had vanmiddag na Glee met haar gepraat, en het meisje voelde zich dodelijk schuldig om haar promiscuë activiteiten. Of tenminste, dat zei ze. Ze zei dat ze het contact met Gabby een beetje kwijt was, het terug probeerde te krijgen, en zich ondertussen te buiten ging aan een of andere jongen die ze op een feest had opgepikt. Maar tot vandaag had ze zich niet gerealiseerd wat voor een consequenties haar acties zouden hebben.

Nou, het zal wel. Zijzelf had Tommy nu al twee weken niet meer in het echt gezien en zodra ze ook maar rood werd van Jeremy voelde ze zich zo schuldig dat ze zichzelf wilde slaan.

En toch vond ze Jeremy leuk. Ach, zet je erover heen, zei ze tegen zichzelf. Wat een onzin. Jeremy is voor Elena bestemd, of voor die Lily, dat vriendinnetje van hem.

Maar hoe lang zou dat doorgaan, Lily en Jeremy? Jeremy en Elena hadden meer spanning, al vanaf het eerste moment dat ze elkaar zagen, dan Lily en Jeremy. Die hadden net zoveel _chemistry_ als een slak en een blaadje – de slak eet het blaadje, maar of hij er veel lol aan heeft?

Jeremy zal wel andere dingen aan zijn hoofd hebben, dacht Veronica terwijl ze over een reeks tweets keek.

**jerremy1992 **pimterp93 _nee jonge pete heefd mij dik gesloopt! geen energie meer over _54 minutes ago via Twitterrific

**maryammound **_leuke dag vandaag! Not. _ 3 minutes ago via Twitter

**elenaaaaaaaaa **_zul je net zien, zit ik in de bus, rijdt ie bijna iemand aan! Ben ik nog later voor training gvd _ 30 minutes ago via mobile network

Oh, by the way, trainen! Daar had Elena een punt. Snel grabbelde Veronica haar spullen bij elkaar en rende de deur uit naar haar fiets. Nog maar tien minuten voordat het zou beginnen.

Tiny en Pete zaten in zijn kleine gymleraarhok, de tafel leeggemaakt van alle nutteloze attributen.

'Denk je echt dat dat werkt?' vroeg Pete achterdochtig.

'Natuurlijk werkt het!' stelde Tiny vol overtuiging. 'Het is briljant! Een perfecte manier om ons van Reggie te ontdoen. Op deze manier zullen we Bloom volledig overtuigen!'

'Maar Tiny.' zei Pete. 'Ik snap je logica totaal niet. Je wilt toch de poëzieclub terug? Waarom dan dit?'

'Wel, in de eerste plaats wil ik dat er geen geld meer naar Reggie gaat. Liever naar dit dan naar dat.' antwoordde Tiny. 'Die poëziewedstrijd, dat zien we later wel weer.'

'Iets anders.' vroeg Pete. 'Heb je een basis voor dit idee?'

'Jazeker, zij is mijn basis.' Tiny wees naar een blond meisje in de gymzaal dat druk aan het oefenen was. Ze was de enige daar en deed hard haar best, maar haar onhandigheid zat haar duidelijk in de weg.

'Bet Benneria? Zij kan het niet.' reageerde Pete ontdaan.

'Natuurlijk wel. Met de juiste training kan iedereen alles, net zoals jij jouw voetballers leert.' zei Tiny.

'_Don't stop believin'._ Dat is mijn credo.' voegde ze eraan toe.

* * *

><p>De liedjes van deze aflevering in volgorde van verschijning:<p>

"Hung Up" van **Madonna**

"Cry Me A River" van **Justin Timberlake**

"The Way I Are" van **Timbaland**

Voorproefje voor de volgende keer:

-Een nieuwe romance ontstaat.

-Reggie moet zichzelf opnieuw bewijzen.

-Één personage verliest zichzelf.

-Andere personages voelen zich bedrogen.

-Iedereen moet zijn of haar identiteit bevestigen..

-En er komen liedjes van niemand minder dan Beyoncé.

Please tune in next time!


	3. Swing on It

_Vorige week bij _GLEE NL: Reggie zei dat iedereen auditie moest doen, wilden ze een solo verdienen. Gabby leek gedeprimeerd, maar hij was gewoon teleurgesteld in zijn vriendinnetje Maryam, die vreemdging met een ander. Engel blijkt een spion van Tiny te zijn, maar maakte Tiny duidelijk dat ze geen onderdeel van haar plannen meer wilde zijn. Elena vond nog steeds Jeremy leuk, maar ontdekte dat hij emotionele problemen had. Gabby maakt openlijk bekend dat hij wist van Maryam's vreemdgaan. Flynn en Nelly voelden zich buitengesloten van de rest van Glee.

_And that's what you missed on GLEE! _

Een nieuwe golf alcohol werkte zich langs haar keel naar beneden.

Haar lippen vormden een grijns en ze ontblootte haar tanden in een grote lach, maar het geluid ontbrak, verborgen en verdronken in een zee van decibellen.

Compleet ingenomen door de beat zwaaide ze haar lichaam heen en weer, met krachtige slagen, de lach niet van haar gezicht te breken. Haar huid zweette, haar hoofd werd rood van de inspanning.

Haar ogen registreerden een bekende gedaante.

Lang, gespierd, knap – een biertje in de hand, zelfverzekerd als de pest. Daar stonden ze dan.

De hitte, de alcohol, alles begon hen te duizelen. Een scherpe synthesizerbeat zette in.

'_I was waiting for you to notice me.' _zong Elena. '_I've been hanging around for a minute.'_

'_Baby don't give me you it won't hurt me.' _reageerde Jeremy zwoel.

Elena lachtte: '_I don't even know if you deserve me.'_

'_But with that moon in the sky, who wants to be alone? And when the starts shine so bright, who wants to be alone?'_ was Jeremy's reactie.

_'Well, don't take me home, till the sun comes up, till the sun comes up, don't take me home, till the sun comes up, till the sun comes up.' _zong Elena weer.

'_Riight next to me..' _lispelde Jeremy, '_you, wanna be.. till the sun comes up!'_

'Elena? Elena?'

Zwart.

'Elena, ben je daar?'

Oh, wacht. Er kwam nu een randje licht door het zwart heen.

Een wit plafond, dat zagen haar ogen. Een wit plafond en een felle tl-buis.

En Jeremy's gezicht.

'Hoi.' fluisterde Elena terwijl ze besefte dat ze op de grond van de wc lag.

'Gaat het wel?' vroeg Jeremy. 'Je was opeens weg. Je vrienden hebben hier wel tien minuten gewacht, maar je werd niet wakker. Ze zijn even iets te drinken halen.'

'En jij bent de enige die er nog is?' Elena glimlachte breed. 'Dat is zo.. lief.'

'Zo ben ik.' grijnsde hij. 'Maar kijk uit hoor. Niet alleen maar.'

'Dat kan me helemaal niet schelen.' Elena lachtte nu weer alsof ze nuchter was en werkte zichzelf overeind. 'Kom hier.'

Nog degelijk onder de invloed van zekere middelen duwde ze zijn gezicht naar zich toe, kwam ze naar voren, en -

De schoolbel snerpte door de school terwijl Reggie zijn papieren sorteerde op de achterkant van de vleugel. Een liedje hummend zocht hij naar een presentielijst, bedacht dat die nu op de computer stond, en keek op.

'Zijn we compleet, jongens?' vroeg hij verbaasd.

Zijn verbazing was een emotie die de anderen wel wisten te delen: er ontbraken mensen van de Glee-bankjes.

Een lege plek naast Veronica duidde erop dat Maryam niet had willen komen. Logisch, dacht Reggie, weinig mensen hadden sympathie voor haar. De meesten wilden haar in haar sop laten gaarkoken. Aan de mysterieuze Engelse leuzen die de leerlingen op Twitter hadden gepost, wist Reggie al genoeg: _You think you can get away with anything, well, you can't, _hadden vriendinnen van haar getwitterd.

Mensen op het Alessandro gebruiken alleen Engelse teksten als ze hun ware emoties wilden verbergen, maar toch de aandacht wilden, wist Reggie. Maar afijn.

Twee stoelen op de voorste rij, die naast Brianna, bleven ook leeg. Geen Nelly, geen Flynn. Beide druktemakers maakten hun afwezigheid pijnlijk duidelijk door de ongebroken stilte die er hing.

En tenslotte was Gabby ook niet present.

'We missen vier mensen, jongens.' zei Reggie bezorgd. 'Zijn ze ziek?'

'Uh, niet dat ik weet.' zei Elena, die met lichte hoofdpijn op haar gebruikelijke plaats op de laatste rij zat.

'Nee, daarnet zat ik nog met Flynn bij geschiedenis.' zei Veronica. 'Maryam is trouwens wel ziek.'

'Ja, en ik zag Nelly zonet nog in het !mpulse lokaal.' zei Brianna.

'Waarom zouden ze dan niet op zijn komen dagen?' vroeg Reggie zich hardop af. 'We kunnen nauwelijks een oefening doen zonder hen.'

'We kunnen toch wel íets doen?' vroeg Brianna hoopvol, of wanhopig, dat lag er aan.

'We doen wel even wat zangoefeningen.' zei Reggie geruststellend, maar hij was er in werkelijkheid allerminst gerust op. Wat had dit te betekenen, vier leerlingen in één keer weg?

'En, één, twee, en één twee drie vier!' commandeerde Tiny door haar megafoon.

Zes meisjes voerden een ingewikkelde routine uit die bestond uit een paar radslagen, een enkele salto, een pirouette, breakdance-oefeningen en het bouwen van een menselijke toren.

'Jullie gaan niet hard genoeg!' De decibellen die vanuit Tiny's rasperige keel de gymzaal ingepompt werden, vonden genadeloos hun weg door de meisjes' oren en deden hun hersenen trillen van het lawaai.

'Hee, mevrouw Woods, zijn dit de meisjes?' zei iemand met een zekere opgewondenheid van het verkeerde soort in zijn jongensstem.

Tiny draaide zich om en zag de deur van de gymzaal openzwiepen, de ruimte gevend aan een stuk of tien jongens van de voetbalploeg van school. 'Jazeker.' zei Tiny met haar liefste glimlach. 'Als we ze goed genoeg trainen, kunnen ze misschien wel voor Cambuur cheerleaden.'

'Vind je het erg als we kijken?' vroeg een van de jongens, een brede vent wiens ogen ver van Tiny bleven en vastgelijmd leken op de op- en neerkomende borsten van één van de dansers.

'Geen probleem, jongens.' zei Tiny sinister, tot haar alarmbellen begonnen te rinkelen. 'Maar, HOE noemde je me?'

'Uh, mevrouw Woods, toch?' reageerde de jongen.

'U! JE ZEGT U TEGEN MIJ! BEGREPEN?' brulde Tiny, de megafoon medogeloos zijn kant op gericht.

'Begrepen, mevrouw Woods.' piepte hij en ging zitten.

De meisjes stopten, waarop Tiny opnieuw haar kalmte verloor. 'WIE heeft gezegd dat jullie mochten STOPPEN?' riep ze op zo'n manier dat ze net Cruella de Vil leek. Haar stem sloeg bijna over.

Tiny realiseerde zich dat haar gedrag niet heel wenselijk was en vervolgde haar oerkreet met een liefelijk: 'Jullie doen het nu prima, hoor, meisjes, maar ik weet gewoon dat jullie het nog véél beter kunnen. Bewijs het aan me.'

Terwijl ze met haar rug naar de banken toestond, waar de voetballers plaats hadden genomen, wierpen zij kushandjes naar de meisjes, die onhandig bloosten. Ze zagen er charmant uit, in hun cheerleading-pakjes, die Tiny natuurlijk direct had aangeschaft. Ze nam geen halve maatregelen.

'Dus, Tiny, dit klinkt goed!' riep iemand anders vrolijk terwijl hij de gymzaal ook betrad.

'Ja Pete,' zei Tiny, 'ze gaan met sprongen vooruit!'

'Mooi,' lachte Pete Bruinboek, 'heel mooi!'

In de pauze zetten Elena, Veronica en Brianna zich zwijgend neder in de vensterbank.

Veronica's ogen leken wel kleur te verschieten toen ze Flynn in haar vizier kreeg.

'Jezus, waar was jij?' vroeg ze terwijl Flynn zich ook in de vensterbank installeerde. Flynn en Veronica kenden elkaar nog niet zó lang, maar lang genoeg voor zo'n vraag.

'Oh, bij de cheerlead-training.' zei Flynn en zwaaide naar Nelly, die broodjes kocht bij de cafetaria.

'De wát?' vroeg Elena.

'Training voor cheerleaders. Nog niet van gehoord?' vroeg Flynn verbaasd. 'Iedereen heeft een mailtje gekregen of ze erbij wilden. Ik had er eerst niet echt zin in, maar Tiny had een heel leuk-'

'Flynnie, kom je niet bij ons zitten?' Nelly stond, een broodje in haar hand, trappelend op Flynn te wachten.

'Oh, ja, dat zouden we doen, dat is waar ook.' lachte Flynn en stond op. 'Nou, zie jullie wel weer.'

Elena, Veronica en Brianna keken elkaar verbaasd aan terwijl Flynn en Nelly een stoel aanschoven bij een tafel vol hevig opgemaakte, met hoge stemmetjes sprekende popi-jopies.

'Iedereen had een mail gekregen, zei ze?' herhaalde Brianna, en alsof ze een signaal gaf haalden zij, Veronica en Elena alledrie tegelijk met een soepele beweging hun iPods tevoorschijn.

'Mail, mail.. nee, bij mij niets.'

'Huh, bij mij ook niet. Trouwens, Veronica, wat ga jij het "Leuk" vinden als ik op Facebook zet dat ik mijn enkels bijna brak bij voetbaltraining?'

'Nee, ik heb ook niets. En inderdaad, Veronica, dat is raar.'

'Oh, rot op, jullie twee.' lachte Veronica. 'Maar in ieder geval vreemd, dat wij geen mailtje kregen en zij wel.'

'Ik wil op zich wel weten wie er dan in die cheerlead-club zitten.' vroeg Elena hardop.

'Nou, het belangrijkste, Tiny leidt het, en Tiny is tegen Glee, dus we moeten heel erg uitkijken, want Tiny is gewoon zo gemeen tegen Glee en tegen mensen die ze niet mag en -' Brianna brabbelde op recordtempo verder.

'Maar kijk dan ook, nu zitten ze met die douchies.' wees Veronica aan, Brianna's eindeloze gekwek onderbrekend. 'Waarom?'

'Uh, ik denk dat ik weet waarom.' zei Elena.

Een paar jongens, die bij de populairsten op school gerekend werden, kwamen bij de tutjestafel aan en begonnen met de daar gezetene meisjes te kletsen. Zoals altijd bij dat soort types volgden er "subtiele" aanrakingen en "knuffels". Jaja, wel grappig dat je een zachte knuffel wilt om iets anders hard te maken, dacht Vera, ervaringsdeskundige op het gebied van opdringerige jongens.

'Ik ken Nelly iets langer dan jullie.' begon Brianna op een iets minder haastig tempo. 'Ze haalt veel van haar zelfvertrouwen uit populariteit. Ze heeft gewoon een slecht zelfbeeld. Het zal hard aangekomen zijn dat mensen haar niet meer mochten toen ze in Glee zat.'

'Ach, dat valt best mee.' wimpelde Elena haar af. 'Alleen die popies mochten ons niet meer, maar wie boeit dat?'

'Nou, hun dus.' zei Veronica concluderend. 'En Flynn heeft ook niet bepaald een geweldig beeld van zichzelf. Niet compleet onvoorspelbaar dat ze allebei populairder willen zijn.'

'Jezus, kut!' vloekte Elena. 'Nou gaan ze dus Glee verlaten omdat ze persé populair willen zijn? Dat slaat nergens op! Lekker betrouwbaar dan, die twee.'

Veronica haalde haar schouders op.

De zon, die voor het eerst sinds tijden weer scheen, begon al te zakken toen Elena haar laatste opgave wiskunde afmaakte. Vermoeid en helemaal zat van het huiswerk sloeg ze het boek dicht en schoof met haar stoel-op-rolletjes achterover. Het was dat ze goede reflexen had, anders had ze allang een keer haar nek gebroken op dat ding.

De bel ging. Ze reageerde niet, sloot haar ogen terwijl ze zich vanuit haar stoel op haar zachte bed liet vallen.

De bel ging?

De bel ging!

Plotseling helemaal alert stormde ze haar kamer uit, vloog de trap af, maar was net te laat.

'Hallo?' vroeg haar broertje terwijl hij de deur opendeed.

'Uh, hai.' zei de jongen die voor de deur stond. 'Woont Elena hier ook?'

'Ja, dat is mijn zus.' zei Elena's broertje brutaal. 'Wat moet je van haar?'

'Jeremy!' zei Elena vrolijk terwijl ze haar broertje ruw aan de kant duwde. 'Hoi.'

Ze had haar armen al uitgestrekt, maar om een ongemakkelijke niet/wel anders bedoelde omhelzing te voorkomen, liet ze ze weer zakken. 'Kom erin, gezellig huiswerk maken.'

Het gemompelde commentaar van haar broertje negerend leidde ze haar gast de trap op.

'Dit is mijn kamer.' wees ze hem. 'Het spijt me van de troep.'

'Ik zie dat je al je huiswerk al hebt gedaan.' lachte hij. 'Toch maar mooi dat ik naar de videotheek ben geweest dan?'

'Jaaa, leuk! Welke film heb je?' Elena begon al aan haar televisie te rommelen, aan welk natuurlijk geen enkel snoer goed zat.

'Ik denk dat je hem wel leuk vindt. _Dear John _met die vent van _Step Up_.' Hij haalde de DVD uit zijn tas.

'Perfect! Ja, hartstikke leuk!' Elena maakte snel haar bed op.

'Zijn je ouders er trouwens niet? Ik zag geen auto staan.'

'Nee, ze zijn naar een werkcongres. Kom, steek dat ding erin.'

Het is maar goed dat hij/ze geen doordenker is, dachten ze beiden na die uitspraak.

'En rechts, en links, en rechts!'

Vol (wel?)gemeend enthousiasme coördineerde Tiny haar groep cheerleaders. Zes meisjes waren het, van alle verschillende categorieën. Twee meisjes van Glee, waarvan ze wist dat ze zich buitengesloten voelden. Een perfect idee om dat mailtje ook naar hen te sturen.

En de rest? Douchies, platinablonde leeghoofden die veel wilden bereiken zonder veel te doen. Of tenminste, dat was haar algemene oordeel.

'Eh, mevrouw Woods?' vroeg een klein stemmetje. Het bleek een bruinharige vierdeklasser te zijn die in de deuropening van de gymzaal stond.

'Wat moet je? Je verstoort mijn choreografie.' snauwde Tiny het meisje toe.

'Ik ben Brianna Happ, een vriendin van Nelly en Flynn, mag ik kijken?'

'Natuurlijk niet! Ben je nou helemaal gek geworden.' siste Tiny.

'Maar de voetballers dan?' Brianna wees naar vier voetballers die geïnteresseerd naar de cheerleaders keken, het kwijl liep bijna uit hun mond.

'Al goed, maar houd je stil.' zei Tiny onvriendelijk, waarop Brianna zich op een van de bankjes liet neervallen, zo ver mogelijk van de voetballers vandaan.

Al snel begreep ze waar Nelly's fascinatie voor het cheerleaden vandaan kwam. Van Flynn wist ze niet bijster veel, maar Nelly had als kind al op ballet gezeten en danste alle videoclips mee.

Het cheerleaden was een fysieke uitdaging, maar ook elegant. Brianna moest concluderen dat Tiny niet veel van cheerleaden afwist, want wat ze haar meisjes liet doen leek meer op stalinistische dansacts zoals je op de achtergrond van een Britney Spears-videoclip zag. Dat gezegd hebbende was het nog steeds mooi en uniek.

Toen de dansers – cheerleaders leek nu zo'n foute benaming – pauze toegekend kregen, plofte Nelly hijgend naast Brianna neer. 'Zoo, dat was nog eens wat. We worden met de dag beter.'

'Ik vind het echt kut dat je niet meer bij Glee zit. Waarom eigenlijk niet?' vroeg Brianna.

'Nou, Flynn en ik zingen toch meestal op de achtergrond, dachten we, en we dansen helemaal niet bij Glee.'

'Ja,' zei Flynn, 'dat is zo ergerlijk. Als we dan zo'n liedje zingen bij Glee, dan tintelt mijn hele lijf en wil ik opstaan, meedoen, dansen, mezelf Beyoncé wanen.'

'Waar komt jouw obsessie met Beyoncé vandaan?'

'We zijn op dezelfde dag jarig.' zei Flynn. 'Duuuuuh!' zei ze samen met Nelly in koor en ze gaven elkaar de boks.

'Dus jullie zijn hier naar toegegaan, omdat je bij Glee te weinig kon dansen en te veel achtergrond zong?'

'Ja, en nu staan we hoog in het vaandel bij de jongens op school.' voegde Flynn schaamteloos toe en stond op om water te gaan drinken.

'Dus dát is de reden?' Reggie peinsde diep. Het was inmiddels dinsdag, tijd voor een héél uur Glee. De overgebleven acht Glee-leden keken reikhalzend naar Reggie, alsof ze van zijn gezicht wilden lézen wat hij zojuist op zachte toon met Brianna had besproken.

Hij klapte in zijn handen om iedereen's aandacht te krijgen. 'Nou, jongens, we gaan even een radicale omslag maken.'

'Wat voor omslag?' vroeg iemand.

'We bewegen te weinig. Dat is algemeen bekend. Het aantal mensen met overgewicht sinds 1980 is verdubbeld, bijna verdriedubbeld. Veronica, jij zit toch op dansles?'

'Ik dans elke week.' bevestigde Veronica stralend.

'Goed, je bent vanaf nu aangenomen als onze danscoach. Ik neem aan dat je dit nummer kent?'

Hij hield een partituur omhoog die nog op zijn piano lag. 'Ik wilde eigenlijk een acapellaversie doen, maar met wat ik nu weet, heb ik een betere opdracht in gedachten voor deze week, en een betere versie.'

Veronica stond op en bekeek de partituur. 'Ja, daar ken ik de moves nog wel van.' zei ze.

'Prima.' zei Reggie helemaal blij en deelde de partituren uit, waar namen op waren geschreven van wie waar moest beginnen. 'Trompet?'

Een bekende opmaat begon te spelen.

'_Yes! It's so crazy right now.' _riep Reggie over de zwiepende opmaat heen, en begon heen en weer te dansen. '_Most incredibly, it's your girl, Elena! It's your boy, Reg!'_

'_Uh-oh-uh-oh, oh, nono.' _begonnen Brianna, Irina, Engel en Janis te murmeren.

Met een heftig handgebaar deed Veronica iedereen opstaan en van hun stoelen af, de afstapjes af, naar beneden lopen. Vol passie zwoepte Veronica haar lijf soepel heen en weer, iedereen volgde haar voorbeeld.

Elena stond stil. '_I look and stare so deep in your eyes, I touch on you more and more every time. When you leave, I'm begging you not to go. Call your name two, three times in a row.'_

Ze haalde uit met een enorme ademhaling: '_Such a funny thing for me to try and explain, how I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame. Yeah, cause I know I don't understand, just how your love can do what no one else can.' _Haar ogen wilden zich niet van een zekere Glee-collega verwijderen.

'Gooi je ziel erin!' schreeuwde Reggie snel. 'Beyoncé is een swingende diva, geen christelijk koorzangeresje!'

Elena volgde zijn advies op, haalde gigantisch adem en smeet de lettergrepen de lucht in met een vibratie en vocale stemkracht die ze nog nooit had gevoeld. '_Got me lookin' so crazy right now, your love got me lookin so crazy right now. Got me lookin so crazy right now, your touch, got me hopin you'll save me right now. Lookin so crazy in love, got me lookin, got me lookin' so crazy in love.'_

Veronica daagde haar uit mee te swingen met de rest terwijl zij bewegingen maakten die America's Next Best Dance Crew niet zouden misstaan.

'_When I talk to my friends so quietly, "who he think he is?", look at what you done to me.'_

Haar woorden kregen Beyoncé's vervaarlijke zuidelijke uitspraak, de adrenaline stroomde door haar lijf.

Voor de deur keken twee paar ogen door het glas naar binnen.

'Ze dansen.' zei Flynn, snakkend naar adem. 'Kijk dan, ze doen het niet slecht ook.'

'Behalve de jongens dan.' giechelde Nelly met één blik op Janis.

'Weet je wat, ik, eh..' Het tweede refrein zette in. Flynn concentreerde zich op haar beslissing. Het was nu of nooit.

_'GOT ME LOOKIN SO CRAZY IN LOOOOVEEE!' _maakte Elena het refrein af, toen Flynn de deur opengooide en naar binnen stapte, een grote glimlach op haar gezicht.

'_Young hov, y'all know when the flow is loco.' _begon ze te rappen, '_Young E and the club of Tiny, uh-oh, Reggie, big homie, the one and only, stick bony but the pockets are fat like Tony.'_

Iedereen straalde plezier uit.

'_Flynn-Z in the range, crazy and deranged, they can't figure her out, they like hey is she insane?'_

Jeremy seinde haar, en nam over: '_Yes sir, I'm cut from a difficult cloth, my texture, is the best fur, chinchilla, I've been ill all of the chain smokers, how you think I got the name Jeremy, I bean reala, the game's over. Fall back, young ever since I made you change to platinum, the game's been a wrap, one.'_

Elena haalde weer eens adem voor de bridge, terwijl iedereen een cirkel om haar heen vormde.

_'You got me LOOOKIN... so CRAZY, my BABY, I'm not MYSELF, baby I'm foolish, I don't do this, I been playin' myself..'_

Alle sopranen vielen in op: '_Baby I don't care!'_

'_Cuz your love got the best of me!' _zong Elena in Jeremy's richting. '_And you're makin' a fool of me. You got me sprung and I don't care who sees. Baby you got me -'_

Iedereen hield zijn adem in. Zou Elena de uithaal halen?

_'ssssooooo crAAAAAAZYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!' _stootte de lange zangeres uit, terwijl de anderen op zachtere toon het refrein inzetten.

Jeremy verscheen vlak voor haar neus, en zodra de muziek stopte bogen ze beiden naar voren en-

'Hee Lily, wat doe jij nou weer hier?' vroeg Nelly terwijl ze haar been strekte.

Lily Phase, gekleed in haar beste sportkleding, ging naast haar staan en volgde het voorbeeld van de andere cheerleaders. Nelly was blij om weer iemand naast zich te hebben die ze kende, nu Flynn terug was bij Glee, maar ze had niet verwacht de stille VWO'er aan te treffen.

'Ik moest even iets bedenken om mezelf bezig te houden. Jeremy heeft het uitgemaakt.' zei ze droog.

'Wat, die voetballer die jouw vriendje was? Niet, echt?'

Lily stoorde zich aan Nelly's probleemloze "beste-vriendinnen" gedrag. 'Ja, echt.' zei ze koeltjes.

'Waarom, als ik vragen mag?'

'Een of ander Glee-wijf, zo'n trut die ik niet mag.'

'Dat is jammer.' zei Nelly.

'Elena Akusch. Niet dat Jeremy en ik nou nog zo'n vurige relatie hadden, ik wilde het eigenlijk uitmaken, maar toch, ik bedoel, ze heeft gewoon mijn vriendje gestolen.'

Nelly verstarde.

'Eh, ja, wat ontzettend gemeen.'

'HEE!' brulde Tiny. 'MINDER PRATEN, MEER OEFENEN! DAT ZOU VOOR IEDEREEN EEN CREDO MOETEN ZIJN, VERDORIE NOG AAN TOE!'

Ja, ja, dacht Lily boos.

Triomfantelijk bezetten Tiny en Pete, gezamenlijk koffiedrinkend, woensdagmiddag de beste plaatsen in de lerarenkamer.

'Hee, Pete.' zei Reggie, terwijl hij aan een andere tafel de krant ging zitten lezen.

'Ja, de cheerleaders zijn zó enthousiast!' zei Tiny net iets te luid. 'Ze zijn pas sinds maandag bezig, en zo fanatiek! Als je het zo bekijkt, denk ik dat ze de grootste attractie op de schoolavond van januari zullen worden.'

Met een ruk draaide Reggie zich om, maar voordat hij boos kon worden, zei hij: 'Meen je dit serieus, Tiny? Hoe oud ben je nou?'

Hij keek haar zijwaarts aan. 'Hm, eigenlijk wel een interessante vraag. Hoe oud ben je nou? Bijna aan je pensioen toe, of moet ik de begrafenisondernemer al bellen? Soms is het hard te zien aan zo'n platgestreken gezicht.'

Aan Pete's gezicht zag hij dat dat zo grof en onbeleefd was, dat zelfs Tiny er van schrok.

'Wat, kun je niet tegen een koekje van je eigen deeg?'

Hij draaide zich weer naar zijn krant.

'Ik hoef van jou geen praatjes te nemen, Flyington!' dreigde Tiny terwijl ze de lerarenkamer weer uitliep. 'Je ziet nog wel wat de consequenties kunnen zijn als je me zo onheus bejegent!'

'Opzich wel een heel lastige opdracht.' zei Veronica. 'Een liedje vinden waarop je op de beat zou kunnen swingen met mensen van over de hele wereld.'

'Ik vind hem helemaal niet zo lastig.' mijmerde Flynn terwijl de twee in 143 spelletjes zaten te doen. 'Volgens mij kunnen we wel iets bedenken.'

'Het gaat wel snel, met al die opdrachten na elkaar. We moeten het duet van Jeremy en Elena ook nog horen.' herinnerde Veronica zich opeens.

'Uh, ja, en over Glee gesproken, het is nu tijd.' zei Flynn. Ze stonden op en liepen richting het muzieklokaal, maar zagen dat slechts een paar mensen voor de deur stond te wachten.

'Reggie is afwezig.' meldde Brianna levenloos. 'Stond vijf minuten geleden pas op Teletekst.'

'Ook een reden?' vroeg Flynn.

'Ik geloof dat iemand zei, persoonlijke redenen..'

'En waar is Elena?'

'Hier ben ik.' Elena kwam aansjoggen, haar ogen een beetje rood.

'Jeetje, gaat het wel?'

'Oh, ja, prima.' antwoordde Elena en wreef in haar ogen.

'Er zit iets fout tussen haar en Jeremy.' fluisterde Flynn direct in Veronica's oor.

'Jeremy en ik bestaan niet.' zei Elena pissig. Ze had het wel gehoord. 'En wie ben jij om daarover te roddelen? Jezus, jij wilde niet eens meer bij Glee omdat je niet populair genoeg was.' Elena sprak het woord "populair" snalend en zeurderig uit.

'Hee, sorry, ik wilde niet-'

'Ah, dag kinderen!' Een ongewoon vrolijke en vriendelijke Tiny passeerde hen.

Op een duidelijk ingestudeerde manier bleef ze opeens staan en keek het groepje aan. 'Zeg, eh, Flynn West, mag ik je wat vragen?'

'N-natuurlijk.' Flynn slikte.

'Ik was zó onder de indruk van je danscapaciteiten, ik vind het erg jammer dat je niet meer bij ons team wilt. We zochten namelijk nog een aanvoerder. Een meisje wat dan voorop mag lopen, de cheerleaders mag inleiden, hun belangrijkste lid is. Wat alle aandacht van de jongens krijgt.'

Ze draaide zich weer weg en liep door. 'Maar ik neem niet aan dat je nog interesse hebt.'

Het zweet liep Flynn over het gezicht. Elena keek haar strak en pisnijdig aan, Veronica wierp een "niet-doen"-blik.

Een of andere vijfdeklasser liep langs. 'Hee Glee-losers. Hee, Flynn Slet.'

'Wacht, Tiny.' riep Flynn en rende, zowel letterlijk als figuurlijk, weg van Glee.

Veronica sloeg zichzelf voor het hoofd. 'Dit houd je toch niet voor mogelijk?'

Haar broodje etend liep Elena door de gang naar de kantine, langs een groepje voetballers wat bij de lift stond. Één van hen sprong uit de groep, kwam naar voren en pakte Elena's arm.

'Elena, luister, ik wilde je niet verdrietig maken-'

'Nou, dat heb je al gedaan!' schreeuwde Elena, zichzelf nauwelijks inhoudend. 'Wat is dit nou voor een kutzooi?' Met grote passen liep ze richting de wc, waar ze zichzelf in een hokje insloot.

Ze hoorde even later dat hij binnenkwam.

Met een woeste beweging gooide ze de wc-deur open, bijna tegen hem aan. 'Wat denk je nou, dat ik dit leuk vind? Je maakte het uit met Lily en dan zeg je dat je niet met mij samen wil zijn, waarom?'

Ze wist niet wat haar overkwam. Normaal gezien maakte ze er geen probleem van als een jongen haar niet leuk vond, maar deze keer werd ze er woedend van. Laaiend, razend.

'Ach, je hebt toch geen antwoord.' zei ze tegen de stamelende sukkel.

Ze vouwde haar handen in elkaar, liep boos naar de andere kant van de wc, maar draaide zich toen weer om. Hij stond er nog steeds.

_'Now honey,' _begon ze verleidelijk, '_You better sit down and look around. Cause you must've bumped yo head. And I like you enough to talk some sense back into you baby.'_

Ze maakte een soort pirouette. '_Why? Why don't you love me? Tell me baby, why don't you love me, when I make me, so damn easy to love. And why don't you need me? Tell me baby, why don't you need me, when I make me so damn easy to need.'_

_'Yeah well,' _zei Jeremy en kwam op haar af. '_You got beauty, you got class, you got style and you got.. . It's not that I don't even care to look, here.'_

Elena leek niet overtuigd. '_I even put money in my bank account. Don't have to ask no one to help me out. You don't even notice that.'_

'Elena, je begrijpt mijn punt niet.'

'Hm?' Elena werd wakker uit haar dagdroom.

'Het is moeilijk uit te leggen. Ik voelde maar weinig voor Lily, maar met jou, met jou-'

'Je bent verliefd?'

'Soort van.' gaf hij toe. 'Ik ben er gewoon nog niet aan toe.'

'Jij enorme SUKKEL!' tierde Elena. 'Hoe kun je nou niet aan liefde toe zijn als je verliefd bent?'

'Weet ik veel, alsof jij zo veel van liefde af weet!' riep Jeremy terug, voor het eerst aggressie in zijn stem.

'Jij zoent met jan en alleman in de disco, maar daten of relaties, ho maar!'

'Met jan en alleman? Noem je me een slet, Jeremy Boomsma? Ben je gek geworden?'

Elena merkte aan alles dat ze zin had om hem te slaan en te zoenen, tegelijk.

Hij pakte haar hoofd. 'Geloof me, ik wil wel, maar-'

'Maar wat? WAT?'

Hij boog zich verder naar haar toe, zijn lippen raakten de hare en-

Maar werd dit sprookje vervolgd? Of was dit the end? Ze zoenden nog kort en intens, maar daarna sloeg de klok twaalf uur en werkte de spreuk van de goede fee niet meer?

Reggie ondertussen, zat doodsbenauwd aan de keukentafel in zijn riante huis.

'Heit en mem, ik moet jullie iets belangrijks vertellen.'

Amarins, die naast hem zat, streek over haar buik.

Een glimlach begon al op het gezicht van Reggie's moeder te verschijnen, maar hij zei snel: 'Nee, niet dat.'

'Oh.'

Hij haalde diep, diep adem. 'Amarins en ik hebben scheidingspapieren ingediend.'

Een ijselijke stilte viel.

'Jullie hebben wat?'

'We gaan scheiden.'

Reggie's vader keek hem star aan, een suggestie van afkeuring in zijn diepblauwe ogen. Zijn moeder keek verschrikt, vol afschuw, maar Reggie vroeg zich af of dat meer zou zijn over wat de buren ervan zouden denken of over zijn gevoelens.

'Dat is.. dat is echt heel erg jammer.' zei zijn vader tenslotte.

'Waar heeft u het over, meneer Bloom?'

'Ik heb het over waar ik het over heb.' zei de bolknak. 'Tiny's cheerleadersclubje is erg populair aan het worden. Ze heeft nu al twintig meisjes, iets waar jij maar voor moet hopen. Sterker nog, ik heb gehoord dat de leerlingen letterlijk bij je weglopen.'

'Maar mijn leerlingen hebben passie. En ik zal en moet nieuwe leden werven, en dat gaat lukken ook.' zei Reggie vol gespeeld zelfvertrouwen.

'Reginald, doe toch niet zoveel moeite. Ik gehoord dat je in scheiding ligt, dus je hebt het al ingewikkeld genoeg.' zei Bloom begrijpend.

'Misschien helpt dat u wel te begrijpen waarom dit mijn laatste strohalm is.'

Hij sloeg zijn handen op Bloom's tafel. 'Als u Glee club schrapt, vertrek ik. Per direct.'

'Misschien kunnen we erover praten.' stelde Bloom beangstigd voor.

Die vrijdag hing er een ernstig kille sfeer in het muzieklokaal.

Elena zat naast Veronica, op Maryam's lege plek, ver van Jeremy af. Haar blik was nijdig.

Jeremy keek bezorgd, Veronica had een neutrale uitdrukking terwijl ze op haar iPod speelde.

En Brianna zat in haar eentje vooraan, niet langer geflankeerd door twee druktemakers.

'Jongens.' zei Reggie. 'We hebben geen makkelijke week gehad. Tiny Woods doet er alles aan om ons het leven zuur te maken, en zoals jullie zien steelt ze ook onze leden weg.

'Ik heb met Maryam en Gabby gesproken. Ik weet niet wanneer ze terugkomen, maar ze komen terug. Ik blijf bij mijn opdracht van deze week: om Glee interessant en levendig te houden, hebben we dans nodig. Dus Veronica, ik wil dat je van het weekend choreografieën instudeert om ons te kunnen leren. Lukt je dat?'

Veronica knikte.

'Dan heb ik nu nog iets anders met jullie te bespreken. Omdat niks deze week makkelijk ging, moet ik jullie vertellen dat jullie altijd het recht hebben op een contactpersoon.'

Iedereen slaakte een diepe, diepe zucht.

'We hebben deze week een nieuwe contactpersoon aangenomen, en ik wilde haar graag even voorstellen. Ze weet ook heel veel van zang en dans, want ze komt uit Texas, waar Beyoncé ook weg komt.'

Een twintiger van middelbare lengte kwam binnenlopen, op mooie hakken en met lang, bruin haar.

'Mag ik jullie voorstellen, Elisabeth Debrino.'

'Hallo.' zei ze rustig en met een zacht, nauwelijks hoorbaar Amerikaans accent.

'Het eerste wat ik jullie wil vertellen,' begon ze, 'is dat Tiny Woods een vervelend, zelfingenomen en mogelijk psychologisch beschadigd mens is. Wat ze jullie aandoet, is buitenproportioneel. Het volgende wat ik wil zeggen; meisje met het zwartbruine haar, waarom ben je boos op de lange sportjongen?'

Geschokt keek Elena op. Was haar lichaamstaal zo duidelijk?

'Weet alleen dat relaties in je tienerjaren ingewikkeld kunnen zijn. Niet alles gaat vanzelf.'

Dat verwacht ik toch ook niet, dacht Elena beledigd.

'Jullie kunnen me altijd vinden in mijn kantoortje.' zei Elisabeth nog, en verdween toen weer.

'Goed, jongens.' zei Reggie handenwrijvend. 'Nu de verdere algemene mededelingen. We moeten deze school een poepie laten ruiken, willen we leden trekken. Iemand al een nummer voorbereid?'

'Ik wel.' zei Elena opeens, en stond op. 'Ik wil een liedje opdragen om iemand te vertellen dat ik hem begrijp.'

'Wil je dit spelen?' vroeg ze aan de man achter de piano. 'Veronica, dit hadden we overlegd.'

Veronica knikte, leek zich iets te herinneren en sprong naar voren.

'Iedereen bedriegt.' zei Veronica. 'Mensen die je vertrouwt, beschamen dat vertrouwen, of zijn opeens niet meer wat je dacht dat ze waren.'

Brianna klikte de video-app op haar iPhone aan.

'Ok, daar gaan we.'

_'Ring the alarm,_

_I've been through this too long!_

_And I'll be damned if I see another chick on yo arm!' _zong Elena, en herhaalde het.

'_She gon' be rockin chinchilla coats, if I let you go.' _zong Veronica, helemaal niet verkeerd.

'_Hit in the house off the coast, if I let you go. She gon take everything I own, if I let you go, I can't let you go, damn if I let you go.'_

De deur van het lokaal ging weer krakend open.

'Sorry, iedereen.' zei Flynn timide.

Iedereen keek haar strak en veroordelend aan.

'Heb je nu wat te zeggen, Flynn?' vroeg Reggie niet zonder enige woede in zijn stem.

'Ja.' Ze slikte alweer: 'Je moet altijd je gevoel volgen. En mijn gevoel zegt mij dat Glee leuk is, de mensen hier leuke mensen zijn. Jullie hadden zelfs de moeite genomen dans te gaan doen.'

'Ja,' herhaalde Elena luid en in Jeremy's richting, 'altijd je gevoel volgen. Dat gaat altijd goed.'

Hij maakte oogcontact met haar, keek haar verontschuldigend aan, opende zijn mond en -

* * *

><p>De liedjes van deze aflevering in volgorde van verschijning:<p>

"Who Wants To Be Alone" van **Tiësto**

"Crazy in Love" van **Beyoncé**

"Why Don't You Love Me" van **Beyoncé**

"Ring the Alarm" van **Beyoncé**

Voorproefje voor de volgende keer:

-Een personage maakt zijn/haar comeback!

-Er ontstaat een grotere rivaliteit tussen bepaalde groepen..

-Een intrigrerende figuur doet zijn/haar intrede..

-Glee komt in een beter licht te staan.

-Veronica komt in de problemen.

-Je komt meer te weten over Reggie en Amarins.

Please tune in next time!


	4. Poker Phase

_Vorige week bij _GLEE NL: Tiny Woods richtte een cheerlead-club op om Glee tegen te werken, en met succes: direct lokte ze Nelly en Flynn weg. Brianna vond uit dat deze twee meer dans in Glee wilden, waardoor Reggie besloot Veronica aan te stellen als choreograaf van de groep, en daarmee Flynn terugkreeg. Elena ging met Jeremy en hij maakte het uit met Lily, maar leek verder niets met Elena te willen. Reggie vertelde zijn ouders dat hij ging scheiden. Er kwam een nieuwe vertrouwenspersoon op Alessandro College: Elisabeth Debrino. _And that's what you missed on GLEE!_

'Het kabinet Rutte moet nog over het besluit stemmen, maar over het algemeen wordt aangenomen dat..'

Veronica voelde het bloed uit haar gezicht wegtrekken terwijl ze de informatie in zich opnam.

'Hee, gaat het wel?' vroeg haar zus.

Veronica reageerde niet. Ze bleef naar het scherm kijken.

Opeens griste ze naar haar mobieltje en begon panisch de toetsen in te duwen. Het zou toch niet waar zijn?

'Serieus, wat is er aan de hand?' vroeg haar zus bezorgd en ging naast haar zitten.

'Tommy gaat naar Afghanistan.' bracht Veronica haast ademloos uit. De woorden maakten haar bijna misselijk van angst.

Maandagmorgen.

Reggie maakte wat bewegingen over de piano, terwijl hij zijn leerlingen hoorde aanschuiven op hun stoelen. Verwachtingsvol draaide hij zich om -

Vier stoelen waren onbezet. Vooraan links, naast Brianna, twee stoelen, en op de middelrij rechts. Tot zijn grote blijdschap was Gabby teruggekeerd, maar waar was Veronica?

De deur van het lokaal vloog open, Flynn kwam hijgend binnen. 'Sorry, sorry.' excuseerde ze zich en nam plaats naast Brianna. 'Ik kom van gym.'

Reggie trok een wenkbrauw op. 'Normaliter had je nooit moeite om maandagmorgen op tijd te komen.'

Flynn haalde rood wordend haar schouders op.

'Okee, jongens, we hebben even een probleem.' Reggie klapte in zijn handen om iedereen uit hun slaap te verlossen. Dat krijg je ervan als je tot zondagmorgen doorfeest, dacht hij geërgerd.

'Nelly heeft zich permanent uitgeschreven. We zoeken nog een vervanger. Suggesties, iemand?'

Elena's hand schoot als een raket de lucht in. 'Ik weet wel iemand.' zei ze met een hoeveelheid enthousiasme die haar zeldzaam was. Op maandagmorgen was Elena over het algemeen zo productief als Jokertje op een universiteit.

'Heel goed, Elena. En wat voor iemand is het?'

'Een sopraan. Ik weet zeker dat je haar leuk zal vinden.' zei Elena, nog steeds schijnbaar zo wakker als het maar kon. Had ze energydrink gehad ofzo?

'Prima, neem haar maar mee. Iemand nog enig idee over de afwezigheid van Maryam of Veronica?'

'Veronica?' Een paar mensen draaiden zich naar haar stoel om te zien dat ze er inderdaad niet was.

'Niemand? Ok, goed.' Reggie hoopte vurig dat Veronica niet van het koor af zou zijn gegaan. 'Dan wil ik nu graag de opdracht van de week vertellen. Matt kwam van het weekend met een leuk idee in de mail. Matt, als je je idee even wilt vertellen?'

Matt, zijn gebruikelijke onverwoestbare grijns op zijn gezicht, kwam haast dansend naar voren.

'Okee, zoals jullie allemaal wel weten, is er volgende week een groot schoolfeest.'

Iedereen begon druk te fluisteren, het mocht duidelijk zijn dat men er zin in had.

'De feestcommissie, waar ik bij zit, heeft gevraagd of Glee op wil treden om de avond in te luiden. Dus mijn suggestie is dat we deze week alleen maar feestnummers oefenen.'

Het gebabbel verstomde. Iedereen begon te glunderen.

'Tja,' begon Reggie, 'ík wilde jullie eigenlijk deze week musicalnummers laten doen, zoals op onze werkwijzer staat. Maar het is tien tegen een, denk ik.'

Een soort van gezamenlijk "wooeeee!" steeg uit de groep op.

'Dus wat is de opdracht van de week dan, Matt?' vroeg Reggie.

'De opdracht is: vind een feestnummer waarop je echt kunt zingen en waarop je echt kunt dansen.'

'Want?' vulde Reggie aan.

'Heel veel feestnummers zijn dik ge-auto-tuned of hebben een heel eenzijdige beat, dus vind iets divers, en misschien doen we het volgende week met z'n allen.'

'Zie, ik begrijp waar je bang voor bent.' stelde Elisabeth Debrino kalm. 'Maar je moet maar eens voor jezelf bedenken dat iedereen die je kent, elke dag dood zou kunnen gaan. Desnoods in het verkeer.'

Veronica trilde nog steeds een beetje. 'Maar hoe vertel ik mezelf dat? Ik wil niet dat iedereen me zielig vindt, ofzo. Ik wil de aandacht echt niet trekken hiermee.'

'Ironisch, want volgens de docentenvergadering heb je in het verleden de aandacht wel eens getrokken.'

Veronica wierp Elisabeth een dodelijke blik toe. 'Dit gaat over mijn vriendje. Dit is heel belangrijk. We hebben al bijna een jaar.'

'Maar hij is een paar jaar ouder en zit in het leger. Hoe vaak per maand zie je hem nou? Is het niet meer het idee dat je gewoon graag een vriendje wilt hebben?'

'Wàt?' Veronica verloor haar beleefdheid. 'Dat is het helemaal niet. Ik zie hem minstens elke twee weken.'

'Okee, nou, dat is dan duidelijk. Goed, wat ik je zou voorstellen.. oefen je pokerface.' Ze keek er bloedserieus bij. 'Oefen op een emotieloze uitdrukking zodat mensen zich niet met je bemoeien. Zo word je met rust gelaten en heeft niemand er last van.'

'Een pokerface?' Veronica keek bedachtzaam. Nam deze vrouw haar serieus? Wat een belachelijke suggestie! Ze droomde weg..

'_I wanna hold him like we did in Friesland place.' _zong Vera over een uptempo beat, terwijl ze opstond en op Elisabeth's bureau ging staan.

_'Fold him, let hem hit me, raise it baby, stay with me. Luck and intuition play the cards with spades to start. He's already been hooked, I am the one that's on his heart.'_

Ze schopte Elisabeth's spullen omver en keek haar boos aan. '_I'll miss him hard, he won't know what I got.'_

'_You say I, you say I, yeah you say I should do a poker face! While I can't love nobody! Can't read my, can't read my, no you can't read my poker face! While I got to love nobody!'_

De schoolbel rinkelde, Glee liep gezamenlijk babbelend de kantine binnen.

Elena had de grootste lol met Janis en Matt, die haar op hun beurt erg aan het lachen maakten.

'Hee, glosers.' zei een dik opgemaakt meisje toen ze de kantinedeuren bereikten.

Het meisje werd aan beide kanten geflankeerd door een grote groep in cheerleading-uniform geklede bimbo's, waaronder een schuldig kijkende Nelly.

'Gaan jullie ons er langs laten, of wat?' vroeg Elena uitdagend. Zonder dat ze iets hoefde te zeggen, gingen de jongens al dreigend naast haar staan.

'Oh, je mag er van ons best langs hoor.' zei de aanvoerder bitchy. 'We willen alleen dat jullie allemaal even weten dat jullie echt waardeloos zijn. Jullie kunnen gewoon niks.'

'Ok, nuttig om te weten, altijd leuk.' zuchtte Elena en duwde zich hardhandig langs het mutserige meisje.

Toen hoorde ze haar zeggen: 'Behalve jij natuurlijk, Flynn, vanochtend was je ook al zo goed!'

Huh? Wat?

'Okee, ik geef het toe.' zei Flynn, meer zuchtend dan pratend. 'Ik zit nog steeds bij de cheerleaders.'

'Kan dat samen?' vroeg Brianna beschuldigend.

'Dat kan prima.' zei Flynn schouderophalend. 'Sterker nog, ik ben de aanvoerder.'

'Ik snap niet dat jij niet kunt kiezen tussen kunst,' - Matt sprak het woord kunst theatraal uit – 'en wat dom heen en weer gedans in stoeipakjes.'

'Maar ik ben spion voor Glee.' protesteerde Flynn voorzichtig.

'Ohja? Weet Reggie hier dan van?' vroeg Janis. Hij leek er plezier in te hebben gemeen te doen.

'Ja, voor het zelfde geld zou je dubbelspion kunnen zijn.' zei Elena.

'Houden jullie nou op, jongens?' zei Jeremy verdedigend, en iedereen ergerde zich direct aan zijn eeuwige moralisme. 'Jullie weten heus wel dat Flynn Glee altijd leuk heeft gevonden en ons niet zomaar bedriegt.'

'Dankje.' zei Flynn zacht.

'Een belangrijker onderwerp, waar is Veronica?'

Waarom vind je dat belangrijk, had Elena bijna gezegd.

'Geen idee.' bekenden een paar mensen. 'We hebben haar de hele ochtend nog niet gezien.'

'Tommy, je moet ontslag nemen!' Veronica klonk alles behalve rustig terwijl ze op het toilet bij de gymzaal haar telefoon zowat kapotkneep.

'_Maar schatje, het is alleen maar een politiemissie, en het is in Kunnus.'_

'_Kunduz, _Tommy! Het is daar helemaal niet veilig!' Ze voelde zich helemaal niet lekker terwijl ze het zei.

Ze had alle sms'jes op haar telefoon, die vroegen waar de fuck ze was, genegeerd. Er stond maar één ding centraal vandaag.

'Je moet gewoon ontslag nemen, Tommy!'

'_Maar dat kan helemaal niet, Veronica.' _antwoordde Tommy op een koele toon. '_Je weet toch waar ik vandaan kom, ik moet sparen voor mijn toekomst. Centjes verdienen, ik kan niet zomaar ophouden!'_

Veronica begon nu bijna te huilen, en dat hoorde Tommy.

'_Het gaat ook over ons. Als ik niks verdien, kunnen wij toch ook nooit gaan samenwonen of wat dan ook?'_

'Maar schatje, dan kan ík toch geld verdienen? Ik doe havo!'

_'Ik ga toch geen meisje voor mij laten betalen?'_

Woedend drukte Veronica haar vriendje weg. 'Godverdomme!' riep ze, zichzelf nauwelijks inhoudend, en duwde de toiletdeur open. Ze raakte bijna een met grote ogen starend tweedeklassertje.

'WAT?' vroeg Veronica kwaad.

'N-niks..' stotterde het meisje en verdween achter een andere wc-deur.

Veronica stormde het toilet uit, regelrecht naar de kluisjes. Ze griste met geagiteerde bewegingen haar bezittingen uit het kluisje en ramde het dicht.

'Laat me raden. Hij gaat toch?'

De stem dreef Veronica tot het uiterste.

'Elisabeth.' zei ze bijna grommend, volstrekt verlost van de verlegenheid en beleefdheid die haar eerder tegenhielden. 'Je hebt hier niets mee te maken.'

'Als leerlingen eerder van school weggaan om emotionele problemen, heb ik daar alles mee te maken.'

Ze leek bijna triomfantelijk terwijl ze het zei.

'Ik ben ziek, stomme doos.' Veronica duwde Elisabeth opzij.

'Je kunt altijd bij mij komen voor advies!' riep die haar na.

'Ik hoef jouw advies niet meer! En o wee als je mijn ouders belt!' Veronica stak een bezwerende vinger op. Godzijdank was er niemand in de gang om dit te horen.

De dinsdagmiddag kwam al snel.

'Elena, jij had iemand meegenomen?' vroeg Reggie vrolijk.

'Jazeker, onze nieuwste aanwinst.' Elena leek nog steeds vreemdsoortig actief en optimistisch. Ze wees naar een meisje dat op een aangeschoven stoeltje bij de derde rij zat. 'Nou, stel jezelf maar voor!'

Het meisje, lang, slap haar in een staartje op haar achterhoofd, stond op en keek rond.

'Hoi iedereen, ik ben Anya Olthers, vwo-4, en ik zing sopraan. Ik weet niet wie ik precies vervang, Maryam of Nelly, maar ik denk dat ik het beste de sopraanpartij kan zingen.'

Ze had een kwijlerig optimistische toon van spreken, alsof ze een dansgroep aanvoerde in een B-film over zijn wie je bent. Vooral de intellectueel minderbedeelde leden van het koor hingen gelijk aan haar gebalsemde lippen, maar de meeste VWO-ers trokken bedachtzaam een wenkbrauw op.

'Uitstekend.' Reggie, op de een of andere manier heel vatbaar voor Anya's "betovering", stak zijn duim op en pakte een stapel partituren van de piano. 'Dan mag iedereen dit gaan inzetten, en Anya mag de sopraanpartij meezingen. Brianna, Desire, doen jullie de achtergrond?'

'Zingen de alten wel mee?' vroeg Brianna.

'Uiteraard.' antwoordde Reggie. 'En de bassen ook. Janis, ik denk trouwens dat jij bijna geschikt bent voor de tenor of de countertenor.'

'Uh, ik weet niet hoor, maar ik heb allebei mijn ballen nog.' antwoordde Janis half-melig.

'Niet de castrato, maar de tenor, Janis.' lachte Reggie. 'Maar dat zien we later wel. Piano, synthesizer?'

Een opzwepende dubstep zette in hoog tempo in.

'_Come mr. DJ, some pon de replay, come, mr DJ won't you turn the music up?' _begonnen Anya en Elena op bijna gelijke toonhoogte, Elena's vocale bereik slechts een beetje luider dan dat van Anya.

'_Allez-hop on the dancefloor, wanting some more watts, Oh, mr DJ, won't you turn the music up?'_

Ze herhaalden het credo vrolijk.

'_It goes one by one, even two by two, everybody on the floor, let me show you how we do,' _zong Elena.

_'Let's go, dip it low, then you bring it up slow, wind it up one time, wind it back once more.' _zongen de achtergrondzangeressen en alten.

'_Come run, run, run, run, everybody move, run, let me see you move, run, rock it to the groove, done.' _zongen nu de alten, terwijl de bassen een soort achtergrond-eentonigheid en de "runs" voor hun rekening namen.

'_Shake it to till the moon becomes the sun, sun.. everybody in the club give me a run, run..'_

Elena zette haar zwoelste stem in: '_If you ready to move, say it, yeah-yeah. One time for your mind, say yeah-yeah.'_

Anya oversteeg haar achtergrond-alten: '_Well I'm ready for ya, come let me show ya, who wants to groove, I'mma show ya how to move.'_

Het refrein werd herhaald, maar Anya en Elena's engelachtige gecombineerde stemgeluid kwam luidkeels over iedereen heen. De bridge kwam eraan.

'_Heey misteeeeer, please mr DJ! Tell me if you hear meeeee, turn the music up!' _

Anya begon naast Elena te zingen en zette in met het tweede, omhoogstijgende: 'Hey misteeeeeer!'

'_Hey mr! Please Mr DJ! Tell me if you hear me? Turn the music up!'_

Reggie dirigeerde iedereen te stoppen en klapte enthousiast in zijn handen. 'Wow! Jongens, hiermee kunnen we de nationale competitie wel winnen!'

Iedereen behalve Elena en Anya wisselde veelzeggende blikken van irritatie uit.

De twee over wie alles ging, glunderden van pret, helemaal in hun nopjes, niet door hebbend dat iedereen hun nijdig aankeek.

'Als ze hiermee naar de nationale kampioenschappen gaan, gaan ze maar met z'n tweeën.' siste Brianna en Flynn knikte. 'Je hoort echt alleen maar hun twee! Ze deden niet eens hun best de anderen te laten horen.'

Reggie zag dat veel mensen een beetje gepikeerd leken, en zei vlug: 'Jongens, hou wel even in je hoofd dat de sopraanpartij heel vaak de leidende partij is. Zoiets als de eerste viool.'

'Een eerste viool met een kapotte snaar.' giechelde Janis tegen Matt, en die lachte luid.

Toen Brianna, Elena en Matt 143 binnenliepen voor hun tussenuur, zagen ze haar gelijk: Veronica.

Krampachtig zat ze achter een computer, haar ogen strak op het scherm gericht.

'Hee, Veronica, wat doe jij hier? We dachten dat je ziek was?' zei Elena, en zag dat Veronica op het scherm nieuwsberichten over Kunduz bekeek.

'Wat doe je?' vroeg Brianna.

'Uh, oh- niks!' Opeens klikte Veronica het scherm weg en draaide zich naar de drie om. 'Ik had een c-uur.'

'Helemaal niet, Vera, wij hadden nu Duits, maar het valt uit.' zei Matt beschuldigend. 'Ben je in de war?'

'Welneee.' zei Vera afwimpelend met een grootse glimlach. 'Ik heb vast mijn rooster verkeerd gelezen.'

'Waarom was je niet bij Glee?' vroeg Elena.

'Jezus, wat ben jij, een waakhond ofzo?' Veronica voelde zichzelf pissig worden en stond op. 'Ik ga.'

'Vreemd.' vatte Brianna het samen terwijl de drie Veronica 143 uit zagen stampen. Veronica liep bijna Elisabeth Debrino omver, die zojuist naar binnen kwam.

'Hoi, jullie.' zei ze vaagjes en zette haar merkbril recht terwijl ze langs de drie liep.

'Hoi.' zeiden ze terug en keken Elisabeth na terwijl ze het lokaaltje van Alex Bloom inliep.

'Goed.' Elisabeth schoof een stoel aan naast Reggie, die met zijn armen tegenover elkaar naar Alex Bloom keek. 'Ik werd hier door Reggie uitgenodigd, wat is er?'

'Reggie is het niet eens met een beslissing van de schoolcommissie.' zei Bloom slechts.

'Het slaat gewoon nergens op.' zei Reggie. 'De feestcommissie had Glee gevraagd op te treden. Een muziekoptreden, dat is toch ook veel logischer dan een dansvoorstelling?'

'Zegt de man die vorige week zijn clubje choreografie deed doen.' wierp Bloom tegen.

'Tiny Woods heeft dit er zeker doorheen gedrukt, he?' zei Reggie boos. 'Dit is oneerlijk.'

'_Life's not fair.' _zei een door merg en been gaande stem van een klein figuur dat door de openstaande deur naar binnen kwam. In de deuropening was te zien dat alle leerlingen in 143 compleet stil waren gevallen en angstig naar de figuur keken.

'Tiny.' knarsetandde Reggie.

'Ik vind dat ik in een week al behoorlijk ver ben gekomen met de cheerleaders en ik zou ze erg graag laten optreden op het schoolfeest.'

'Waarmee dan? Ze zijn toch bedoeld om de voetballers te cheeren?' reageerde Elisabeth koeltjes.

'En wie is zij?' Tiny wees met een priemende vinger naar Elisabeth. 'Waarom laat je leerlingen hier binnen, Bloom?'

'Excuseer mij, ik ben 22.' zei Elisabeth. 'U bent?'

'Christina Woods, aangenaam.' Vol walging schudde Tiny Elisabeth's hand en drukte haar nagels pijnlijk hard in diens perzikhuid.

'En om je vraag te beantwoorden,' Tiny ging zitten, 'de schoolcommissie heeft gesproken, dus er valt niks tegen in te brengen.'

'Noem je dat een argument?' zei Elisabeth lacherig, waarop Tiny haar een intense blik toewierp.

'Sorry hoor.' reageerde Elisabeth laconiek. 'Ik zou toch denken dat een lerares Nederlands genoeg van debatteren weet om te voorkomen dat ze zelf een drogreden gebruikt.'

'Ja, want wat de schoolcommissie betreft ben jij net Lucius Malfidus in het tweede Harry Potterboek.' viel Reggie haar bij met een onverwachte dosis nerdkennis.

Iedereen keek hem bevreemd aan, tot hij zei: 'Die bedreigde de andere leden van een commissie totdat ze het met hem eens waren dat Perkamentus geen schoolhoofd meer mocht zijn.'

'Ha, ha, ha.' lachte Tiny koeltjes. 'Wel, als ik Malfidus ben, ben jij mijn huiself. Hier, een sok.' Ze bewoog zich al richting haar voet.

'Ho, ho, rustig, rustig.' Elisabeth spreidde bezwerend haar handen. 'Laten we niet conflictueus worden.'

Dat waren we al, dacht iedereen.

'Luister. Jullie willen allebei optreden op die avond. Waarom doen jullie het dan niet allebei? Het dunkt mij dat er genoeg tijd voor is op een feestje wat tot 4 uur 's nachts doorgaat.'

'Dan zou mijn hoofd-cheerleader twee keer moeten optreden.' stelde Tiny. 'Onmogelijk.'

'Huh, wie is dat dan?' vroeg Reggie met een naar voorgevoel.

'Flynn West natuurlijk. Denk je nou echt dat ze haar populariteit zo snel op zou geven voor jouw zielige koortje? Ze heeft nu zelfs een voetbalvriendje!'

'Dit is allemaal nieuwe informatie.' Elisabeth schreef alles op. 'Interessant, interessant. Ik stel dan voor dat de ene de avond inluid en de andere de avond afsluit.'

'WIJ LUIDEN IN!' riepen Tiny en Reggie nagenoeg tegelijk.

Zwaar hijgend stormde Reggie het glee-lokaal binnen. Binnen een minuut twee trappen oprennen vanuit 143 bleek moeilijker dan hij dacht voor een gymleraar.

'Jongens,' bracht hij puffend uit, 'we moeten een supergoede show neerzetten, willen we vrijdag optreden.'

'Challenge accepted.' zei Janis met een mechanische stem, alsof het een uitdaging in World of Warcraft betrof. Een paar mensen lachten, maar aan hun ogen te zien waren ze het met Janis eens. Het gemeenschapsgevoel groeide met de dag binnen het showkoor.

'Jullie snappen het niet.' Reggie ging op een krukje zitten. 'Tiny Woods wil vrijdag ook optreden.'

Een paar mensen lieten een verontrustende blik op Flynn vallen.

'En de schoolcommissie heeft haar kant genomen. Ik heb een compromis met Bloom gemaakt, en daaruit kwam in ieder geval dit: wat we ook doen, we zullen vrijdag optreden.'

Applaus.

'Maar.'

Waarom die maar, dacht Elena gelijk, en verwenste Tiny.

'Maar we mogen óf de avond afsluiten, als iedereen doodmoe is en de helft al naar huis, óf inluiden, als het net begint, om de feestsfeer erin te krijgen.'

'Dat is duidelijk.' zei Matt luid. 'Wij luiden in.'

'Exact mijn woorden.' Reggie stak zijn duim op. 'Maar dan moeten we eerst aan de commissie bewijzen dat we het waard zijn. Door een generale repetitie voor hen te doen.'

'Met welk nummer?'

'Dit nummer. Ik kom net van de kopieërmachine.' Hij pakte een stapel velletjes uit zijn tas.

'Was je daarom zo laat?' vroeg Brianna ongegeneerd.

'Ja, mevrouw Goldberg wilde eerst nog driehonderd kopietjes van haar nakijkschema maken.' zuchtte Reggie. 'Maar, oefenen dan maar? Één, twee, drie, vier!'

Diezelfde middag zaten een stel verveelde mensen achter een groep tafels opgesteld, wachtend op een optreden dat dit lokaal tot een heuse disco zou gaan maken, Kids-top-20-stijl,.

Althans, dat had Reginald gezagd, dacht een van de half in slaap vallende commissieleden, zelfs haar gedachten hoorbaar gespekt met een bekakt accent.

Er stonden een piano en een synthesizer opgesteld. Een overzichtelijke begeleiding, in ieder geval.

Pfah, dacht de dame. In main taid hadden we nog een harp, en ballet. Ja, oh, in mijn tijd.

De jaren zeventig, de mid-jaren zeventig, wat een mooie tijd..

Iemand nam plaats achter de piano en ragde een toonladder naar beneden.

De synthesizer begon te spelen terwijl de Glee-members binnenkwamen, in zwarte jurkjes en shirts, en met opvallende witte hoeden.

'Oeehh, ooh-ooh, la, lala, lala..' begon een groep alten te zingen. De bassen stelden zich achter hen op, een groep sopranen ging voor hen staan. Twee sopranen stapten naar voren.

'Ooh, _you can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life.' _zongen de twee het bekende melodietje.

'_See that girl, watch that scene, dig in, dancing queen..' _Hun hoge stemmen kwamen ver over de anderen heen, zowel qua bereik als _delivery._

De achtergrondzangers en zangeressen begonnen te heupwiegen op hun eigen "ooeeeh" maat.

'_Friday night and the lights are loooow... looking out for a place to go..._

_Where they play the right music, getting in-the-swing.. you come in to look for a king..' _

Minitieus werkte de groep het dynamische liedje af en wisten het modern te brengen, ook al was het meer dan dertig jaar oud. Wel wel, de jaren zeventig, dacht een van de bekakte commisieleden voldaan.

'_And when you get the chance..' _zong de achtergrondzang de bridge.

De sopranen herhaalden het solo.

'_See that girl, watch that scene, dig in, dancing queen..' _

Reggie liet de groep stoppen en klapte vrolijk en overtuigd in zijn handen, maar de dame van de commissie zag de alten druk fluisteren en geïrriteerde blikken uitwisselen. Hmm. Amusant.

'Wat zegt u, commissie?'

De vijf commissieleden, die zich opeens gevaarlijk veel een X-Factor jury waanden, keken bedachtzaam.

Elena en Anya voelden opeens een ster onder hun voeten verschijnen, zagen een groot publiek voor hun ogen uitstrekken, en in hun illusie zagen ze toen ook vier kritisch kijkende juryleden in vier hoge stoelen.

Het zweet droop hun in de nek.

'Ik weet het niet.' zei Simon Cowell.

'Tiny's cheerleaders waren heel overtuigd van zichzelf.' vulde Cheryl Cole aan.

'En dat lijken jullie niet te zijn.' beaamde Dannii Minogue.

'Hoewel, de sopranen wel.' zei Sharon Osbourne bekakt.

Tiny stapte uit een hoek van het lokaal waar Reggie noch Glee haar had zien staan. 'Zit niet zo te henkjansmitsen.' verweet ze de "jury" hatelijk, die in de ogen van de twee sopranen opeens weer terugflitste naar de werkelijkheid: aaneengeschoven tafels waarachter een stel zeurderige commisieleden zat.

'Goed.' zei de voorzitter. 'Nee, nee, u moet nog flink oefenen, wilt u ons overtuigen. De groepsdynamiek is zwak te noemen.'

Ai.

'Ik snap dat je je knap gefrustreerd voelt. Uiteraard ben je niet de enige.'

Elisabeth veilde haar nagels terwijl ze de woorden bemoedigend over haar buitenlandse tong liet rollen.

Reggie zat met de handen in het haar. 'Hoe bedoel je?'

'Wel, nu je ernaar vraagt, een van je meisjes is hier geweest. Van je leerlingen. Ach, sorry, ik maak soms nog zulke rare fouten in het Nederlands, ik ben _like _zo _silly_.'

'Wie?'

'Elena Akusch. Ze vraagt zich af of haar zangcarrière wel de goede kant op gaat binnen een falend showkoor. Ze leek van haar stuk gebracht. Ze zei dat Cheryl Cole haar in haar dromen vertelde dat ze niets voorstelde. _I mean_, als een talentloos onbenul als Cole je dromen binnenvaart, dan is er toch wel iets mis, _am I right?'_

'Elena bij jou?' Reggie kon dat nauwelijks geloven. 'Maar Elena is zo onafhankelijk, ik-'

'Maak me nooit zorgen om haar?' maakte Elisabeth de zin af. 'Tut tut, dat is de ergste fout die een leraar kan maken. Gelukkig ben je haar mentor niet, dat was pas erg geweest. Ooit door gehad hoe gefrustreerd ze wel niet was dat Jeremy niets met haar wilde?'

'Jeremy? Mijn bas?'

'En Pete's middenvelder. Hij was spits, maar door Glee is hij gedegradeerd. Ach, hij neemt dat niet zo zwaar. Kwestie van prioriteiten stellen, zegt hij. Volwassen jongen. Bevalt me wel.'

'Oh ja!' Ze zag opeens een briefje van zichzelf op het bureau liggen. 'En Veronica Weid is hier geweest.'

'Wanneer?'

'Maandagmorgen, eerste uur. Daarom miste ze Glee.'

'Waarvoor?'

'Nou, ze-'

Elisabeth werd abrupt onderbroken door het gebliep van een telefoon. Rood wordend keek ze of haar iPhone de boosdoener was, maar toen ze opkeek, zag ze Reggie intens naar zijn BlackBerry staren.

Shit.' schold hij. 'Ik moet weg, en ik heb niet eens een auto.'

'Ik zal discreet zijn in de vraag waar je precies zo gehaast heenmoet.' zei Elisabeth, Reggie verrassend omdat hij zijn uitroep retorisch bedoeld had.

'Maar eh,' vervolgde Elisabeth haar zegje, 'ik heb buiten een auto staan. Lift?'

'Graag.' Reggie accepteerde, maar zijn gezicht stond op onweer.

'Ik ben niet zo bemoeizuchtig als ik lijk, hoor.' zei Elisabeth, maar Reggie maande haar tot opschieten.

'Gewoon het MCL?' Elisabeth leek haar kalmte allerminst te verliezen terwijl ze de bocht om scheurde, door het rode licht van het stoplicht bij het Crystallic.

'Jup.' zei Reggie nagelbijtend.

'Okee, daar gaan we.'

Elisabeth trapte haar Hummer op de staart en reed op onbehoorlijke snelheid over de busbaan, de andere, luid toeterende auto's voorbij. Na een paar straten al kwamen ze in de buurt van het MCL.

'Ga je me nog vertellen wat het noodgeval is?' vroeg Elisabeth.

'Nee.' zei Reggie kortaf.

'Ik ga met je mee naar binnen, hoor. Je hebt iemand nodig.'

'Waarom jou dan?'

'Ik ben een therapeut!' Elisabeth wuifde met haar vingers.

Ze parkeerde de auto bijna voor de deur van het ziekenhuis, zette hem op de knipperstand en sprong eruit. De gymleraar was haar al voor en was al halverwege de gang, voorbij de deuren, terwijl zij nog de auto op slot stond te doen.

Hij gooide de deuren van de afdeling gynaecologie open en snelde een of ander kamertje binnen.

'Is alles in orde?' hijgde hij, Elisabeth in zijn kielzog.

Amarins, zijn mooie Amarins, lag helemaal buiten adem op een bed, grote rode vlekken op de lakens tussen haar benen. Ze knikte zachtjes.

'Hij of zij zit er nog in.' zei een verpleegster die ernaast stond. 'Wat was u hier snel!'

Reggie reageerde niet op de verpleegster en ging aan de rand van het bed zitten. 'Wat was er gebeurd?'

'Een Hickens contractie. Ik dacht dat ik doodging, mijn matras zat onder het bloed. Maar het kleintje zit nog steeds daarbinnen, er is niks gebeurd.'

'U bent de vader?' informeerde de verpleegster.

'Nee.' zei Reggie zonder veel aarzeling, en Elisabeth deed discreet een stapje achteruit, de kamer uit.

Reggie zweeg, zijn gezicht niet eens meer op onweer, maar op een tropische cycloon.

Tot Elisabeth's grote verrassing kwam hij naast haar zitten op een van de bizarre stoeltjes in de wachtruimte, een plastic bekertje koffie in zijn hand. Hij stonk naar sigarettenrook.

Ze legde haar _Cosmopolitan _neer en keek hem tersluiks aan. Ze wist dat ze er charmant en open uitzag, met haar opgestoken haar en haar nieuwe hakken. Hij zou toch wel iets tegen haar zeggen?

'Hoe komt dat eigenlijk, dat jij niet de vader bent?' Ze knipperde met haar bambi-wimpers en hoopte dat ze hiermee geen atoombom had gegooid.

'Een duidelijke verbreking van de huwelijkse geloften, heet zoiets.' zei Reggie stug.

'Maar wie is het dan wel?' Ze nam niet eens de moeite voor een toevoeging, zoals "als ik vragen mag".

'Haar neukmaatje.'

'Maar toch is er iets in jouw hart wat om haar en dat kind geeft, anders was je hier niet zo snel heengehaast. En zij wist dat ze daarop kon vertrouwen, anders liet ze het ziekenhuis niet sms-en.'

'Die baby kan er toch niks aan doen?' Reggie pakte demonstratief een blaadje waar groot de tekst: _HET VERDRIET VAN JORDAN: HET VREEMDGAAN VAN CHRISTINA AGUILERA _op gedrukt stond.

'Dat is lief, dat je dat zegt.' Elisabeth pakte haar kopje thee van het bijzettafeltje.

'Ik heb tijdens en na mijn studie een heleboel promiscuë zielepoten bij me in therapie gehad. Weet je wat ze allemaal zeiden? Het was de grootste fout van hun leven. _I swear._'

'Je hoeft niet te proberen mijn huwelijk te lijmen.' zei Reggie. 'Dat is kapot.'

'Dus je bent een soort Reese Witherspoon?'

'Wàt?'

'Ik zie je dat blaadje wel lezen. Één _homewrecker_ en je bent weg?'

'Pfah, ik ben eerder Jennifer Aniston. Ze is _zwanger_, Elisabeth.'

'_Wil _je Jennifer Aniston zijn? Wil je je hele verdere leven en relaties laten beïnvloeden door dat ene huwelijk wat misliep? Of wil je voor jezelf besluiten wat het belangrijkste is?'

Ze keek hem recht aan. 'Weet je wat ik zou doen? Ik zou teruggaan, Angelina Jolie tegen de grond slaan, en Brad Pitt terughalen. Dan ben je Aniston _no more_.'

Hij keek weg. 'Misschien.'

De scene uit _Mr en Ms. Smith _waarin Brad en Angelina elkaar probeerden te vermoorden, kwam hem weer voor de geest. Wat zou hij graag een soortgelijke confrontatie met Amarins hebben.

'Hee, wie van jullie komt er nog naar het feest?' Matt lachtte breeduit terwijl hij de kaartjes aan Elena en consorten aanbood. Brianna en Flynn kochten gretig een kaartje, Jeremy volgde, maar Elena sloeg af.

'Nee, dankje. Ik kan die drie vijftig wel voor iets beters gebruiken.'

'Gaat dit nog steeds om dat commissie-gedoe?' Brianna zei het verongelijkt terwijl ze zich naar Elena toedraaide. 'Serieus, stap eroverheen. We treden toch op? Wat kan jou het oordeel van die domme commissie schelen.'

'Inderdaad.' Flynn viel haar bij. 'Kom gewoon naar het feest. Het wordt reuze gezellig.'

'Hou jij je maar stil, voor jouw was het zonder meer een win-win situatie.' merkte Elena venijnig op. 'Waarom was de schoolcommissie eigenlijk zo onder de indruk van jullie cheerleading?'

Flynn haalde haar schouders op. 'Okee, ten eerste. Het is geen win-win voor mij, ik vind het veel leuker op te treden met Glee. Dan ten tweede: de commissie was onder de indruk omdat we uit alle macht dansten, ons best deden, een gemeenschapsgevoel opwekten. We brachten een lach op de gezichten van de commissie.'

'En dat is al een hele prestatie opzich.' zei Brianna niet zonder de nodige dosis cynisme.

'Maar wacht. Glee is toch ook een gemeenschap? We deden het toch samen?' wierp Elena tegen.

'Eerlijk gezegd, Lena? Nee.' protesteerde Brianna. 'Heus niet. Jij en Anya zongen de sopraan, wij stonden er een beetje voor lul achter.'

'Dus wat we nodig hebben is een collectief gevoel?'

'En een beetje meer pit. We dansten nauwelijks. Ik vond het net weer de oude Glee, de saaie, zonder choreografie.' zei Flynn op een zeurderige toon.

'We hebben de hele week nog geen choreografie gedaan anders.' vulde Brianna aan.

'Dat ís het!' Elena schoot overeind. 'We hebben dans nodig.'

'Ik heb daar geen verstand van. En ik ken weinig mensen die het hebben.' zei Brianna.

'Oftewel, als we dans willen, willen we Veronica!' concludeerde Flynn opeens.

'Blijft de vraag: waar ís Veronica?' vroeg Elena.

'Goedenavond, en welkom bij het NOS Journaal!'

Verveeld zat Elena naast haar ouders op de bank. Het journaal? Serieus? Hoe diep was ze gezakt. Hmm, House kwam zo ook weer op tv.

'De tweede kamer is akkoord gegaan met de politiemissie naar Afghanistan, enkele militairen zullen ook meegaan om de politie-agenten te beschermen.'

Ze zag op het beeldscherm enkele jongens een militaire training doen.

'De families van de militairen die worden uitgezonden zijn erg bezorgd. Zoals de vriendin van Tommy.'

Een bekend gezicht kwam in beeld. Huh, dat was Veronica's vriendje, realiseerde Elena zich.

'Mijn vriendinnetje is heel bang dat er wat gebeurt. Maar ik weet zeker dat alles goedgaat. Ik heb heel veel zin om te gaan.' zei hij in de camera.

Kunduz? Tommy? Veronica?

'Oh, jezus.' Ze pakte haar mobieltje en begon te sms'en.

Veronica kwam uithijgend van het harde fietsen haar huiskamer binnen en plofte zonder om zich heen te kijken op de bank.

'Hee, Nikki.'

Wie noemde haar daar bij haar oude bijnaam? Ze keek op, recht in het gezicht van Tommy, die bij de tafel zat, achter de laptop.

'Tommy?' Ze hoorde haar stem overslaan. 'Wat doe jij hier op een doordeweekse dag?'

'Uh, je vrienden hadden gemaild. Ze zeiden dat je je zorgen maakte en de hele tijd een pokerface had, wat dat dan ook moge zijn.'

'Een pokerface?' Veronica lachtte hartelijk. 'Nou, zo.' En ze trok het meest emotieloze gezicht wat ze maar kon. Tommy schoot ook in de lach.

'Kom bij me, schatje! Ik heb iets heel belangrijks besloten.'

Veronica's hart maakte een sprongetje terwijl ze naast hem kwam zitten. 'Je gaat niet?'

Zijn gezicht vertrok. 'Sorry. Maar het is belangrijk dat je doet wat je moet doen. Ik wil heel graag gaan, maar als het een troost voor je is, ik zal extra mijn best doen om niet dood te gaan.'

Veronica lachte en knikte. Ze slikte iets weg, en zei: 'Blijf je dan wel bij me tot je gaat?'

'Ik blijf hier nog tot zondag. Is dat goed genoeg?'

Veronica leek er tevreden mee. 'Nou vooruit dan.' Ze giechelde een beetje, en zei: 'Maar dan moet je er wel wat voor doen.'

Donderdagmorgen, zeven uur, zat Veronica voor de computer, een slaperige Tommy naast haar.

'Moet je dit horen.' zei ze terwijl ze een mailtje uit haar inbox las.

'Wat?'

'We wilden met ons showkoor optreden op het feest van vrijdag. Maar nu kan dat niet meer, want de gemene lerares Nederlands en haar cheerleaders hebben onze plaats ingenomen. Omdat de commissie hun beter vond dansen dan ons zingen.'

Ze kauwde op haar vingers. 'Hoe verslaan we haar?'

Tommy lachtte vrolijk. 'Dat is toch makkelijk.'

'Oh ja?'

'Ja.' zei hij. 'Dan ga je toch dansen én zingen.'

Veronica begon te glunderen. 'Hee, daar zeg je me wat.'

'Voel je je vandaag goed genoeg om naar school te gaan?'

'Nu ik weet dat jij er bent?' Veronica lachte haar grootste glimlach. 'Natuurlijk.'

Ze bogen zich voorover en hun lippen raakten elkaar al aan, het was dat Veronica's moeder precies op dat moment binnenkwam.

'Wat was vandaag het plan?'

De Glee-clubbers keken Reggie ongemotiveerd aan.

'We kunnen ABBA nog een keer oefenen.' probeerde Reggie.

'Nah.' De reactie was niet overweldigend.

Plots zwaaiden de deuren van het Glee-lokaal met nog niet eerder vertoonde veerkracht open en een stralend meisje stapte naar binnen, gewapend met stapels voorgeprinte partituren.

'Goe-de-moooorgen!' Ze riep het mantra luid, positief en wakkerder dan iemand dat om half tien zou moeten. Iedereen vloog op uit zijn stoel.

'Veronica?' Reggie was nog het meest verbaasd. Na zijn ziekenhuis-avontuur was de algehele moed hem in de schoenen gezakt en was hij er zeker van geweest dat Veronica zich uit zou schrijven.

'Ik heb een cho-reo-gra-fieeeee!' Veronica zong het laatste woord, vrolijk als ze was.

'Op welk nummer, als ik mag vragen?' vroeg Reggie.

'Een nummer wat iedereen kent.' Veronica duwde iedereen de partituren in de handen, ook de onwilligen. 'Reggie, hier is de jouwe.' Ze gaf hem ook een papier. 'Je zong toch tenor?'

'Uh, zeker, maar..?'

'Het is toch alleen maar leuk als de leraar meezingt? Nou, wie wil dit oefenen?'

Met één blik op de papieren begon iedereen enthousiast te babbelen. Elena's glimlach was niet meer van haar gezicht te slaan.

'All right, let's do it! Vanmiddag staan we weer tegenover de commissie, wie is er klaar voor?'

Veronica had echt gemeende motivatie in haar stem, alsof ze de aanvoerder van een fitnessclub van hyperactieve eekhoorns was.

'Woooeeeehhh!' Het gejoel uit de Glee-bankjes was collectief.

Elisabeth Debrino liep parmantig over straat. Nadat ze geweldige nieuwe schoenen had gekocht, en dat gezellige drankje in de Doelesteeg had gehad, kon haar dag niet meer stuk. Ze had eigenlijk geen zin naar huis te gaan en liep dan ook zo langzaam mogelijk naar haar auto in de parkeergarage bij de Oldehove.

Haar uitgestippelde omweg ging ook langs de Harmonie. Maar terwijl ze zo over de stoep slenterde, hoorde ze harde bonkmuziek uit Shooters komen.

Hee, leuk, dacht ze. Een feestje in Shooters? Ach wat, misschien kon er nog wel een mixdrankje bij.

Vrolijk en een beetje _tipsy _stak ze over, haar ogen gefixeerd op het rumoer uit Shooters. Het was haar nog niet opgevallen dat bij de fietsenstalling alles uit leek te puilen van de vele fietsen.

Ze stapte het café binnen, en schrok zich gelijk wild. Overal liepen leerlingen van haar school! Hm, het was dan ook pas half elf. Een beetje sneu van het café als ze minderjarigen op een vrijdagavond zouden weigeren, natuurlijk.

Ze wilde zich alweer omdraaien, toen ze een krakerige stem hoorde zeggen: 'Nouu, wat leuk! Jij ook hier?'

De door merg en been gaande stem behoorde uiteraard toe aan Tiny Woods, die zich van een geforceerde glimlach bediende.

Elisabeth nam de moeite niet. 'Hoi.' zei ze koud.

'Blijf toch even.' probeerde Tiny terwijl Elisabeth zich richting de deur haastte. 'Mijn cheerleaders treden zometeen op om de avond in te luiden.' Ze wees naar het podium, wat al helemaal leeggemaakt was.

'Oh, leuk.' Nu ze er toch was, wilde Elisabeth toch wel zien wat dat stomme cheerleaders-iets nou inhield.

Een aantal meisjes in cheerleading-outfit begon om Tiny heen te dartelen. 'Mevrouw Woods, we beginnen over vijf minuten.'

'En wat betekent dat?' snauwde Tiny, in haar stem het midden houdend tussen een bemoedigende kleuterjuf en de heks van Sneeuwwitje na een levensdosis sigaretten. 'Opschieten dus!'

Over sigaretten gesproken, daar had je een bolknak. Met een sigaar in zijn mond kwam Alex Bloom aanwaggelen.

'Het spijt me, Tiny.' kuchte hij. 'Maar de plannen zijn veranderd. Je mag de avond afsluiten.'

'Pardon?' reageerde Tiny fel. 'En wie heb je dan ingehuurd om de avond in te luiden?'

De cheerleaders verdrongen zich om haar heen om het antwoord te horen.

'Wel,' wilde Bloom zeggen, maar de muziek begon al en de voltallige aanwezige groep in het café draaide zich naar het podium.

Een synthesizer zette vervaarlijk in terwijl het koor het podium betrad in zilveren en zwarte outfits.

'_I gotta feeling.' _zong Jeremy met een soul die will. nooit zou kunnen ervaren.

_'That tonight's gonna be a good night.'_

Janis, Matt en Gabby vielen in bij de volgende zinnen: _'That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good good night.'_

Opeens verscheen Reggie Flyington vooraan het podium en zong de longen uit zijn lijf: '_YEAH, I GOT A FEELING! That tonight's gonna be a good night.'_

Ze herhaalden het zinnetje.

'_A feeling.' _zong Reggie, en de alten vielen in: '_Whoee-hooee.'_

'_That tonight's gonna be a good night.' _herhaalden de bassen en sopranen tegelijk, door elkaar, op verschillende toonhoogtes. Ondertussen liep iedereen in cirkelformatie door elkaar.

Flynn kwam opeens vooraan te staan: '_Tonight's the night! Let's live it up!' _rapte ze, en iedereen schreeuwde met haar mee. '_I got my money! Let's live it up! Go out and smash it, like Oh My God! Jump off that sofa, let's get get, OFF!'_

De sopranen kwamen naar voren terwijl de rest naar achteren bewoog. De sopranen kwamen vooraan te staan terwijl de rest achtergrond bleef zingen en Veronica's hiphop-achtige dansmoves gingen doen.

'_I know that we'll have a ball if we get down..' _zong Anya, gebackt door de anderen, als eerste.

_'..And go out and just lose it all. I feel, stressed out, I wanna let it go,' _zong Elena, en leidde alle sopranen in een collectief: '_Let's go way out, spaced out, losing all control!' _

'_Fill up my cup! Mazzeltov!' _rapte Flynn en Veronica samen.

'_Look at her dancing! Just take it: off!' _zongen Jeremy en Gabby.

_'Let's paint the town! We'll shut it down! Let's burn the roof!' _klonk uit de kelen van alle heren.

'_And then we'll do it again, and again, and again, and again..' _zongen Elena en Brianna.

Een groots gejoel steeg op uit de menigte. Het zweet vloog in het rond terwijl iedereen ronddanste op Veronica's dansroutine, en Elisabeth kon zich niet inhouden te gillen en te klappen alsof ze een dertienjarige was in een concertzaal bij Justin Bieber.

Tiny keek verbeten en verbitterd naar het tafereel, maar zelfs haar cheerleaders bleven niet stilstaan.

'Maar ik begrijp dus dat je er nog lang niet bent?'

Elisabeth slikte een aspirientje door om haar hoofdpijn te onderdrukken.

Het was maandagmorgen.

Veronica zat tegenover haar.

'Hij is weg.' zei Veronica.

'En jouw poker face?'

'Is nooit weggeweest.'

'Gaat het ooit weg?'

'Ik dans het eraf.'

Elisabeth keek op naar het meisje. 'Laat het poker face doodgaan. Vertrouw op Tommy.'

De liedjes van deze aflevering in volgorde van verschijning:

"Poker Face" van **Lady Gaga**

"Pon de Replay" van **Rihanna**

"Dancing Queen" van **ABBA**

"I Gotta Feeling" van **Black Eyed Peas**

* * *

><p>Wat uitleg over dingen die onduidelijk kunnen zijn:<p>

-De Nederlandse regering stuurt een politiemissie met militaire begeleiding naar Kunduz, Afghanistan.

-In het tweede Harry Potterboek en film, _The Chamber of Secrets, _wordt Perkamentus bijna op staande voet ontslagen omdat het Ministerie van Toverkunst dat besloot. Later bleek dat Lucius Malfidus op het Ministerie mensen bedreigde om dit te bereiken. Aan het einde van het boek/de film komt zijn huiself Dobby vrij omdat hij hem perongeluk een sok geeft: huiselfen komen vrij als ze een kledingstuk krijgen.

-Reese Witherspoon vulde in 2007 direct de scheidingspapieren in nadat ze ontdekte dat manlief Ryan Philippe één keer vreemd was gegaan.

-Omtrent de breuk van Christina Aguilera en haar man Jordan gaan nogal wat geruchten dat zij veelvuldig buiten de deur at.

-Jennifer Aniston en Brad Pitt scheidden nadat Bradje een affaire kreeg met Angelina Jolie tijdens het filmen van _Mr en Ms Smith. _Sindsdien heeft Jennifer alleen maar kortstondige relaties gehad en heeft in de pers een imago alsof ze nooit meer over Brad heengekomen is.

-Ja, er zit een scene in _Mr en Ms Smith _waarin Angelina en Brad elkaar proberen te vermoorden. Ik raad de scene aan.

-Simon Cowell, Cheryl Cole en Sharon Osbourne zijn/waren de jury van de Britse X-Factor.

Voorproefje voor de volgende keer:

-Er komt een héél ander soort muziek aan bod..

-Twee mensen krijgen een ander soort verhouding.

-Er worden meer raadselen onthuld.

-Sommigen kunnen zich niet meer inhouden! Hmm, dat blijkt wel..

-En er volgt een plot omtrent het voetbalteam.

Please tune in next time!


	5. Sequences

_Vorige week bij _GLEE NL: Veronica's vriendje zou naar Afghanistan worden uitgezonden, waardoor Veronica veel school en Glee miste. Glee bereidde zich voor op een optreden op het feest van vrijdagavond en Elena introduceerde nieuwe sopraan Anya Olthers. Tiny en Reggie ruziëden over wie er vrijdag het eerst zou mogen optreden. Na een mislukte poging om de schoolcommissie te overtuigen dat zij dat zouden moeten zijn, bracht Glee Veronica terug en kon dankzij haar een goed optreden neerzetten. Reggie en Elisabeth vlogen richting ziekenhuis omdat Reggie's ex-vrouw in gevaar was, waar bleek dat het kind wat zij droeg niet van Reggie was. Elisabeth raadde hem aan zijn vrouw terug te nemen.

_And that's what you missed on GLEE!_

De zon scheen na lange tijd weer eens door de wolken heen, maar het weer binnen de hoofden van leerlingen van het Alessandro College was minder eenstemmig.

Als een gedachtenlezer over de in de pauze verlaten tweede verdieping zou zijn gelopen, zou hij geschrokken zijn van de conflicterende emoties die voelbaar waren vanuit het hoekje waar het tekenlokaal was.

Waarom doe ik dit eigenlijk?, dacht het meisje, een beetje pissig op zichzelf. Haar haar viel over haar gezicht heen terwijl ze verder ging met zoenen. Het was routine voor haar geworden, dus hij zou toch niet merken dat ze er geen gevoel in legde.

Nooit gedacht dat dit nog zou gebeuren, dacht de jongen. Score! Hij had zijn handen om het middel van het meisje heengeslagen en ging steeds verder naar beneden.

Het meisje brak de kus af. 'Sorry.' fluisterde ze, bang om de conciërge opeens om de hoek aan te treffen.

'Wat is er?' De jongen fluisterde net zo.

'Nou, uh, gewoon sorry.' Het meisje keek arrogant uit haar ogen. 'Ik wil niet echt iets met je ofzo, maar het was leuk om, uh, je beter te leren kennen.'

Zich nonverbaal verontschuldigend gooide ze haar haar in een keer naar achteren en pakte haar tas.

Ze begon weg te lopen, terwijl de jongen zich eerlijk afvroeg waarom ze zo happig was geweest in het café, afgelopen weekend, als ze geen verdere romantische intenties had.

Het meisje daalde de trap af, zorgvuldig langs de conciërge sluipend, en spurtte in een keer de kantine in om niet ontdekt te worden. De geur van verse broodjes sloeg haar achterover, en ze besloot dat het nooit te laat was om te checken of er nog een over was. Ze sloot achteraan de lange rij voor de kassa aan.

Het kleinere meisje voor haar draaide zich om. Vrolijk gezicht, ronde ogen, blond-halfbruine krullen – Veronica. Geweldig, daar had het meisje nu zin in.

'Hee, Elena!' Veronica zei het met een vrolijkheid waarvan het meisje wist dat het haar moeite kostte.

'Hoi.' zei Elena kortaf en keek of ze ergens in de kantine haar vrienden al zag.

Veronica haalde mentaal haar schouders op en checkte haar mobiel terwijl ze nonchalant het enige overgebleven broodje van het rek pakte. 'Hee, ik heb een sms van -' Ze stopte middenin haar zin toen ze besefte wie er achter haar stond.

'Van wie?' Lyra, het zwartharige meisje voor haar, draaide zich al om maar Veronica suste haar terug.

Goh, van wie zou dat sms'je nou zijn?, dacht Elena cynisch en greep naar een appelflap.

'Goed, iedereen, ik heb belangrijk nieuws.' Reggie leek abnormaal vrolijk voor iemand wiens promiscue ex-vrouw een bijna-miskraam had, vonden meerdere mensen.

'Jullie weten dat ons doel tot nu toe het optreden op de muziekavond was. Nou, niet meer. De schoolcommissie is na onze renditie van de Black Eyed Peas geheel overtuigd van ons talent.'

Een luid applaus en gejoel steeg op uit de Glee-bankjes, zelfs van de minder enthousiasten. Vooral Elena en Maryam's gezichten lichtten op van blijdschap – beiden misschien voor verschillende redenen.

'Maar.'

Waarom altijd die maar?

'We hebben nu een nieuwe missie: het halen van de regionale competitie. Ik denk echter dat we zoveel vooruitgang hebben geboekt in de laatste weken, dat al bijna aan een setlist kunnen gaan denken. Dus geef ik jullie voor deze week een heel nieuw soort opdracht.'

Nu veerden allen die nog slaperig van hun korte nachtjes waren, in andere woorden iedereen, op.

'We gaan iets heel klassieks doen: jongens tegen de meisjes.'

'Haha, wat?' Gabby krabde zich op het achterhoofd.

'Zoals ik zei. De jongens bereiden een liedje voor, de meisjes doen dat ook. En ook niet zomaar een liedje: een mashup. Een mengeling van twee liedjes.'

'Maar de meisjes zijn met veel meer!' protesteerde Janis. Hij had een punt, de meisjes waren met zijn negenen tegenover vier jongens.

'Drie meisjes gaan bij de jongens.' wierp Reggie tegen. 'Dat is sowieso nodig, want anders hebben we van jullie kant een beperkt bas-ensemble, mannen. Helaas nog wel.'

Voordat Reggie "iemand vrijwilliger?" had kunnen zeggen, gooide Elena haar hand in de lucht met een beweging die op de Olympische Spelen niet zou misstaan.

'Prima, Elena, jij gaat bij de jongens, samen met, uh, Flynn en Irina.'

'Yes!' Elena juichte haast. De anderen leken minder blij verrast.

'Oh, en om jullie eraan te herinneren: de solo's zijn deze week. En ik verwacht van Elena en Jeremy nog een duet, anders staat er voor beiden een 1.'

'Oh, die 1 kan ik anders makkelijk hebben op mijn gemiddelde, hoor.' sneerde Elena zonder veel te hebben nagedacht.

Ze kon niet zien of Jeremy daarop reageerde, maar Reggie schudde zijn hoofd en verborg zijn gezicht in zijn handen.

Piepend ging de deur van de lerarenkamer open.

Voorzichtig, rondspiedend of er niemand stond te kijken, glipte Tiny Woods, tippelend op kleurige hakjes, het heiligdom uit, de gang op. Zo snel als ze geluidloos kon lopen op hakken ging ze richting het computerlokaal, waar ze geniepig over het randje van het raam staarde.

Aha.

Reggie was surveillant. Hij stond ongeïnteresseerd voor de klas, bij John Lambert in de buurt. Maar wie was daar kopietjes aan het maken?

Diegene die kopietjes aan het maken was, had daar blijkbaar erg veel lol in. Haar voorovergebogen achterwerk, wat pontificaal richting Tiny stond, schudde van het lachen om een grap die Reggie blijkbaar maakte, want hij giechelde ook.

Ze had een lieftallig, iets te kort om netjes te zijn rokje aan, boven een lichte panty en zwarte hakken. Het was tenslotte prille lente, dacht Tiny, oftewel groen licht voor alle sletjes om in hun minimaalste kledij rond te paraderen.

De kopieërster draaide zich om, nog steeds breeduit lachend en babbelend met Reggie. Tiny inspecteerde de rozige blosjes op het meisje haar wangen alsof ze een stalker was.

Zie je wel, dacht ze, en schreef ze op. Elisabeth Debrino heeft een zwak voor haar collega!

'Last van je rug, Christina?'

De zware stem deed Tiny bijna omvallen van schrik. Met een akelig krakend geluidje kwam ze volledig overeind, wat haar nog steeds niet al te lang maakte, en keek recht in het gezicht van Pete Bruinboek.

Pete lachtte zijn meest enge lach. Om er zo cliché mogelijk uit te zien hield hij zelfs een voetbal vast.

'Wat doe jij op de eerste verdieping?' vroeg Tiny.

'Ik kom uit de lerarenkamer. Betere vraag: hoeveel verdien jij als beroepsspion?' Pete barstte in een schaterende lach uit over zijn eigen grap.

'Heb je niet iets beters te doen?' zei Tiny schril en stampte verder.

'Rustig aan, Christina, er komt geen vriendelijk woord uit vandaag, niet?'

'Ik zal beginnen aardiger te zijn, als jij begint slimmer te zijn.' zei Tiny onvriendelijk.

'Ben je nog steeds pissig over dat Glee-debacle?' vroeg Pete lacherig.

'Het is gewoon niet eerlijk!' Tiny sprong heen en weer om haar bijzonder volwassen klinkende woorden kracht bij te zetten. 'Nu neemt niemand de cheerleaders meer serieus.'

'Tja, vind je het gek als je een instituut opricht om iemand anders tegen te zitten.' luidde Pete's commentaar. 'Maar om je tegen te spreken kan ik wel zeggen dat de cheerleaders populariteit genieten, en de glee club allerminst.'

'Jij.' Tiny wees een priemende vinger naar Pete. 'Jij moet die club ook irritant vinden. Ze consumeren alle tijd van twee van jouw voetballers.'

'Om eerlijk te zijn, ik maak me er niet zo'n zorgen om.' zei Pete koeltjes. 'Ze zijn allebei intelligent en ze snappen wat hun prioriteiten zijn. Heb jij nog wel een probleem?'

'Oh, nee, natuurlijk niet.' Tiny zei het met ingehouden sarcasme terwijl ze met haar pen een driedubbele streep onder haar zojuist gemaakte notitie zette: Elisabeth Debrino, hartje, Reggie.

Een doorsnee huiswerkuurtje in het !mpulse lokaal, waar iedereen zich ontspannen voelde.

'Lalalaa, lalalaa, lalalaaaa..'

'Jeetje, Matt, kun je ophouden met liedjes neuriën?' Brianna keek geagiteerd op van haar M&O-boek.

'Ja, waar ben jij zo vrolijk van?' vroeg Janis argwanend.

'Oh, nergens van.' Matt glimlachde zijn allerbreedste, meest schizofrene glimlach.

'Ahahahahaa..' Brianna giechelde en haar ogen lichtten op. 'Volgens mij is er iemand ontgroend.'

Nu was het Janis' beurt om te lachen. 'Als je hem nog groen vindt, dan valt een hoertje pas in de categorie bruin.'

'Eh.. ja.' Brianna kon er niet helemaal om lachen.

Zich opeens realiserend waar ze mee bezig was, draaide ze zich weer _en rapide_ naar Matt.

'Dus, wie is het?'

'Hmm.. iemand.'

'Doe niet zo flauw!'

'Gewoon, iemand.'

'Hee Matt?' De stem kwam vanuit de deuropening.

Matt draaide zich om en zag Elena breeduit lachend staan. 'Elena!' zei hij vrolijk. 'Wat kan ik voor je doen.'

'Even ons repertoire doornemen misschien?' Ze keek er blij bij.

Bernou en Janis wisselden een blik van gigantisch ongeloof uit terwijl Matt richting Elena liep en de twee gezamenlijk verder liepen.

Ah, koffie. Het aroma van zacht vermalen koffiebonen en melk en suiker en-

Ach, wie hield ze voor de gek? Koffie was echt afschuwelijk vies. Met een verwrongen gezicht duwde Elisabeth het kopje van zich af. Waarom liet ze ook al weer mensen koffie voor haar halen?

Ze pakte haar documenten uit haar tas en begon er doorheen te bladeren. Het was nog verrassend hoeveel mensen op een school als Alessandro een vertrouwenspersoon nodig hadden.

Ze vroeg zich af hoe het zou aflopen met Veronica en haar vriendje, en hoe Elena's showbizzcarrière verder zou gaan.

'Liever thee, Elisabeth?'

Met een grote glimlach nam Tiny Woods plaats aan de verder lege tafel in de lerarenkamer waar Elisabeth zat. Argwanend nam deze laatste Tiny's bewegingen waar.

'Oh, hoi, mevrouw Woods.' stotterde Elisabeth, uit het veld geslagen, terwijl Tiny haar een kop thee toeschoof.

'Het spijt me dat ik je zo naar bejegend heb in de laatste weken.' zei Tiny verontschuldigend. 'Ik zou graag een nieuw begon voor ons tweeën zien.'

'Oh, maar natuurlijk.' flapte Elisabeth eruit.

'Heb je eigenlijk al een vriendje?' vroeg Tiny op haar meest zalvende toon.

'Nee, mevrouw Woods, ik ben nog single.'

'Och. Weet je dan wel dat je collega Reginald zeer geïnteresseerd in jou is?'

'Reggie? Ach, doet u niet zo grappig.' Elisabeth wuifde het idee weg.

'Nee, nee, ik meen het echt. Hij bespreekt altijd met zijn gymcollega's dat hij je wel een keer uit zou willen vragen, maar dat hij nog niet durft, doordat hij nog in die echtscheiding verwikkeld is enzovoort.'

'Werkelijk?' Elisabeth was sceptisch.

'Maar meisje, heb je dan nooit bemerkt hoe hij naar je lacht?' Tiny klonk bemoedigend.

Reggie kwam de lerarenkamer binnen. Één blik in Elisabeths richting, en een grote glimlach beklom zijn gezicht. Elisabeth's ogen begonnen te fonkelen terwijl ze opstond om bij hem te gaan zitten.

Te laat om Tiny Woods in haar handen te zien wrijven van plezier.

'Het spijt me dat ik je gisteren in de steek liet.' Elena probeerde haar haar in een staartje te doen, maar dat ging nog zo soepeltjes niet, aangezien ze tegen een muur aangedrukt stond.

'Hmm, dat is niet zo erg.' zei Matt tussen twee zoenen door. 'We kunnen nu juist beter inspiratie -smak- opdoen voor ons optreden in Reggie's mashup-wedstrijd.'

'Ja, klopt.' beaamde Elena en sloeg haar handen om zijn nek. 'Ik dacht aan iets van _Love Song _en -'

'En _Cupid's Chokehold!' _Matt leek content met zijn eigen suggestie.

'Hee, dat is briljant!' Elena lachte, haar ogen lachtten mee. 'Jij bent slimmer dan ik dacht.'

'Wel, je komt soms nog voor verrassingen te staan.' grapte Matt en tilde Elena's lange lichaam in één keer op, zo in zijn armen, waarop Elena een soort vrolijk "woehoee!" geluidje van schrik maakte.

'Mag ik eens wat proberen?' Matt zette Elena neer op zijn bed en liep naar de andere kant van zijn kamer, waar zijn gitaar stond. Hij pakte het instrument van de standaard en sloeg een akkoord aan.

'_We were both young, when I first saw you, I close my eyes and the flashback starts, I'm standing there.. down the balcony in summer air.'_

Verrast viel Elena in: '_See the lights, see the party the ball gown. I see you make your way through the crowd and say hello, little did I know.'_

'_That I was Romeo, you were throwing pebbles. And your daddy said stay away from Juliet. And we were crying on the staircase, begging, please don't goo..' _

Matt sloeg keiharde rock-akkoorden aan. '_Juliet, take me, somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run.'_

'_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess. It's a love story, baby just say yes.'_

Matt keek zo lief mogelijk en zei iets in een babystemmetje, om Taylor Swift te imiteren. Hard lachend viel Elena weer op zijn bed, waar ze net van was opgestaan.

Maar hoewel ze plezier had, kon ze dat knagende gevoel niet wegdrukken dat ze ergens misbruik van maakte.

Nerveus probeerde Reggie zijn gedachten op een rijtje te zetten terwijl hij met zijn ellebogen op het stuur van zijn auto geleund zat. Waarom had Elisabeth hem uit eten gevraagd? Belangrijker, waarom had hij ja gezegd?

Het was tochtig en koud in de parkeergarage onder de Oldehove. Mensen die langsliepen begonnen te merken dat Reggie daar nog zat, en hij begon zich belachelijk te voelen. Per slot van rekening, waar ging dit nou helemaal over?

Met bijeengeraapte moed stapte hij de auto uit en begon in de richting van de terrasjes op de Nieuwestad te gaan.

'Hoi, Elisabeth.' zei Reggie zakelijk terwijl hij aanschoof aan haar terrastafeltje. De namiddagzon scheen lekker warm, maar ook verblindend – hij had haar zien zitten, maar niet gezien hoe ze eruit zag.

'Ik neem aan dat je het over een paar leerlingen wilt heb-?' Reggie onderbrak zijn zin toen hij zag hoe Elisabeth gekleed was. Ze droeg hoge, zomerse hakken, een leuk rokje en een strapless jurkje, met daarover een wollen vestje. Haar lange haar hing zorgvuldig gekruld over haar ene schouder. En dan die geur – wat voor een heerlijk parfum was dat?

'Welnee.' zei Elisabeth. 'Ik wil het over vrije tijd hebben. Dus vertel eens, mevrouw Aniston, wat zijn zoal je hobby's?'

'Uh, eh-', stamelde Reggie, volledig van zijn stuk gebracht. Dus daarom wilde Elisabeth een etentje?

'Ah, daar is de ober. Wat wil jij, Reggie?'

'Doet u mij maar een biertje en vooraf de kippensoep.' vertelde Reggie de ober, die het noteerde. 'Jij?'

'Oh, ik..' Elisabeth leek wel erg zeker van haar zaak. 'Witte wijn alstublieft, en ook de kippensoep.'

'Goed jongens, wat gaan we doen?' Jeremy vroeg het terwijl hij rondkeek. 'Wel iets leuks natuurlijk.'

Om hem heen in het oefenlokaal zaten Gabby, Flynn, Elena, Janis, Irina en Matt.

'Ik stel voor dat we precies doen wat de anderen niet verwachten.' zei Janis opeens.

'Ik volg je niet?'

'Ze denken dat wij dik een of ander rockliedje gaan doen, maar wij doen een euh.. popliedje, ofzo!'

Mensen begonnen opgewonden te fluisteren, en Matt stond op zodat hij iedereen aan kon kijken.

'Elena en ik hadden het idee voor een mashup van _Cupid's Chokehold _en_ Love Song_, als jullie ons snappen.'

'Probeer maar eens,' opperde Gabby, 'dan vallen we wel in.' Hij pakte zijn gitaar.

Jeremy volgde langzaam zijn voorbeeld, Irina en Janis stelden zich op achter het keyboard, Flynn kwam bij Elena en de microfoon staan. '1,2,3, Hit it!' begon Matt.

'Ba ba da da, ba ba da da, ba ba da da..' imiteerde Elena het begin van _Cupid_, en de zangers vielen haar bij.

'_Take a look at my girlfriend.' _begon Matt. '_She's the only one I got. Not much of a girlfriend, I never seem to get a lot.' _

Flynn gebaarde druk naar Matt, en die knikte. Dus begon zij te rap-zingen: '_It's been some time since we last spoke, this is gonna sound like a bad joke. But daddy I fell in love again, it's safe to say I have a new boyfriend.'_

'_And I know it sounds so old.' _breidelde Gabby zonder te vragen verder, '_but Cupid's got me in a chokehold. And I'm afraid I might give in, towels on the mat my white flag is wavin'.'_

'_I mean she even cooks me pancakes.' _nam Matt over, zijn blik gevaarlijk zwaar op Elena liggend. '_And Alka Seltzer when my tummy aches. If that ain't love, than I don't know what love is..'_

Elena ging dichter bij de microfoon staan. '_Take a look at my ...' _Ze zong het eerste liedje van het refrein langdradig, enorm uitgerekt en op een Christina Aguilera-manier van onder naar boven. Ze herhaalde de regel, ditkeer nog verder naar boven, totdat ze op een C bleef steken.

'_Head under water,' _zong Matt op zijn hoogst, nog steeds langzaam op het tempo van _Cupid _en vanaf een D die iets boven Elena uitpiepte. '_and they tell me, to breath easy for a while.' _De enige instrumentale begeleiding was nu Matt's gitaarakkoorden.

_'The breathing gets harder, even I know that.'_

En op vol tempo zette Matt opeens de beginakkoorden van _Love Song _in.

'_Made room for me, it's too soon to see. If I'm happy in your hands, I'm unusually hard to hold on to.' _zong Elena liefelijk.

Zij en Matt zetten samen het refrein in: '_I'm not gonna write you a love song, just cause you asked for it. Cause you need one, you see. I'm not gonna write you a love song.. ooooh..'_

En ze vielen stil.

'Applaus voor onszelf!' gilde Janis, en iedereen klapte. Elena ging dicht op Matt zitten, waardoor Jeremy iets minder vrolijk uit zijn ogen keek dan de rest.

'Heerlijk, zo'n kopje koffie bij jou thuis.' zei Reggie bemoedigend terwijl hij aan zijn mierzoete koffie slurpte.

'_You know me, _ik breng de Starbucks naar Nederland.' glimlachte Elisabeth en liep zelf naar binnen met een gloeiende frappucino.

'Starbucks is allang in Nederland.' merkte Reggie droogjes op. 'Sterker nog, het is niet te stoppen!'

Elisabeth haalde haar schouders op. 'Dat heb je met ons Amerikanen. We veroveren de wereld in alles.'

'Hmm ja, dus dat Made-in-China logo wat overal op staat, negeer ik voortaan maar even?'

'Beter wel ja. He bah, verkeerde kopje.' Elisabeth stond op. 'Ik loop even naar de keuken. Maak het jezelf maar _at home.' _Ze siste naar zichzelf voor het vergeten van de Nederlandse uitdrukking.

Reggie voelde zich intussen heerlijk op zijn gemak, en dacht aan de woorden die een collega laatst tegen hem had gesproken. Als Amarins dit kon, kon hij het toch ook? Het bleek allemaal ook niet zo moeilijk te zijn. Hij begon maar eens met zijn afgezakte grijze vest..

Niet veel later kwam Elisabeth nietsvermoedend de kamer weer binnen, om daar Reggie aan te treffen.

Maar als ze hem op een normale manier had aangetroffen, had ze niet een klein gilletje geslagen en haar kopje bijna laten vallen – Reggie had zijn borst, - zijn _very nice _borst, by the way – ontbloot en nipte onverstoorbaar aan zijn kopje koffie.

'Maar Reginald,' stamelde Elisabeth, 'dat was niet mijn bedoeling?'

'Nee?' Reggie keek verstrooid op. 'Oh. Oh. _Ooooh_. Sorry.'

'Bij God, wat denk je nou wel?' Elisabeth raakte toch een beetje over haar toeren. 'Ik nodigde je uit voor een date, niet een one-night stand.'

'Wat is dat nu voor onzin.' wierp Reggie tegen. 'Je hebt overal rond zitten bazuinen dat je op mijn.. nou, laat maar, aast.'

'Wie heeft dat gezegd?'

'Um, iemand, dat weet ik even niet meer..?'

_Maandagmorgen, 10.15 uur. De lerarenkamer. Reggie ligt slaperig over de zachte lerarenbank heen._

_'Hee Reginald.' zegt een kraaierige stem. 'Wist je dat die Elisabeth Debrino jou helemaal ziet zitten?'_

_'Ohjaisdazzo?' reageerde Reggie halfslachtig, het slaap uit zijn ogen wrijvend._

_'Ja, oh, ja, ze heeft het er altijd over dat ze wel op je zou willen duiken.'_

_'Goh.' Reggie leek niet onder de indruk._

_'Dus als je nog een keer goed over die Amarins heen wilt komen en haar terug wil pakken..'_

_'Hoe ken jij dat verhaal?'_

_'Een vogeltje heeft het me verteld. Maar ik zweer je, jonge, dat grietje ziet jou wel zitten.'_

_'Hee, we zijn hier niet in een kroeg, hoor. Ze is een collega.'_

_'Een hitsige collega. Denk er maar eens over na.'_

'Vlieg maar op uit mijn huis.' zei Elisabeth boos. 'Gatverdamme, wat haat ik dat, als mannen leugens verspreiden.' Ze smeet de deur dicht tegen Reggie's neus, en vervloekte Tiny Woods.

Beduusd stond Reggie achter haar deur, en vervloekte diegene van wie hij herinnerde het Elisabeth-verhaal te horen hebben gekregen: Pete Bruinboek.

Pete Bruinboek gooide in zijn plaats pijltjes op een dartboard waar Reggie's foto op geplakt was.

'Schat,' zei zijn vrouw, 'trek het je nou niet zo aan dat je budget gehalveerd is. Een musicalkoor is toch een geweldige aanwinst voor de school?'

'Ab. So. Luut. Niet.' bracht Pete woedend uit, maar lachte sadistisch toen hij dacht aan Reggie's date.

Ik ben niet sneu, ik ben niet sneu.

De woorden werden op hoog tempo in haar hoofd herhaald. Terwijl ze de hand van haar 'vriendje' vasthield, voelde ze dat ze zweette en dat haar voorhoofd klam werd. Ze liet haar nagels heen en weer krassen over het houten oppervlak van haar glee-stoel.

Yeah, ik ben geweldig.

Dit zinnetje herhaalde zich in het hoofd van diegene die haar hand vasthield – een blonde jongen met een grote lach op zijn gezicht.

De spanning was in het opgeruimde lokaal te snijden onder de leerlingen. Jeremy speelde met zijn BlackBerry – die hij deze week nieuw had gekocht, zodra hij had vernomen dat Elena er zo graag een wilde. Ja, ook jongens kunnen gemeen zijn.

De deur van het lokaal vloog open en Reggie stampte naar binnen.

Met een chagrijnig hoofd ging hij achter zijn burootje zitten en mompelde iets.

'Gaan we beginnen Reggie?' vroeg Elena enthousiast.

'Ik moet eerst even iets zeggen en daarna gaan jullie in groepjes aan het werk.' zei Reggie nijdig. Hij stond op en pakte de partituren die op zijn burootje lagen. Met die dingen in de hand liep hij op de groep af.

'Maryam, Elena, Anya, Brianna, Desire.' Hij overhandigde de genoemde meisjes een partituur en stampte terug naar zijn buro. 'Ik moet binnenkort weten wie de solo krijgt, dus alleen jullie vijf doen nog auditie. De sopranen dus.'

'Wat?' riep Flynn uit. 'Dat is zo oneerlijk.'

'Pech gehad.' zei Reggie onsympathiek. 'Het spijt me, maar soms moet je hard zijn om de goeie beslissing te maken.'

'Cher heeft anders ook een lagere stem.' merkte Flynn kwaad op. 'En zij zong het Amerikaanse volkslied voor een televisie-publiek van vijftig miljoen mensen.'

'In tegenstelling tot Christina Aguilera,' viel Veronica haar bij, maar niet heel serieus, 'die er een zooitje van maakte.'

'Hee, dit gaat niet over hoge of lage stemmen. Een sopraan zingt de partij en dat is dat.' gromde Reggie.

'En nu aan de slag!'

'Jeez..' Geërgerd stond Flynn op en sloot zich bij haar groepje aan.

'Okee, even iets.' begon Veronica tegen de andere leden van haar groepje, te weten Brianna, Anya, Desire en Maryam. 'We winnen dit nooit. Zij hebben volgens mij echt een vet goed liedje.'

'Nou, dan bedenken wij toch iets beters?' stelde Maryam met niet-tegenspreekbaar optimisme. 'Niet zo lastig lijkt mij.'

'Lastiger dan je denkt, hoor.' viel Anya haar tegen. 'Ik heb geen flauw idee welke liedjes samen zouden kunnen voor een mashup.'

'Als het maar een liedje is dat samen kan met mijn stem.' glimlachte Maryam.

'Jouw stem?' reageerde Anya. 'Wie zegt dat jij solo gaat zingen? Ik zing ook sopraan.'

'Wie zegt dat van beiden van jullie?' zei Brianna, net iets te hard om nog normaal te klinken. 'Jezus, echt hoor.'

'God, wat ben ik blij dat ik een vriendje heb.' onderbrak Veronica op een mijmerige toon het gekibbel.

'Watte?' Iedereen in haar groepje draaide zich naar haar toe, en Veronica wees op het andere groepje, op de gang.

'Check die blik van Jeremy. En dan Elena. Echt niet dat zij serieus iets met Matt wil.'

'Bedoel je dat..?' vroeg Desire ongerust.

'Ik denk dat ze gewoon probeert Jeremy jaloers te maken. Nou, dat is gelukt zo te zien.'

'Focking rotstreek van haar.'

Veronica keek naast zich om te zien dat het Brianna was die zich opwond. 'Wat dan?'

'Waarom zou ze Matt zo naaien? Dat is toch gemeen?'

'Uh, ja.' Verbaasd keek Veronica naar Brianna. Gaven die !mpulse leerlingen zoveel om elkaar ofzo?

Ze keek toe hoe het gesprek op de gang zich voortzette.

'Ik heb echt een vet idee voor ons groepje om een beter optreden te kunnen geven.' begon Gabby.

'Kom maar op.' daagde Elena uit.

'Wat als we nou donderdagavond uitgaan? Is toch leuk, is studentenavond.'

'Ooh, vet idee!' Janis kwijlde er bijna van, maar Irina lachte hem uit. 'Jij bent nog geen zestien, neefje.'

'Ik vind het wel grappig, donderdagavond.' zei Elena schouderophalend. 'Maar dan kunnen we het eerste uur school echt niet halen.'

'En onze ouders moeten het goed vinden.' Dat was Flynn.

'Jaja, jullie zeggen gewoon dat jullie bij mij thuis moeten oefenen voor Glee en graag willen blijven slapen.' wuifde Irina hun zorgen weg. 'Dan is't geregeld.'

'Vet! OK, let's go.' Gabby pakte zijn mobiel al om zijn ouders te sms'en.

'Hee, houden jullie een feestje?' klonk een ergerlijke stem in Elena's oor.

'Dat klopt, _Maryam._' zei Elena knarsentandend.

'Hee Gab, je nodigt mij toch ook wel even uit?' vroeg Maryam zonder enige gêne. Het is ongelofelijk wat iemand in twee weken kan bekokstoven, dacht Flynn, en Maryam moest toch wel heel manipulatief zijn, wilde ze hem een flinke uitschieter van haar kant laten vergeven.

'Oh, ja tuurlijk.' Gabby leek niet door te hebben dat de anderen nu dodelijke blikken op hem wierpen.

'Voor het eerst samen uit!' Matt, zich van geen kwaad bewust, sloeg een arm om Elena's middel. Tot haar eigen verrassing sierde opeens een brede lach Elena's gezicht, zonder dat ze het forceerde. Hm?

De pauze arriveerde, en Veronica zat rustigjes aan een tafel met haar vriendin Lyra. Ernstige gedachten spookten door haar hoofd – Tommy's beste vriend was met een vliegtuig naar Libië gestuurd, wie weet was haar vriendje de volgende? Ze keek even naar het ringetje wat ze om haar vinger had. Lief.

Haar blik verschoof naar de rij voor de broodjes, want ze ontwaarde er Jeremy. Kom, dacht ze, ik was toch degene die hem het eerst kende? Waarom claimen de andere meisjes hem dan?

'Hee Jeremy,' zei ze toen ze op hem toe liep, 'kom je bij ons zitten?'

'Bij jou?' Jeremy leek vreemdsoortig blij om Veronica te zien. 'Altijd, skat.'

Toen hij bij hun tafel aanschoof, viel het Veronica direct op dat hij opeens een stuk meer macho was dan zijn normale, vrij sympathieke zelf. 'Dus, alles kits?' Aargh, ze kon zichzelf wel slaan, wat was dat voor een taal?

'Alles kitkats.' antwoordde Jeremy. 'En met jou?'

En daar had je het eerste real life-msn gesprek van de eeuw, dacht Veronica sarcastisch. 'Vind je het nou vervelend, dat Elena met Matt gaat?' vroeg ze opeens zonder twijfel.

'Vervelend, vervelend, wat is vervelend.' reageerde Jeremy nonchalant. 'Ik wilde toch niet met haar.'

'Je hebt het uitgemaakt met Lily, maar je wilde niet met Elena.' constateerde Veronica kritisch. 'Noem mij brutaal, maar typisch is het wel. Iedereen dacht dat je nu je move ging maken bij Elena.'

'Nou, fout gedacht.' zei Jeremy schouderophalend, toen er opeens iemand firm op zijn schouder klopte.

'Ja, jij!' klonk een krakerige stem. 'We hebben een extra training!'

Het was natuurlijk Pete. 'Nu?' protesteerde Jeremy.

'Nee, morgen, daarom zeg ik het nu ook!' zei Pete cynisch. 'Opstaan en opschieten!'

'Okee..' Jeremy schoof zijn stoel aan en kwam achter Pete aan. 'Leuk je gesproken te hebben, Verla..'

'Wat zei hij nou?' Veronica staarde Lyra met open mond aan. 'Verla? Wat de..?'

'Wat heb ik je nou gezegd, Flynn? Focus!' Tiny gebruikte haar megafoon niet eens meer, zo hopeloos was ze. 'Wat in de wereld gaat er in jou om dat je zo waardeloos presteert?'

Ze zag dat haar hoofd-cheerleader wat bedrukt keek, dus nam ze haar apart. 'Beau, neem het over!'

Tiny en Flynn gingen zitten op een van de bankjes in de gymzaal. 'Goed.' zei Tiny. 'Vertel tante Tiny maar wat er gebeurd is dat je zo bizar slecht bent in je werk, wat je had moeten studeren.'

'Het spijt me, mevrouw Woods.' verontschuldigde Flynn zich. 'Ik ben een – ik heb eh..-'

Opeens herinnerde Flynn zich haar nijdigheid nadat Reggie haar een mogelijke solo definitief had ontzegd op basis van haar stemtype, en realiseerde zich dat ze zich daarom zo rot voelde en slecht danste.

'Tiny,' begon ze vals, 'het is allemaal de schuld van Reggie Fly. Hij laat ons allemaal heel hard werken, en hij heeft mij een solo ontzegd. Ik ben moe, en ik ben teleurgesteld.'

'Kind toch.' zei Tiny, waarschijnlijk niet geheel onoprecht verontwaardigd. 'Tante Tiny gaat er werk van maken. En jij gaat werk maken van je compleet mislukte danspasjes, IS DAT DUIDELIJK?'

'Duidelijk genoeg, mevrouw Woods.'

'Mooi zo.' Tiny pakte haar fluitje, kwaad over het feit dat Reggie niet spontaan gestopt was na het door haar en Pete-opgezette Elisabeth-incident. Maar ach, die chagrijnige uitdrukking op zijn gezicht was al waardevol genoeg geweest. In conclusie, en daarbij Flynn's argumenten in acht nemende, besloot Tiny dat Reggie nu definitief naar de achtergrond moest verdwijnen, of haar hoofdcheerleader haalde de kampioenschappen niet.

Oh, oh, wat zal ik doen, dacht Jeremy terwijl hij een balletje heen en weer trapte op het veldje.

Ik bedoel, dacht hij, Elena is zeker leuk, maar ze is een bitch eerste klasse, verre van het timide poppetje dat Lily vaak was geweest. Zou hij haar de echte reden vertellen dat hij niet een relatie met haar aan kon gaan, of zou hij het voor zich houden?

Hij zag haar wel, een beetje een mindfuck op hem afvuren door met Matt te gaan. Matt, die in zijn plaats compleet onder de illusie was dat Elena hem werkelijk mocht.

Misschien moest hij Veronica onder zijn hoede nemen. Maar Veronica had al een vriendje.

'Sta je er goed voor?' Tiny vroeg het liefelijk terwijl ze met haar hand over Amarins' buik aaide.

'Prima, voor zover.' meldde Amarins en sipte verder aan haar sojamelk-glaasje. 'Leuk dat je even op visite kwam, Christina, de meeste van Reggie's collega's hebben niks meer van zich laten horen.'

Tiny slikte een opmerking in, en ging verder volgens haar kwaadaardige plan. 'Luister eens, Amarins, ik ben hier niet zomaar. Ik moet even wat met je bespreken.'

'Wel, wat dan?'

'Ik kreeg klachten van een paar leerlingen op mijn school.' begon Tiny, wetende dat ze van een fruitvliegje een blauwe vinvis maakte. 'Je man, of ex-man, terroriseert leerlingen omdat hij overstuur is – over jou.'

'Over mij?' Amarins leek er van te schrikken.

'Kind, doe niet zo verbaasd.' snauwde Tiny bijna. 'Het is heerlijk roddelvoer. Iedereen heeft het erover.'

'Wel, misschien, moet ik dan naar de school komen om het een en het ander uit te leggen.' dacht Amarins hardop. 'Of is dat te overdreven?'

'Ah, welnee, joh.' zei Tiny bemoedigend. 'Dat is precies wat Reggie nodig heeft. Dan begrijpt iedereen hem.'

Een nacht in een kroeg vol studenten later, brak het ochtendgloren aan op een nieuwe vrijdag.

'Hee, Flynn, weet je wat voor een dag het vandaag is?' vroeg Veronica vrolijk terwijl Flynn, visueel brak, wat slaperig zat te twitteren. 'Nee, welke?' vroeg Flynn knorrig.

Veronica stapte naar voren om de klas aan te kunnen kijken, en haalde Brianna en Anya bij haar zijde.

'Het is anders een heel, populaire dag.' grijnsde ze kwaadaardig.

'_Seven AM, waking up in the morning, gotta be fresh gotta go downstairs.' _begonnen de drie in koor. '_Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal, seein' everything, the time is going, tickin on and on everybody's rushing, gotta get down to the bus stop, gotta catch my bus-'_

_'I see my frieeeends!' _zong Anya erover heen.

'_Kickin' in the front seat,' _zong Veronica met een melig hoofd, '_sittin' in the backseat.. gotta make my mind up, which seat can I taaaaaakkeeeeeeeeee?'_

Alle drie gingen ze naast elkaar staan en zongen uit volle borst, een heel stuk zuiverder en minder bewerkt dan het origineel: '_It's FRIDAY, FRIDAY, gotta get down on Friday, everybody's looking forward to the weekend, weekend.. partying, partying..'_

'Yeah!' vulde Matt aan, een stuk vitaler dan zijn mede-feestgenoten.

_'Fun, fun, fun, fun,' _reciteerden Veronica, Anya en Brianna in een robotstem, '_looking forward to the weekend!'_

Klap, klap, klap. Drie doffe klappen kwamen vanuit de deur, in wiens opening Reggie stond. 'Dat was de beste uitvoering van het slechtste liedje wat ik ooit heb gehoord.'

Veronica lachte haar allerbeste debiele Rebecca Black-glimlach, alvorens zich naar Anya en Brianna te voegen en weer plaats te nemen in de bankjes.

'Prachtig voorproefje, jongens.' zei Reggie. 'Ik zit met smart te wachten op het optreden van de eerste groep.' Hij was duidelijk veel minder uit zijn humeur dan eerst. 'We hebben een verrassingsjurylid om de eerste groep te beoordelen. Iedereen, dit is een vriendin van mij: Amarins Algera.'

Onder gejoel en applaus kwam Reggie's ex-vrouw naar voren, haar zwangere buik prominent in haar mooie jurk. 'Is dat niet zijn ex-vrouw?' fluisterde Elena naar Flynn, die doorgaans alle roddels wel kende.

'Huh, ja, dat klopt.' zei Flynn. 'Maar ze is in verwachting..?'

'Van iemand anders.' fluisterde Veronica naar hen beiden, waarop de meeste meisjes hun oren op hun gesprek afstelden. 'Daarom zijn ze gescheiden!'

'Serieus?' vroeg Maryam, net iets te luidop.

'Bek houden, Maryam!' vloekte Brianna zachtjes.

'Hee, doen jullie even rustig?' maande Matt, en iedereen was weer stil.

Vrolijk kijkend nam Amarins Algera plaats achter Reggie's buro, waar hij ook ging zitten.

'Ik was wel verbaasd dat je mij hiervoor vroeg.' lispelde ze hem toe.

'Tja, jij belde of je naar mijn school zou komen, dus toen dacht ik, waarom niet.' reageerde Reggie op eenzelfde zachte toon. Hij wist zelf donders goed dat hij Elisabeth Debrino had willen vragen, maar hun op alle punten mislukte date had dat voorlopig onmogelijk gemaakt.

'Ons tweede jurylid: Jack!'

Onder luid gejuich kwam de muziekleraar binnen. Hij zwaaide naar wat mensen en nam plaats naast Reggie en Amarins.

'Dames?' Reggie maakte een handgebaar om de meisjesgroep omhoog te krijgen.

Veronica, Maryam, Desire, Engel, Brianna en Anya kwamen gezamenlijk naar voren, optimistisch kijkend.

_'Beautiful boys, all over the world, I could be chasing but my time would be wasted, they got nothing on you, boy.. nothing on you, baby..' _begon Veronica, loepzuiver.

'_Your chapstick stays, on the front lobe of my left side brains, I knew I would forget you, so I'd figure I let you, blow my mind..' _zong Maryam erop door.

_'Your sweet moon beam..' _ging Anya verder, '_the smell of you in every single dream I dream. I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided, who's one of my kind..' _

'_Beautiful boys, all over the world, I could be chasing but my time would be wasted, they got nothing on you baby..' _vielen Brianna en Veronica in. '_They might say hi, and I might say hey, but you shouldn't worry about what they say, cause they got nothing on you, baby.. got nothing on youuu..'_

'_Just in time,' _begon Anya, '_I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me..'_

'_One-track-mind..' _zong de rest in koor.

'_You gave my life direction, a game show love connection, we can't deny..'_

'_LISTEN!' _riep Maryam. '_I'm so obsessed.. my heart is bound to beat right out of my untrimmed chest.. I believe in you, like a virgin you're Madonna, and I'm always gonna wanna, blow your mind..'_

'Een mashup van _Nothin on You_ en _Hey Soul Sister_?' piepte Elena bijna ademloos. 'Hoe overtreffen we dat?'

'Jongens, ik ben onder de indruk.' zei Reggie. 'Of meisjes, beter gezegd. En jullie?' Hij wees naar de andere juryleden. 'Voortreffelijk.' zei Jack. 'Heel goed gedaan, jongens.'

'Ja, ik kan ook niet anders zeggen dan dat jullie me verrassen.' bevestigde Amarins. 'Die twee liedjes passen perfect bij elkaar. Jouw idee, meisje met de blonde krulletjes?'

'Huh? Eh, ja.' zei Veronica. 'Hoe raad u dat?'

'Je ziet eruit alsof je iemand mist.' observeerde Amarins. 'Klopt dat?'

'Daar ga ik even niet op in.' zei Veronica koppig.

'In ieder geval, meisjes.' vatte Jack samen. 'Ik geef jullie een dikke-'

'Ho, stop.' onderbrak Reggie. 'Eerst moeten we het andere groepje gehoord hebben.'

'Mogen wij maandag?' vroeg Elena. 'We zijn nu niet op ons best.'

'Dat kan ik zien, vooruit dan maar.' gaf Reggie toe. 'Wat hebben jullie uitgespookt?'

'Och, niet zoveel.'

_'Wedden dat ik tien keer meer shotjes op kan dan jij?'_

_'Pfah, dik niet, jonge.'_

_'Hahaha, ze controleren ook gewoon niet he?'_

_'Nee dah, ze denken dat we studenten zijn.'_

_'Oeeeh deze is voor mij!' _

_'Hee, weet je wie ik net zag staan zoenen in de plee?'_

_'NEE, HUN?' _

De hoofdpijn en de herinneringen aan de schelle stemgeluiden van iedereen maakten Elena's hoofd naar een paracetamolletje snakken.

'Hee, Veronica?'

'Ja, Flynn?' Veronica was druk bezig haar boeken in haar kluisje te stouwen en vroeg zich af wat de cheerleader van haar moest. 'Ik heb iets best wel ergs gedaan.'

'Oh ja? Vertel maar.'

Je hebt Reggie zwart zitten maken bij Tiny, dacht Veronica vals, dat wist ik al van de andere cheerleaders. Ga je dat nu zeggen?

'Ik heb met Gabby gezoend gisteravond.'

'Meen je dat nou?' Veronica vond het wel grappig.

'Ja, nou kijk, dat is opzich niet zo erg, maar er is een ernstig bij-effect opgetreden.'

'Wat dan?'

Maryam liep langs de kluisjes. 'Dag, Veronica. Dag, _Flynn.'_

'Zo!' merkte Veronica op toen Maryam langs was. 'Met haar stem kun je wel iets bevriezen – wacht even, dát is je bij-effect?'

'Ja, Maryam heeft de oorlog aan mij verklaard.'

'Hoe kwam dit tot stand?'

'Ik was boos en verdrietig dat ik niet meer auditie kon doen voor die solo, en we waren allebei een beetje ver heen. It's no biggie.'

'En nu gaat Maryam er een probleem van maken?'

'Schijnbaar. Terwijl zij degene was die Gabby's hart brak, om het maar even melodramatisch te stellen. Misschien wilde ze hem wel weer terug en heb ik haar kansen verpest.'

'Hoe dat? Jij hebt toch ook een vriendje?'

'Nah, zo'n voetballer, die blijft toch nooit lang hangen. Anyway, ik moet er weer van tussen. Toedels!'

Flynn rende ervandoor om voor de bel in de les te komen, Veronica puzzelend achterlatend.

'Je had me hierheen gevraagd?' Een bloedchagrijnige Elisabeth Debrino nipte aan haar frozen coffee.

'Ja. Is het mogelijk dat je verliefd bent op twee meisjes, op hetzelfde moment?'

'Wàt?' Elisabeth spuitte haar koffie bijna over de tafel van het !mpulse lokaal uit. 'Natuurlijk niet, wat is dat voor iets belachelijks.' En haar protocol schoot door haar hoofd. 'Goed,' zuchtte ze. 'Wat is de situatie?'

'Nou,' begon de jongen, 'ik ben al een maand op dit ene meisje, maar ik kan echt niet met haar gaan. Nu kwam er dat andere meisje, wat heel veel interesse had, en voor haar maakte ik het uit met mijn vriendinnetje, alleen toen besefte ik dat ik teveel voelde voor het eerste meisje om echt iets te doen met het tweede meisje.'

'Juist.' zei Elisabeth. 'Makkelijk probleem – dan ga je toch met het eerste meisje?'

'Nee, zij is bezet.'

'Oh, lekker dan.' Elisabeth zuchtte. 'Wel, wat je misschien kan proberen-'

'Heb je het al over je situatie gehad?' vroeg Tiny allervriendelijkst.

'Gunst, nee, Christina.' merkte Amarins op. Ze zat aan een tafeltje met Jack en Reggie.

'Oh,' reageerde Tiny, 'dat is jammer, heel jammer.' Ze wierp een sneaky blik naar de hoek van de lerarenkamer, waar Elisabeth binnenkwam.

'Goh,' zei Elisabeth, 'dus je bent nog steeds samen met je vrouw?'

'Bah, wat een ongemakkelijke situatie.' zei Tiny opstokerig. 'Ik ga hoor..'

'Elisabeth Debrino? Prettig kennis te maken.' Amarins stak haar hand uit.

'Jaja, blabla.' zei Elisabeth. 'Wat ben jij een teleurstelling, Reginald.'

'Nou moet je eens ophouden.' wierp Reggie kwaad tegen. 'Ik doe alleen maar mijn best, ik kan er ook niks aan doen dat we allemaal fouten maken. Ik dacht eerlijk dat jij graag uit de kleren wilde, nou moet je je eroverheen zetten. Nee, ik ben niet nog steeds samen met Amarins, maar ze is wel in verwachting, dus ik spring voorzichtig met haar om.'

'Maar ze is niet in verwachting van jou, Jennifer Aniston.' zei Elisabeth cynisch. 'Van wie eigenlijk wel?'

'Dat zijn jouw zaken niet.' zei Amarins pissig.

Wat een naar conflict, dacht Tiny. Als dat zo door gaat, die twee die elkaar telkens in de haren vliegen, zal er toch één van hen moeten vertrekken. En als dat zo is, komt er een groot deel van het budget terug.

Zonder een woord te wisselen gaf ze de boks aan Pete Bruinboek en lachte geniepig.

'Oh, jij hebt ook altijd zulke goeie ideeën!' Elena duwde Matt op haar zweverige matras en sprong ernaast, waardoor het hele bed heen en weer schudde.

'Vind je ook niet? Ik ben gewoon geniaal.'

Ze lachtte, luid en ongecontroleerd. En besefte zich opeens iets – een schokkende conclusie.

Shit, dacht ze. Ik doe niet meer alsof.

* * *

><p>De liedjes van deze aflevering in volgorde van verschijning:<p>

"Love Story" - **Taylor Swift**

"Cupid's Chokehold" - **Gym Class Heroes **/ "Love Song" - **Sara Bareilles**

"Friday" - **Rebecca Black**

"Nothin' on You" - **B.o.B **en **Bruno Mars **/ "Hey Soul Sister" - **Train**

(laatste mashup: .com/watch?v=2ZMX4VllvFQ&feature=related)

Wat uitleg over dingen die onduidelijk kunnen zijn:

-Rebecca Black (13) is een of ander Amerikaans zangeresje met een afschuwelijk slecht liedje en een verschrikkelijke videoclip. Youtube maar even.

Voorproefje voor de volgende keer:

-Meer relatie trouble!

-De jongens voeren hun liedje op..

-Er lekt een roddel uit over iemand en het is sappig..

-Reggie verliest controle over Glee, maar waarom?

-Tiny's gemene plots zorgen voor heel wat onrust!

Please tune in next time!


End file.
